Fairy Show
by Nagi-chan 8
Summary: Bienvenidos a Fairy Show, donde podréis hacer todo tipo de preguntas y retos a nuestro gremio de magos favorito, fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

**(Declaimer: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima)**

 **Fairy show**

En un escenario bastante grande y en los asientos donde se sentaban los espectadores estaba en completo silencio hasta que aparecieron dos personas que se pararon por mitad del escenario y miraban hacía su publico.

Uno de ellos, era chico de unos 12 años, con unos ojos castaños y un cabello corto castaño y tiene en su rostro algunas pecas y entro al escenario jugando con una nintendo como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo.

Con el, había una chica de unos 14 años, de cabellos castaños largos y ojos azules, había entrando llevando en la mano una ¿sarten? . Se ponen delante del escenario y se presentan.

-Nagisa: Bienvenidos a Fairy Show, me podéis llamar Nagisa. * Sonríe amablemente *

-Goku: Y yo soy soy su hermano, me podéis llamar Goku. * Dijo sin mucha emoción mientras jugaba con la nintendo *

-Nagisa: Ese nombre que has elegido, le queda demasiado grande para un niño como tu. * Dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona *

-Goku: Tampoco nos llevamos tanto, Nagisa. * Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención y sin apartar su atención de su querida nintendo *

-Nagisa: *Entonces se le paso una idea por la mente. Con una sonrisa que daba miedo, con la sarten que tenía en la mano, golpeo a la nintendo como si se tratara de una pelota de béisbol y la estrello contra la pared del recinto *

-Goku: ¡Pero que has hecho, idiota!. * Grito todo enfadadito *

-Nagisa: Goku, que tal si les explicamos como va a ir Fairy show a nuestros lectores. * Dijo ignorándolo completamente..., pobre *

-Goku: Si no hay más remedio. * Dijo de mala gana *

-Nagisa: A lo que iba. No hay ninguna regla, podéis poner lo que queráis en los Reviews, sean preguntas o retos o lo que queráis. Pero que sobre todo, si podéis, que sean de romance...

-Goku: Humillantes...

-Nagisa: Salseo...

-Goku: Comprometidas...

-Nagisa: Que haga que unos cuantos admitan de una vez por todas sus sentimientos...

-Goku: Resumiendo, lo que queráis para nuestros queridos amigos de fairy tail...

-Nagisa: Pero, en el caso de que no quieran hacer lo que pidáis ... * Se le volvió a formar una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro *

-Goku: Si no responden las preguntas...

-Nagisa: Sartenazo.

-Goku: Si no cumplen con los retos...

-Nagisa: Sartenazo.

-Goku: Si insultan a Nagisa...

-Nagisa: Sartenazo.

-Goku: En resumen...

-Nagisa: Y ya con esto hemos explicado todo y ya que tenemos todo explicado nos tenemos que ir. Sentimos que sea demasiado corto, pero, prometemos que los siguientes serán más largos...

-Goku: Si ya hemos terminado, yo me voy ha comprar una nueva nintendo. * Ya se iba yendo, pero lo paro su hermana *

-Nagisa: Y antes de irnos, le quiero dar la recompensa del día a Goku. * Dijo mientras sacaba un saco abierto de patatas fritas recién hechas de la nada *

-Goku: ¡Patatas!. * Grito todo entusiasmado mientras le salia saliva de la boca *

-Nagisa: ¿Las quieres? * el asintió *, pues cogelas. * Dijo mientras las lanzaba por detras del escenario y el iba todo contento tras ellas como si fuera un perro *

-Goku: ¡Te cogí!. * Se oía desde lejos y una sonrisa maléfica se formo en el rostro de Nagisa *

-Nagisa: Seria un a pena decirle que me tocaron todas esas patatas en una rifa y me ayudo ha hacerlas Mira-san y Elfman-san y que no le volverá a tocar una recompensa así en lo que dure el show. * Dijo riendo de una forma que daba miedito *

-Mira: Ara ara, Nagisa-san eres malvada. * Aparece de la nada mientras se ríe de una forma parecida a la de Nagisa *

-Nagisa: Lo se, pero no tanto como tu, Mira-san. * La dos se ríen de una forma que da miedito, mientras a los espectadores les salia una gota de sudor en la nuca *. Por cierto, Mira-san, ¿me ayudarías a unir parejas el próximo programa?.

-Mira: Por supuesto, esa es mi especialidad después de todo. * Ríen de una forma que da aun más miedo y a los espectadores les salía otra gota de sudor *

-Nagisa: Bueno, ahora si, nos despedimos, no olviden dejar sus Reviews para nuestras victi... digo, para nuestros queridos amigos de fairy tail y hasta la próxima. * Dijo mientras se reía de la misma manera que antes junto a Mira *

Se apagaban las cámaras mientras que se oían las risas de las dos demonios, los gritos de amor de Goku hacía las patatas y a los espectadores que empezaron a tener miedo de aquellas dos demonios.


	2. Cuatro thunderes y una boda

**(Declaimer: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima)**

 **Fairy show**

En el estudio, específicamente en el escenario, estaban todos los espectadores esperando en silencio. Y os preguntareis el por que, pues que "el dúo de vagos" conocidos como presentadores estaban llegando bastante tarde.

Varios minutos después, ya llegaron "el dúo de vagos", pero de una forma algo peculiar. Nagisa llevaba en una mano una sarten y en la otra una carretilla en la que estaba Goku durmiendo, estaba solamente en ropa interior y le salía un hilo de baba de su boca y parecía que iba ha estar así por un buen rato.

-Nagisa: No había manera de despertar a Goku y he tenido que llevarlo en la carretilla para no llegar tarde y aun así hemos llegado tarde y encima Goku sigue durmiendo. * Suspiro fastidiada. * ¡Gray-san, trae un balde de agua fría con hielo!

-Gray: ¡Tu a mi no me mandas!. * Dijo mientras se asomaba al escenario cruzado de brazos y llevaba solamente la ropa interior. *

-Nagisa: Tal vez a mi no, pero creo que si a mi amiga la sarten * Le mando una mirada terrorífica mientras levantaba la sarten como si se tratara de una espada *

-Gray: Que decías de un balde de agua con hielo. * Como por arte de magia, en las manos de Gray, estaba el balde de agua con hielo *

-Nagisa: Así me gusta, Gray-san. * Volvió a su amable sonrisa de siempre *. Ahora dame el balde para hacer los honores. * Gray le da el balde de agua con hielo y se lo hecha encima de su hermano y este se despierta inmediatamente *

-Goku: ¡Frío!. * Se levanto rápidamente y miro a todos lados, al ver que estaba en el estudio se tranquilizo. Al ver que su ropa interior estaba mojada, se la quito como si estuviera en su casa *

-Nagisa: ¡No te quites la ropa como si fueras Gray-san!

-Goku: No me gusta estar con la ropa mojada * Dijo simplemente *

-Nagisa: La palabra dignidad no esta en tu vocabulario, ¿verdad?, o es que todavía estas dormido * Dijo mientras se palmeaba su frente *

-Gray: Oye, Goku, no crees que es un bonito atardecer. * Dijo Gray que ahora estaba en el mismo estado de Goku y estaba mirando hacía los espectadores *

-Goku: Si, no esta mal. * Dijo mientras que este se ponía en frente de los espectadores *

-Nagisa: Pero que clase de ilusión óptica están viendo estos dos. * Dijo mientras los miraba extrañada *

Lo que parecía ser un atardecer para Gray y Goku, era en realidad un festival de rojo.

Todas las chicas estaban teniendo una enorme hemorragia nasal, los hombres quedaron de piedras y las madres les tapaban los ojos a sus hijos mientras a estas les salían un hilo de sangre por la nariz. En resumen, Nagisa tuvo que llamar al hospital más cercano, se tuvieron que llevar a la mayoría de los espectadores y solo se quedaron algunos curiosos.

-Nagisa: ¡Mirar lo que hicisteis!¡Ir y hacer de strippers a otro lado!. * Grito con un aura oscura y les dio un sartenazo a los dos a la vez y los estrello contra una pared que la acabaron rompiendo. * Menudo par. * Suspiro .* Aunque..., pensadolo bien me he llevado una buena vista del culo de Gray. * Dijo tranquilamente mientras le salía un pequeño hilo de sangre *

-Juvia: ¡Rival del amor!. * Se oye de lejos *

-Nagisa: En fin... * Ignorando completamente a Juvia. * Tengo que irme un momento ha arreglar unos asuntos. Y por cierto... * Saca ropa de la nada y se las tira a Goku y a Gray .* Poneros ropa, por favor.

-Goku: Vale... * Dijo simplemente. *

-Nagisa: Empezar sin mi, no tardare en volver. * Se va. *

-Goku: Pues ok... * Se levanta de los escombros ya vestido. * Oye, ¿puedes avisar al resto?.

-Gray: Encantado... *Este tambien estaba vestido, pero, seguramente no por mucho tiempo .* ¡Venir todos, que ya empieza esta mierda! * Grito y ni un segundo después se veían a todos los de fairy tail corriendo hacía el escenario como una manada de elefantes *

-Todos los de fairy tail: ¡Estamos listos, aye sir!

-Goku: Pues empezamos. * Saca una tarjeta.* Estas son de **Ka Uve:**

 **¿?: jjijiji, grandioso, no puedo esperar para el proximo capitulo  
¿?: comencemos con los retos, porque talvez no les guste las coversaciones en los comentarios, Reiji  
Reiji: Kai, pero antes una rapida presentacion, mi nombre es Reiji y mi amigo es Kai, normalmente decimos nuestros nombres completos, pero por ciertos motivos solo dare nuestros nombres  
Kai: si les interesa saber nuestros nombres completos, pueden preguntarnos, pero preferimos que los de Fairy Tail no se enteren  
Reiji: tenemos nuestros motivos **

-Goku: Hola, Reiji y Kai, gracias por el Review, aunque me gustaría estar en mi cama durmiendo en vez de estar en este programa... y no os preocupéis por lo de los nombres, tenéis vuestros motivos y ademas, todos tenemos nuestros secretos.

-Mira: Por ejemplo, tu estas coladito por... * Estaba diciendo, pero fue interrumpido por Goku *

-Goku: Espera, ¿te lo ha dicho Nagisa? * Pregunto algo alarmado y sonrojado. *

-Mira: Si. * Dijo en un tono pícaro. *

-Goku: Maldita loca de las sartenes. * Maldijo por lo bajo. * Por favor, Mira, no se lo digas a nadie. * Suplico. *

-Mira: Claro..., de momento. * Dijo lo ultimo en un susurro. *

 **Kai: ahora con los retos  
Retos:  
Kai: primero que nada, que no se permitan los retos yaoi o yuri **

**-** Goku: Lo sentimos, pero como dijimos en el capitulo anterior, no vamos a poner ninguna regla. Pero, sinceramente, espero que haya poco o ningún reto o pregunta de ese tipo.

 **Reiji: ahora con eso resuelto, quiero que consigan a alguien que pueda casar a los mienbros de Fairy Tail y que case a las siguientes parejas, Gajeel y Levy, Eflman y Evergreen, y a Natsu y a Wendy, ninguna de estas bodas podra ser anulada  
Kai: las bodas que se realicen al final del episodio para que sea el cierre del primer capitulo **

-Gajeel: ¡Me tengo que casar con la enana! ¿¡estos tipos están locos!?. * Dijo algo sonrojado, aunque el muy Tsundere no va ha admitir nunca que le encanto el reto. *

-Levy:... * Su cara se la pones al lado del pelo de Erza y no las diferencias. *

-Evergreen: ¡Me tengo que casar con este mastodonte! ¡qué vengan esos dos y los convierta en piedra!. * Dijo furiosa y algo sonrojada, otra Tsundere que no admite su felicidad por el reto...*

-Elfman: ¡Me tengo que casar con Ever! !Eso no es de hombres!. * Y ahí van tres... *

-Wendy: Me tengo que casar con Natsu-san, pero si yo solo considero como un hermano mayor. * Dijo algo avergonzada. *

-Natsu: ¡Bastardos! !como os atrevéis a ponerme este reto!, ahora me van a tratar de lolicon. * Grito furioso *

-Wendy: Es porque no tengo pechos, ¿verdad?. * Dijo deprimida *

Tras recordar su trauma con los pechos, se fue a una esquina a hacer círculos en el suelo con el dedo junto con Lucy, que estaba ahí desde que dijeron el reto, diciendo cosas como "¿Qué es este sentimiento extraño que tengo en mi pecho?." y luego uniéndose Wendy que estaba diciendo cosas como "¿Por qué tengo los pechos tan pequeños?"

-Makarov: Me has decepcionado, Natsu.

-Gildarts: Nunca pensé que te gustaban ese tipo de mujeres, nunca pensé que fueras un lolicon.

-Gray:¡Flamitas en un lolicon! * Se partía de risa. *

-Natsu: !No soy lolicon, princesa del hielo!. * Se pone a pelear con Gray, pero son aplastados por la mano gigante de Makarov *

-Erza: ¿Y a ti que te pasa?. * Miraba a Goku que estaba temblando.*

-Goku: Tengo miedo. * Temblaba. *

-Gray: ¿De qué?. * Extrañamente tenia la ropa puesta. *

-Goku: Mi hermana, ella empareja casi todo tipo de parejas de todos los gustos y colores, pero, ella tiene una gran manía a los lolicones y si se entera de esto detendrá el reto sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque...solo es un reto y no se vayan a casar de verdad. * Dijo asustado. *

-Gray: Y si hacemos las bodas a escondidas de Nagisa, quiero ver la boda del lolicon de flamitas. * Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. *

-Natsu: A quien le dices eso, stripper. * Dijo chocando su frente con la de Gray. *

-Gray: A quien sino, horno andante con tendencias a las lolis. * Se pusieron a pelear y fueron parados por una Erza toda furiosa, ya que, habían tirado su pastel de fresas. *

-Goku: Pues no es mala idea... pero, que nadie se lo diga. * Todos asintieron y justamente entro Nagisa. *

-Nagisa: Hola y... ¿qué es esta aura?. * Pregunto confundida al ver el extraño aura.*

-Goku: Ninguna... * Contesto algo alarmado. * Justamente ibamos a comenzar con los retos de **Ka Uve**.

-Nagisa: Vale... * Dijo no muy confiada. * Antes de empezar con los retos, gracias por el Review.

 **Reiji: bien, ahora los retos divertidos, reto al maestro Makarov a qie se lance un clavado desde lo mas alto que puede estar un helicoptero en el aire al oceano en modo titan**

En medio del océano, se encontraban dos helicópteros, uno donde esta Makarov a unos 280 m del mar y en el otro unos cuantos metros más abajo, estaban los dos presentadores y los ganadores de una rifa para verlo en vivo y en directo: Natsu (estaba ahí gracias al Troia), Lucy, Happy y Erza, (Gray tambien habría venido, pero Juvia lo secuestro). Makarov ya estaba preparado en la entrada del helicóptero, todavía en su tamaño normal, y salto poniéndose en modo titan a lo pocos metros del helicóptero. Estaba haciendo un clavado perfecto, pero como esto no podía salir bien, llegaron Ichiya y los trimens volando hacía el (cortesía de una super patada de Erza por colarse en el helicóptero) chocaron contra el e hizo que se desviara de su clavado perfecto y se pegara un planchazo tamaño titan contra el océano. Todos lo miraron desde el segundo helicóptero y estas fueron sus reacciones...

-Natsu: Que planchazo se ha metido el viejo, espero que este bien... * Dijo algo preocupado. *

-Erza: Lo siento, todo es culpa mía de que el maestro se haya metido un planchazo, soy una mala maga..., Nagisa, dame un sartenazo. * Dijo totalmente dramática. *

-Nagisa: No tengo que darte un sartenazo por esto... * Con una gotita de sudor. *

-Lucy: Ya te iras acostumbrando de este tipo de cosas típicas de fairy tail. * También con una gotita de sudor. *

-Goku: Ja ja ja, la patada que le han metido a Ichiya y su trio, ja ja ja... * Se partía de risa mientras golpeaba la plataforma del helicóptero. *

-Natsu: ¿Y a este que le pasa?, es muy raro... * Lo mirada con una mirada de confusión ante su comportamiento. *

-Happy: Aye.

De regreso al estudio, no tuvieron que vendar mucho las heridas de Makarov y ni tuvo que guardar reposo por el planchazo que se dio, es un anciano duro de roer. Mientras eso, seguimos con los retos.

 **Kai: eso sera genial, reto a Gray y a Loky a bailar smooth criminal sonre un campo minado**

-Gray: Perfecto, así podre demostrar lo resistente que soy y que soy más fuerte que cabeza de llama. * Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. *

-Natsu: ¡Eso no sucederá nunca ojos caídos! * Se iba a lanzar contra Gray, pero, Erza les mando una mirada terrorífica. *

-Erza: ¿Estáis peleando?. * Les seguía dando esa terrorífica. *

-Natsu/Gray: No, ¡somos muy amigos! * Dijeron con una sonrisa falsa claramente asustados. *

-Erza: Me alegro y Gray ve y haz el reto.

-Gray: Aye sir. * Contesto todavía asustado. *

-Erza: Así me gusta. * Asintió ya más contenta. *

Por otro lado...

-Nagisa: Lucy-san, ¿puedes llamar al mujer... * tose * quiero decir a Loke?.

-Lucy: Por supuesto, * saca la llave de Loke *. **Ábrete puerta del león, Leo.**

 **-** Loke: ¿Qué quieres, Lucy? * Dijo tan coqueto como siempre. *

-Lucy: ¿Puedes ir cumplir a cumplir el reto o Nagisa te amenazara con darte un sartenazo?

-Loke: No me molestaría que esta dama me diera un sartenazo. * Yendo directo a coquetear con Nagisa. *

-Nagisa: Me alagas, pero por favor puedes ir a cumplir el reto. * Le manda un mirada maléfica. *

-Loke: Ya voy. * Dijo asustado. *

-Lucy: Vaya, poca vez pasa esto. Ah...y Nagisa, me puedes llamar solamente Lucy, nada de honoríficos, por favor.

-Nagisa: Vale, Lucy. * Dijo mostrando una amable sonrisa. *

-Goku: Vosotros dos, poneros en este circulo. * Dijo señalando a un circulo y los dos se pusieron ahí. * ¡Teletransportanción!. * Pulso el botón del mando que tenía en la mano y desaparecieron. * Je je, este reto estará divertido. * Pulsa otro botón del mando y aparece una televisión gigante en el que están Gray y Loke en un campo de minas y se ponen a bailar. *

 **As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A  
Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On  
The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was  
Her Doom**

 **Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok,  
Are You Ok, Annie**

 **(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)**

 **Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Hit By-  
A Smooth Criminal**

 **So They Came Into The Outway  
It Was Sunday-What A Black Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus- Citation  
Sounding Heartbeats- Intimidations**

 **Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie**

 **(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)**

 **(Annie Are You Ok)  
(So, Annie Are You Ok)  
(Are You Ok Annie)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By A Smooth Criminal)**

 **Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!**

 **Aaow!  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You A Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
Dad Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
Dad Gone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
Aaow! **

Cuando terminaron de bailar estaba con las ropas destruidas, con muchas heridas y milagrosamente vivos. Loke volvió al Mundo Celestial y Gray fue directo a la enfermería del estudio.

 **Reiji: para Gray, si esta en condiciones y si no, cuando pueda, que admita que Natsu es superior a él**

-Nagisa: Lo sentimos, pero, Gray esta en la enfermería y aunque en un par de retos más tarde ya haya salido no podrá hacer el reto.

-Natsu: Es una pena, para una oportunidad de que hielitos iba ha admitir que soy mejor que el.

 **Kai: para Makarov y Gildarts, lleven a Cana a alcoholicos anónimos**

-Cana: Nunca me llevareis con ese grupo de idiotas para que me quiten mi tesoro. * Dijo borracha como siempre. *

-Gildarts: Lo hacemos por tu bien, Cana-chan, ve ha cumplir el reto. * Le suplico a su hija en el típico tono que solo se lo pone a ella. *

-Cana: Ni lo sueñes, viejo. * Entonces una mano gigante la agarro, que resulto ser la de Makarov, que solo tenía esa mano en modo titan. * ¡Maestro, suéltame!.

-Makarov: Vamos a hablar con los de alcohólicos anónimos, Gildarts. * Dijo sin hacer caso a Cana y se fue del estudio con Gildarts y Cana, esta ultima estaba pataleando en la mano de Makarov.*

-Nagisa: Y mientras ellos van a su reto, vamos a seguir con los demas.

 **Reiji: para Happy, no digas "aye" por dos espisodios completos y si lo haces un sartenazo por cada uno**

-Happy: Aye. * Recibe un sartenazo por parte de Nagisa.*

-Nagisa: ¿Es que no has entendido el reto?. * Dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. *

 **Kai: ahora con las preguntas  
Reiji: para Gildarts, si hubiera una posibilidad que tuvieras un hijo/a, con cada mujer con quien lo hayas hecho, cuanta descendencia crees que tendrias **

Justamente en ese momento, llegaron Cana, Gildarts y Makarov.

-Goku: ¿Como le ha ido a la borracha?

-Gildarts: Han dicho que Cana-chan no tiene solución y que no la pueden ayudar.

-Cana: Os lo dije, nadie me va ha quitar mi alcohol. * Dijo borracha mientras bebía de una botella de ron. *

-Goku: Viejo verde, contesta a la pregunta.

-Gildarts: No puedo responder a la pregunta, ya que son tantas mujeres con las que he estado que he perdido la cuenta. * Dijo mientras acabo riéndose y todos le miraban con cara de WTF.*

-Todos: ¡Viejo mujeriego! * Gritaron todos a la vez. *

 **Kai: para Happy, ¿porque trolleaste a Erza cuando Jellal la rechazo sabiendo lo que te pasaria?**

-Happy: Porque quiero aprender a trollear como Trollshima y por eso tengo que trollear en los malos y en los buenos momentos e incluso a Erza, aye. * Entonces levanto una de sus patitas en la que tenía una hoja con el dibujo de un corazón roto. *

-Erza: Me puedes dar la sarten. * Dijo con un aura que daba miedo.*

-Nagisa: Vale. * Dijo simplemente mientras le pasaba la sarten a Erza. *

-Erza: Con que trollearme, Happy... * Dio un sartenazo que lo mando hacía el techo que lo destruyo y posiblemente llego a la luna. *

Justo en ese momento llego Gray.

-Juvia: ¡Gray-sama!. * Grito toda emocionada. *

-Gray: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?. * Pregunto sin hacer caso a Juvia.*

-Goku: Que la pelirroja a mandado al gato azul volador a la luna.

-Gray: Ok..., Erza da miedo. * Dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. *

 **Reiji: para Erza, ¿sabes que esa vez que estuvieron entrenando para el Daimatu Embu, y se fueron a bañar a las aguas termales, todos los hombres, excepto Natsu, estaban espiandolas?  
Kai: si se preguntan donde estaba Natsu, él estaba en un bufet **

-Erza: Si querían bañarse con con nosotras solo tenían que pedirlo. * Dijo sin entender nada de sus intenciones. *

-Lucy/Wendy/Levy: ¡Esas desde luego no eran sus intenciones!. * Gritaron todas sonrojadas. *

-Nagisa: Lo siento, Kai-san y Reiji-san, me temo que os habéis equivocado...

-Gray/Jet/Droy: * Suspiraron tranquilos. *

-Nagisa: Natsu no se fue a ningún bufet, se fue a espiar a las chicas con los otros tres y no solo eso si no que fue el a quien se le ocurrió todo el plan de espiarlas. * Termino con una sonrisa picarona. *

-Todos: ¿Y tu como lo sabes?.

-Nagisa: Mira-san y yo hemos hecho una asociación, **La asociación Cupido** , en esta asociación damos un pequeño empujón y buscar información para que las parejas estén por fin juntas, estamos solamente Mira-san y yo, pero aceptamos más miembros. * Dijo orgullosa. * Bueno, a lo que lo que ibamos, eso no es toda la información que hemos obtenido **La asociación Cupido** , Mira-san puedes decir la información.

-Mira: Claro Nagisa. * Tosió y empezó ha hablar. * Ninguno de los cuatro, excepto Droy, fueron a ver a todas en general, sino que que fueron a ver a una en especifico. * Saco un papel y empezó a leer. *

 **Natsu a Lucy;**

 **Gray a Juvia;**

 **Jet a Levy y**

 **Droy a todas.**

-Lucy: Natsu... * Dijo sorprendida y sonrojada. *

-Levy: Jet, nunca pensé esto de ti... * Dijo tambien sonrojada. *

-Juvia: ¡Gray-sama quería ver a Juvia desnuda!. * Grito toda emocionada y con corazones en los ojos. *

-Gajeel: Correcaminos, bastardo, como te has atrevido. * Dijo furioso mientras se lanzaba ha darle golpes a Jet y dejando a una Levy aun más sonrojada. *

-Erza: Bastardos, como os a veis atrevido a quitar así como así mi dignidad y la de mis compañeras, os vais a enterar. * Dijo mientras se ponía ha dar golpes a Natsu, Gray y Droy. *

-Todos: ¿¡Ahora te das cuenta!?. * Gritaron sorprendidos. *

-Nagisa: Y mientas que pasa esta pelea, yo voy a dar una recomendación. Kai-san y Reiji-san, por si no lo habéis visto, esto pasa en el OVA 4 y tambien sucede en el manga, pero ahora mismo no me acuerdo de el capitulo en el que sucede. Pero, si no lo habéis visto, os lo aconsejo, es muy divertido, especialmente la primera parte.

 **para Charle, para el siguiente despues del episodio que sigue voy a hacer que te cases con Happy, ¿que se siente saber que dentro de poco pasaras el resto de tu vida con Happy?**

-Happy: Me voy a casar con Charle... * Se desmaya. *

-Goku: ¿¡Pero cuando ha venido!?. * Grito sorprendido. *

-Charle: Sería simplemente horrible, * Tsundere. * Pero, como solo es un reto, no me voy a casar de verdad.

-Nagisa: Eso ya lo veremos... * Susurro mientras sonreía maliciosamente. *

-Goku: ¿Qué sera lo que esta pasando por su mente?. * La miro asustado. *

 **Reiji: bueno eso se nos ocurrio por el momento  
Kai: si, somos mejores en esto, perotenemos cosas que hacer y esto es lo que se nos ocurrio  
Reiji: jiji, les deseamos suerte con su fic **

-Nagisa: Pues esperamos con ansias los siguientes y gracias por desearnos suerte, lo haremos lo mejor posible. * Les da una amable sonrisa.*

 **Kai: y Goku, mejor consiguete un WII U, despues de todo estas en un estudio, deben pagarte, ¿no?**

-Goku: Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta. Pero, aunque trabaje en un estudio, a quien pagan es a Nagisa y ella me paga a mi, pero con la comida más deliciosa del mundo, un saco entero de patatas fritas recién hechas y esa es una de las pocas razones por la que participo en esta mierda . * Dijo mientras se le hacia la boca agua. *

-Todos: * Lo miran con cara de pena. *

-Goku: ¿Por qué me miráis todos así?. * Pregunto extrañado. *

-Todos: ¡Por nada!

-Goku: Ok... * Dijo extrañado. *

 **Reiji: bueno hasta el proximo capítulo  
Los dos: 1.. 2.. 3.. ¡AYE! **

-Todos: ¡Adios!

-Nagisa: Y ahora el Review de **María Belmar**.

 **Increíble nagisa,yo también quiero patatas :p**

-Nagisa: Hola María, gracias por comentar.

-Natsu: ¿La conoces?.

-Nagisa: Si, de hecho, la conozco en la vida real y Goku tambien... * Miro a Goku que estaba temblando. *

-Gray: ¿Y a este que le pasa?.

-Goku: Ella esta llegando... * Seguía temblando. *

Justamente entonces, se abren las puertas y se muestra a una chica de cabello no muy largo castaño y ojos marrones y de unos 15 años. Directamente, se fue corriendo hacía Goku.

-?: !Mi perrito!

-Goku: ¡Es ella, tengo que huir!. * Trata de huir, pero es atrapado por la chica inmediatamente y se lo lleva a rastras por donde había entrado. *

-?: ¡Mi perrito!, voy ha comprate una correa más mona, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?. * Dijo alegre de la vida mientras Goku intentaba escapar. *

-Goku: ¡Socorro!, ¡que esta loca me quiere secuestrar!. * El pobre intentaba escapar. *

-?: Ah si, que se me olvidaba, ¡hola Nagisa! * La saluda con la mano. *

-Nagisa: ¡Hola, María!. * Se va María con Goku y todos miraron con cara de WTF. * Una de las peculiares de María, es querer convertir a Goku en su mascota, aunque no me extraña, es que con esas pecas es tan achuchable... * Lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y a todos les sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * Siguiendo con el programa, el siguiente Review es de **El-Horus.** * Saca una tarjeta.*

 **Suena interesante, asi que mi primer reto sera sencillo.**

-Nagisa: Gracias por el Review y pues adelante con el reto... * Se ve interrumpida porque se abre la puerta en la puerta en la que esta Goku con la ropa rota y algunas heridas. * ¿Qué te ha pasado?.

-Goku: Ni me lo preguntes, ah... de lo bien que estaba yo, mis patatas y mi nintendo... * Mágicamente tiene ropa limpia y esta sin heridas. *

-Nagisa: Deja de quejarte, que después te pagare con tus patatas diarias, aunque lo que acabo de decir sea mentira.* Susurra lo ultimo. * Bueno, sigamos con los retos...

 **Natsu: Soporta una hora en algun tranporte sin regurjitar el desayuno.**

Llega un tren de la nada, destrozando todo el estudio, pero, a nadie le dio importancia.

-Natsu: !No me voy ha montar en ese monstruo! * Grito con cara de vomitar. *

-Nagisa: Montate o sartenazo. * Le amenaza. *

-Natsu: ¡Ni por un millón de sartenazos me voy a montar en esa cosa!. * Grito, pero, es empujado por Goku dentro del tren, se pone en marcha y se va del estudio. *

-Nagisa: Vaya, te estas metiendo en situación. * Dijo sorprendida. *

-Goku: Que va..., es que otra de las razones por la que estoy aquí es por quitar lo badass a los badass...

-Nagisa: Ok... * Le sale una gota de sudor.* Dejando esto de lado, Goku, ya sabes lo que hacer...

-Goku: * Con el mando de antes enciende la televisión gigante y se ve a Natsu vomitando en una de las ventanas del tren. * Que poco ha tardado en vomitar...

-Nagisa: Que mal se lleva este hombre y los transportes...

-Lucy/Gray/Erza: A nosotros nos dirás, que siempre vamos de misión con el y sus mareos.

-Happy: Aye. * Sartenazo. *

 **Gray: Aguanta 30 minutos sin quitarte la ropa.**

-Nagisa: Cronometro y ya... * Pone en marcha en su cronometro. *

-Gray: * Esta temblando y esta haciendo como un especie de baile extraño. *

-Goku: ¿Qué esta haciendo hielitos?... * Dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. *

-Nagisa: Es que estamos alterando el orden natural de las cosas...

Treinta minutos después Gray estaba desmayado en el suelo y junto a el estaba Natsu que estaba en el mismo estado y había tenido que terminar el reto antes por obvias razones, los dos estaban cuidados por Juvia y Lucy respectivamente tambien por obvias razones.

 **Eso es por el momento, esperare el capitulo con ansias.**

-Nagisa: Pues ya no tendrás que esperar más. * Le ofrece una amable sonrisa. * Y ahora Review de **Indioman200**.

 **Buen día "Ore", aquí un amigo de Ka Uve y Reiji, quienes me hablaron de esto "Ore".**

-Nagisa: Vaya, un amigo de Kai-san y Reiji-san, gracias por el Review.

 **No soy tan ambicioso como ellos, prefiero una cosa de cada uno (o sea: pregunta, reto y extra) "Ore"**

 **Pregunta para Laxus "Ore": ¿Cómo se siente ser el único Dragon Slayer sin compañero exceed en el gremio? "Ore"**

-Laxus: No me interesan los nekos. * Dijo directo al grano. *

-Goku: Eso no es lo que dice mi grabadora. * Enciende una grabadora que tenía en la mano en la que salía la voz desesperada de Laxus. * " Yo a quien engaño...¡quiero un maldito neko! * lloros *" * La apago y todos se quedaron con cara de WTF. *

-Laxus: * Se queda de piedra. *

-Makarov: Nunca espere esto de ti, Laxus.

-Goku: ¿Y que se siente haber perdido lo badass, pikachu?

-Laxus: * Le empiezan ha salir rayos.*

-Nagisa: ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer, verdad?. * Dijo como si no pasara nada. *

-Goku: * Se da cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y sale corriendo hacía los escombros del reto del tren. *

-Laxus: * Le lanza un rayo a Goku. *

-Goku: * Le alcanza el rayo justamente cuando iba a salir del estudio, se queda con el pelo estilo afro y se desmaya. *

-Nagisa: ¿Seguimos con el reto?. * Dijo como si nada. *

-Todos: ¡Vale!.

 **Reto para Juvia y Lucy "Ore": las desafío a permanecer encerradas en un cuarto. Juvia no puede decir ninguna de estas frases/palabras: "Gray-sama", "Juvia", "rival en el amor". Y Lucy no debe llorar, quejarse o sorprenderse en ningún momento "Ore". Permanecerán en el cuarto hasta que alguna rompa una de las condiciones impuestas "Ore". La primera en romper las reglas sufrirá un castigo que dejo a criterio de Nagisa.**

-Juvia: Vale, Ju... digo, estoy de acuerdo. * Dijo con algo de dificultad. *

-Lucy: Vale...

-Nagisa: Ya se que castigo va a tener la perdedora. * Tiene un aura oscura. *

-Goku: ¿Qué sera lo que estará pasando por su cabeza?. * Aparece de nuevo sin heridas. *

-Todos: ¿¡Cómo te has curado todas tus heridas tan rápido!? * Gritaron todos sorprendidos. *

-Goku: Secreto de estado...

-Nagisa: Por el reto del tren, se ha destruido la mitad del estudio así que meteos en esta caja fuerte gigantesca que ha aparecido de la nada. * Señala una caja fuerte gigante. *

-Lucy/Juvia: * Se meten dentro de la caja fuerte y se cierra la puerta. *

-Goku: * Enciende la televisión gigante en la que están Lucy y Juvia mirándose fijamente. *

Tres horas después...

Lucy/Juvia: * Seguían mirándose fijamente algo rojas. *

-Goku: ¿Cuanto tiempo piensan estar la rubia y la acosadora así?

-Nagisa: En 3, 2, 1...

-Lucy/Juvia: ¡Quiero salir de aquí!/ ¡Juvia quiere salir!

-Nagisa: Empate, así que las dos recibís un castigo.

-Lucy/Juvia: * Salen de la caja algo asustadas. *

-Nagisa: Como soy buena persona os dejare elegir entre dos opciones. La primera: Que os deis un beso con lengua de 10 minutos y sin parar, Lucy con Natsu y Juvia con Gray.

-Juvia: ¡Juvia elige esa opción! * Grito con corazones en los ojos. *

-Lucy: ¿Cual es la segunda?. * Pregunto algo indecisa y colorada. *

-Nagisa: Convertiros en hombres machos peludos, poneros un tutu, bailando danza por toda Magnolia mientras gritáis "¡Yo amo a Justin Bieber!"

-Lucy: Creo que prefiero la primera..., pero, aun están desmayados.

-Nagisa: No te preocupes, yo y mi sarten mágica lo arreglaremos. * Les da un sartenazo a Natsu y a Gray y estos se despiertan. *

-Natsu: ¿¡Quién a sido el bastardo que me ha golpeado!?

-Gray: Digo lo mismo que flamitas.

-Nagisa: He sido yo, ¿algún problema con ello?. * Dijo con aura oscura. *

-Natsu/Gray: ¡Ninguno!. * Dijeron asustados. *

-Nagisa: Pues a hacer una pequeña cosita. * Dijo ya sin su aura oscura. *

-Natsu/Gray: ¿Cual?

-Nagisa: * Les susurra. *

-Natsu/Gray: ¿¡Que!?. * Sonrojados. *

-Nagisa: Hacerlo o sartenazo. * Aura oscura.*

-Natsu/Gray: Aye * Dijeron asustados. *

Los dos se acercaron se acercaron lentamente hacía las chicas. Natsu y Lucy se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron y rápidamente se vuelve en un beso apasionado. Con Juvia y Gray..., directamente, Juvia no conoce la palabra sutil y se le tiro encima a Gray y lo beso apasionadamente. Pasaron los 10 minutos que seguro que todos ellos disfrutaron (a mi no me engañan) y las dos parejas se separaron muy sonrojadas.

-Nagisa: Que pena que acabara..., lo estaba disfrutando. * Dijo comiéndose unas palomitas. *

 **Como te habrás dado cuenta tengo una pequeña muletilla "Ore". Es reciente así que espero no te moleste "Ore". Y si preguntas que significa... eso es secreto por ahora "Ore". Mmm... me pregunto si otros en Fairy Tail desarrollarían "muletillas" como yo "Ore". Digo, aparte de Juvia hablando en tercera persona o Elfman con "Otoko". Eso sería todo por ahora "Ore"**

-Nagisa: La verdad es que no me molesta, es más, me da curiosidad saber lo que significa, espero que pronto nos lo desveles. Y sobre las muletillas, tambien tenemos a Mira-san y su "ara ara".

-Mira: Ara ara.

-Nagisa: Y ya no de quien más. Gracias por tu Review y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

-Goku: ¿Ya hemos acabado de Reviews?.

-Nagisa: Si.

-Goku: ¡Por fin!.

-Nagisa: Espero que os haya gustado y esperamos vuestras preguntas y retos, hasta el siguiente programa.

-Todos: ¡Adios!.

Varios días después...

Había llegado el día del reto de la boda y estábamos en una hermosa iglesia. Invitaron tanto a gente de Fairy Tail como de otros gremios, la gran mayoría solo fueron a burlarse de Natsu por lolicon. En la entrada de la iglesia, se encontraba Goku recibiendo a los invitados, con una gran cara de aburrimiento.

-Lyon: ¿Esta Juvia-chan esta por aquí?. * Dijo con voz de idiota enamorado. *

-Goku: Estoy demasiado ocupado para atender a un idiota enamorado de la acosadora y esta esta enamorada de hielitos, así que dejame en paz. * Lo mira con mala cara. *

-Lyon: * Se va lloriqueando hacía el interior de la iglesia. *

-Lucy: ¿No crees que has sido un poco duro con el?. * Aparece de la nada. *

-Goku: Tu mira allí. * Señala hacía el interior de la iglesia. *

-Gray: ¡Socorro!. * Huye en ropa interior. *

-Juvia: ¡Gray-sama!. * Persigue a Gray. *

-Lyon: ¡Juvia-chan!. * Persigue a Juvia. *

-Goku: Aunque me este aguantando las ganas de reír y grabarlo para colgarlo en algún lugar de Internet..., no crees que ese idiota enamorado debe darse cuenta de la realidad.

-Lucy: Supongo... * Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza. *

-Goku: Oye. * Le llama la atención. * Pareces algo triste, no sera por esto... * Saca una grabadora. *

-Lucy: * Le da una patada a la grabadora, con un aura oscura y se va hacía el interior de la iglesia. *

-Goku: * Mira a los destrozos de la grabadora tranquilo. * Después comprare una grabadora nueva... * Se va tranquilamente dentro de la iglesia. *

-Gajeel: ¡Mocoso!. * Se dirige hacía Goku enfadado. * ¿¡Por qué has puesto ese cartel?! * Señala a un cartel del altar que pone "El Tsundere de hierro y la enana." * ¡No soy ningún Tsundere!.

-Goku: Si, lo eres.

-Elfman: Lo que has escrito no es de hombre. * Señala a un cartel, al lado de el de Gajeel, que pone "El mastodonte y la feminista." *

-Goku: Mi querido Elfman, lo que he escrito hay es de verdaderos hombres.

-Natsu: ¡Cuantas veces he dicho que no soy lolicon!. * Echaba fuego por la boca mientras señalaba a un cartel, que estaba al lado de el de Elfman, que ponía " El lolicon y la peliazul."

-Goku: Porque aunque sea solo un reto, te vas a casar con una chica que es de mi edad y ha saber la edad que tienes tu..., y menos quejas, poneros delante del altar, que no tardaran en llegar las novias...

Poco después de que estos se pusieran en su sitio, llegaron las novias. Levy y Evergreen estaban contentas, aunque esta ultima no lo quiera admitir y Wendy estaba algo triste. La tres caminaban hacía el altar donde estaban sus respectivas parejas. Un cura algo regordete y viejo salio hacía el altar.

-Cura: Aquí estamos reunidos para... * Goku: Después de todo el discurso y el rollazo del si quiero. * Podéis besar a las novias.

Gajeel y Levy se besaron tímidamente. Elfman y Evergreen se dieron un beso apasionado ya que "es de hombres". Y Natsu y Wendy simplemente se dieron un piquito rápido.

-Cura: * Se empieza a reír de repente. *

-Todos: * Se le quedan mirando. *

-Cura: * Se quita una especie de mascara y resulta ser Nagisa. *

-Todos: ¿¡Nagisa!?. * Gritaron todos sorprendidos. *

-Goku: ¿Cómo has sabido de esto?

-Nagisa: Mira-san me lo dijo y me ayudo.

-Goku: ¡Traidora!. * Se da cuenta de algo.* ¿En qué te ha ayudado?

-Nagisa: A drogar a Gajeel, Levy, Elfman, Evergreen, Natsu, Wendy y de paso a Charle.

-Todos¿¡Qué!?.

-Goku: ¿Y para que lo hiciste?.

-Nagisa: Para que filmaran ese papelito que hace que convierta oficiamente en marido y mujer a…Gajeel y Levy, Elfman y Evergreen y Happy y Charle.

-Todos¿¡Qué!?.

-Goku: ¿Drogaste al gato azul volador tambien?.

-Nagisa: No, que va, el mismo se ofreció.

-Goku: ¡Gato traidor!.

-Happy: Aye. * Sartenazo por parte de Charle. *

-Charle: Ah, ahora tambien me tendré que casar y con el neko. * Dijo enfadada, pero tambien se la veía feliz, sera Tsundere. *

-Natsu/Wendy: ¿Y nosotros que?

-Nagisa: Habéis firmado un contrato para ser mis sirvientes durante un capitulo.

-Natsu: ¡No voy a ser tu sirviente! * Corre hacía Nagisa. *

-Elfman: ¡Lo que has hecho no es de hombres!. * También corre hacía Nagisa. *

-Gajeel: ¡Maldita, te vas a enterar!. * También corren hacía Nagisa. *

-Nagisa: * Cuando estan a punto de golpearla les da un sartenazo a los tres y a la vez, tanta fue la fuerza con que les dio que aplastaron a Gray. * Esto es un récord.

Después de que aplastaran a Gray, este les golpeo y estos lo devolvieron, la mayoría de los hombres se unieron y se formo una pelea campal destrozando la iglesia. Entre las chicas, Levy y Evergreen estaban bastante sonrojadas, Wendy estaba contenta, Nagisa sonreía satisfecha junto a Mira y Lucy suspiraba aliviada junto a uno que no es chica, que es Goku, y suspiraba aliviado porque...

-Goku: Ya te dije que no lo dijeras Nagisa.

-Nagisa: Vale, no lo diré y ahora si se acabo el capitulo. Lo siento mucho por la espera, el instituto me tenía muy ajetreada y no me daba tiempo coger el ordenador.

-Goku: Por cierto me das mis patatas.

-Nagisa: Aquí tienes. * Se la lanza entre los escombros. *

-Goku: * Va tras la bolsa de patatas. *

-Nagisa: A lo que iba, como prometí este capitulo es más largo y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

-Goku: ¡Nagisa! ¿qué significa este cartel que pone " Te los has tragado. "?

-Nagisa: Esperamos vuestros Review y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

-Goku: ¡Nagi... * Se apagan las cámaras. *


	3. Un Gay y la boda de nuestros nekos

**(Declaimer: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima)**

 **Fairy show**

Nuestros presentadores y magos de fairy tail, no estaban en el estudio, sino en frente de un edificio, algo antiguo, y parecía ser una escuela o un instituto. ¿Qué estarán planeando?...

-Nagisa: Hola gente, como ya veréis, no estamos en el estudio, ya que hubo una tragedia..., en medio de una pelea asesinaron al pastel de fresas de Erza-san y ella se vengo a su pastel y acabo destrozando el estudio... Pero, eso no importa ahora, tengo un pequeño asunto con este instituto, que es en el que yo estudio, y bueno... he aprovechado que tengo a un dragón slayer de fuego a mi servicio... * Aura aterradora aparece a su alrededor haciendo que todos se echen hacía atrás. *

-Goku: Tendrá que ver esto con lo de ayer... * Dijo asustado.*

Flashback...

Un cansado y aburrido Goku caminaba por el largo pasillo de su casa deseando llegar a su dormitorio.

-Goku: Ah. * Suspira agotado. * Camita mía pronto estaremos juntos... * Oye una música. * Um, ¿no es la canción del dracula?, y procede del dormitorio de Nagisa..., iré a cotillear. * Abre la puerta del dormitorio lentamente y se sorprende.*¿Qué es esto?

¿Que es lo que se había encontrado Goku?. Pues una habitación totalmente oscura y solo iluminada con unas antorchas. Toda la habitación olía a incienso, ya que Natsu y Wendy, vestidos con una toga negra, estaban echando incienso por todos lados y lo más sorprende de todo..., ¡Nagisa estaba tocando **toccata et fuga in D minor** en un organo con un aura totalmente aterradora!.

-Nagisa: Quemar, quemar, quemar... * No para de repetir mientras tocaba el organo. *

-Wendy: Natsu-san, creo que a Nagisa-san le ha afectado demasiado el incienso. * Dijo asustada. *

-Natsu: Yo directamente creo que es rara... * La mira de forma extraña. *

-Goku: ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿ Desde cuando sabe tocar el organo?, y lo más importante...¿¡De donde demonios salio ese organo!?

-?: A mi no me preguntes.

-Goku: * Se gira. * ¡Es el chucho de las nueve puertas del demonio! ¿qué haces aquí?

-Jackal: Primero, mi nombre es Jackal. Segundo, esa loca me secuestro y me hizo en el perro oficial de esa asociación estúpida y lo peor de todo es que de alguna manera quito mi maldición. * Dijo molesto. *

-Goku: ¿Te ha dado un sartenazo, verdad?.

-Jackal: Si...

-Goku: Esa sarten me sorprende cada día más.

-Jackal: * Lo mira extrañado. *

-Ichiya: Men, he sido atraído por este parfum, men. * Aparece de la nada. *

-Nagisa: * Para de tocar de manera ruidosa. * Jackal-san, ya sabes lo que hacer. * Sigue tocando.*

-Jackal: Si no hay más remedio. * Saca un shuriken, va hacía Ichiya y... mejor no saberlo. *

-Ichiya: ¡Meeeeeeen!. * Grita de dolor. *

-Goku: * Se queda traumado. *

Fin del Flashback.

-Goku: Y me tuve que llevar ese trauma por que ella estaba buscando inspiracion para sus diabólicas ideas, maldita loca de las sartenes...

-Nagisa: Bueno, Natsu-san, ya sabes lo que hacer...

-Natsu: Vale, ¡estoy encendido! _**Karyū no Hōkō**_. * Incendia todo el instituto. *

-Nagisa: Que bonito es el fuego... * Sigue con su aura oscura. *

-Mira: * Se oye la sirena de los policías. * Ara, ara, que viene la policía.

-Nagisa: * Se le va el aura oscura. * Es verdad..., ¡Wendy-san trae la limusina y al chófer que secuestramos!.

-Wendy: Aquí esta, Nagisa-san. * Señala a una limusina bastante grande. *

-Nagisa: Perfecto..., chicas, meteos en la limusina. * Se meten en la limusina todas las chicas y ella. *

-Goku: ¿ Y nosotros?.

-Nagisa: Vosotros andando, que no hay espacio. * Se van. *

-Hombres: ¡Maldita loca de las sartenes!.

En otro lugar, muy lejano...

Estaban en un campo abandonado y que parecía estar en la nada. Todas las las chicas parecía estar alegres de la vida y los chicos tirados en el suelo muy sudados por la caminata que se han pegado.

-Nagisa: Después de irnos muy lejos de allí..., vamos a empezar. Pero, antes de empezar, tengo que decir un par de cosas: lo primero, las dos parejas que se casaron en el capitulo anterior estan de luna de miel y no van a estar en todo el capitulo, y por cierto, lo pago Natsu-san.

-Natsu: ¡Ser sin corazón!.

-Nagisa: * Lo ignora. * Lo segundo es que al final del capitulo sera la boda de Happy y Charle.

-Charle: Si y todo por tu culpa. * Tsundere. *

-Happy: Aye, Charle y yo viviremos felices para siempre. * Sartenazo por parte de Nagisa. *

-Nagisa: Tienes suerte de que mi regalo de bodas sea quitarte tu reto, solo durante la boda...

-Goku: Y dejando esto de lado, vamos a empezar con **Ka Uve**.

 **Kai: jajaja, ¡esos tsuderes!*se ríe tanto que se cae del sillón***

-Nagisa: Lo se, Kai-san. * Agarra a Charle y a Gray. * Es que son tan monos, tan lindos..., tan tsunderes. * Los abraza tan fuerte que prácticamente los deja sin oxigeno. *

-Gray: ¡Suéltame, que no puedo respirar!. *Dijo intentando liberarse. *

-Charle: Me ahogo...

 **¿?: jaja, oigan no tendrán una foto de la boda que nos puedan regalar  
¿?: gehe, Reiji tenia razón, esto vale la pena leerlo  
Kai: bueno, bueno, como Reiji esta ocupado con algunos asuntos lo reemplazaran ellos  
¿?: jaja, que tal me llamo Vladimir*hablo un joven con la piel del mismo color que Elfman y con cabello castaño*  
¿?: gehe, y yo Musica*hablo un peliceleste con puntas negras***

-Nagisa: Gracias, me alegro que os haya gustado, Vladimir-san y Musica-san. * Les da una amable sonrisa. * Y respecto a Reiji-san, espero que le vaya bien con esos asuntos.

-Goku: Respecto a la foto..., je je, al final no pude resistirme. * Saca una foto. *

En la foto esta Gray huyendo desnudo de Juvia, esta tenía la ropa interior de Gray en la mano mientras perseguía al mismo y Lyon persiguiendo a Juvia, lo que había en el fondo era la escena de una pelea.

-Goku: Os la regalo, ademas, tengo un montón de fotos que se han vendido como la pólvora y con el dinero que he conseguido, me he comprado una nintendo, la wii u y un montón de video juegos de estos.

 **Kai: bueno antes de poner algún reto o pregunta, completaremos lo no hicieron  
Vladimir: para hacerlo el primer reto es para lo conductores y es que el lean fanfic "[FF] Entrevistas A Los Personajes De Fairy Tail" de Zeon Asakura del foro Foros DZ y traigan a quien realizo las bodas ahí osea a "'él" y que case a Wendy y a Natsu  
Musica: con él ahí la boda se realizara si o si  
Kai: crees que logren hacer que vaya  
Vladimir: si aprecian sus vidas no, así que para eso mencionen a Reiji y díganle que es por el favor que le debe, con eso lo hará, una sugerencia enserio la boda se realizara, porque si intentan ir en contra de "él", bueno, no nos hacemos responsables de los daños  
Musica: están seguros de usar el favor que nos debe para eso  
Vladimir: tranquilo, Reiji dijo que estaba bien**

-Nagisa: Lo siento, pero, no me pude contactar con Zeon-san.

-Goku: Pero, ¿Quién es "el" y que favor le debe a Reiji?.

-Nagisa: No lo se, pero, espero descubrirlo pronto.

 **Kai: por cierto, si conocemos la ova, solo lo dijimos para que no incluyeran a Natsu en la paliza que les dieron  
Vladimir: pero no es verdad lo que dicen, no fue Natsu quien los dirigió, sino fue Jet  
Musica: lo sabemos porque tenemos pruebas en vídeo, el como, es porque alguien no dijo que habia fisgones, así que utilizamos uno dron para que viera si alguien que no fuese mujer se acercara**

-Nagisa: No lo sabía, gracias por la información, Mira-san, puedes apuntar.

-Mira: Claro. * Apunta en una libreta. *

-Natsu: Son buenas personas..., ¡pero ellas dos son unos monstruos!.* Señala a Nagisa y a Mira. *

-Mira: * Lo ignora. * Nagisa-san, ¿oyes algo?.

-Nagisa: * Lo ignora tambien. * No, solo el susurro del tiempo.

 **Kai: jaja, ahora con los retos  
Vladimir: este reto lo pensamos mucho  
Musica: en realidad no tanto, consiste en esto, después de que lean esta parte aparecerá un portal en el estudio y de ahí saldrán diez platos de comida  
Vladimir: la trampa esta en la comida, 5 de los platos son platillo hechos por un amigo de Reiji y el padre de este, ellos son*pausa dramática*, ¡Yukihira Soma¡ y su padre, ¡Jōichirō Yukihira!  
Kai: nos costo un poco convencerlos pero lo hicimos  
Vladimir: y los otros 5 platos están unos platillos que pueden hacer que quien los coma caiga al piso desmayado, ni el mas fuerte puede vencer estos platillos, 1 es uno de los platillos experimentales de Soma, 2 son experimentos de Jōichirō, 1 es un platillo de una amiga de un amigo de Reiji, ¡Mizuki Himeji! y por ultimo un platillo de alguien que no conocen, es un Ocs de Ka, pero su comida esta al nivel de ellos, ¡Akene!  
Musica: en total son 10 platos y para ello saldrán 10 valientes, tienen la oportunidad de comer uno de los platos de toda su vida o comer algo tan horrible que nunca podrán olvidar su sabor  
Vladimir: no se vale cambiar el plato, a quien le toque le toco  
Kai: espero que sobrevivan*con una cara apunto de estallar de la risa**

 **Musica: habla,os demasiado  
Vladimir: si,mejor acabemos con esto**

-Natsu: ¡Malas personas!

-Todos: ¡Pero si hace nada les estabas diciendo que eran buenas personas!. * Gritaron sorprendidos!

-Nagisa: Dejando eso de lado, hemos hecho un sorteo y estos son los elegidos. * Saca una hoja. *

 **Gray**

 **Goku**

 **Happy**

 **Charle**

 **Lucy**

 **Laxus**

 **Wendy**

 **Juvia**

 **Mavis**

 **Erza**

-Goku: ¡Que! ¿Por qué estoy metido ahí?. * Grito sorprendido. *

-Nagisa: Has salido en el sorteo.

-Goku: ¡Esa no es excusa!.

-Nagisa: * Se da media vuelta y lo ignora. *

-Goku: ¡No me ignores!.

-Gray: Mierda.. * Dijo molesto. *

-Natsu: Ja ja, ¡te ha tocado hielitos, espero que te toque el plato malo!. * Se sigue riendo de Gray. *

-Gray: ¡Callate, horno andante!.

-Natsu: ¿¡Qué has dicho princesa del hielo!?

-Gray: Lo que has oído, cabeza de humo. * Se ponen a pelear. *

-Happy: Mientras tenga a Charle y a mis pescados no le tengo miedo, aye. * Sartenazo por parte de Chale. *

-Charle: Que molestia...* Dijo molesta. *

-Lucy: Si no hay más remedio... * Suspira. *

-Laxus: Esto puede ser interesante...

-Wendy: Tengo miedo... * Tiembla. *

-Juvia: ¡Juvia estará bien mientras tenga a Gray-sama a su lado!, ¡Juvia no tiene miedo!.

-Mavis: ¡Esto sera divertido!.

-Erza: ¡Lo haré! ¡Por el orgullo de fairy tail!.

-Nagisa: * Se da cuenta de algo. * Chicos estáis muy nerviosos, ¡animaros!, tenéis el 50% de probabilidad de que comer el mejor plato de vuestras vidas.

-Todos: ¡Y el otro 50% en probar el mismo infierno!.

-Nagisa: Es lo mismo.

-Todos: ¡No lo es!.

-Nagisa: Da igual, mirar. * Señala a una mesa con diez platos que estan tapados. * Esos son los platos del retos, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer...¡que empiece el show!

De repente aparece un escenario, en la que encima de estos esta estan los diez platos del reto, delante del escenario hay unos asientos donde se sientan los espectadores, que tambien aparecieron de la nada, y encima hay un cartel que pone "Cielo o Infierno" encima del escenario.

-Nagisa: ¡Bienvenidos a "Cielo o Infierno"!.

-Espectador:¿¡No era Fairy Show!?. * Le golpea una sarten voladora por parte de Nagisa. *

-Nagisa: Y antes de que nos interrumpiera nuestro querido espectador..., destapemos los platos.

Destapan los diez platos y lo que había era...

-Todos: ¿¡Pescado!?. *Gritaron todos sorprendidos. *

-Nagisa: Pedido especial de nuestro neko favorito.

-Happy: Aye. * Sartenazo por parte de Charle. *

-Nagisa: Y ahora empezaremos por Gray-san.

-Gray: * Se sienta delante de la mesa y se pone a comer. * ¡Es el pescado más delicioso que he comido en mi vida!. * Se pone a comer más rápido. *

-Natsu: ¡Yo tambien quiero de eso!.

-Gray: ¡Te aguantas ojos bizcos!. * Sigue comiendo. *

-Nagisa: Parece que Gray-san se ha comido el pescado del "cielo", quedan cuatro de los "cielos" y cinco de los "infiernos" ahora le sigue Goku.

-Goku: Maldita loca de las sartenes... * Susurra por lo bajo y se sienta delante de la mesa y se pone a comer. * ¿Qué es esta co...?. * Se pone pálido y se desmaya. *

-Nagisa: Vaya, parece que ha comido el pescado del "infierno", ahora quedan cuatro de cada.

-Goku: * Se despierta apenas estable. * Mala hermana..., me vengare... * Se pone a vomitar. *

-Nagisa: Creo que ha sido suficiente venganza verte vomitar...* Le pone cara de angustia. * Da igual, ahora Happy-san. * Pone de nuevo su sonrisa. *

-Happy: * Se sienta delante de la mesa y se pone a comer. * ¡Es el pescado más delicioso que he probado en mi vida. * Le brillan mucho los ojos. * ¡Quiero más!.

-Nagisa: Me temo que no, Happy-san..., dejando eso de lado, quedan tres pescados del "cielo" y cuatro del "infierno", ahora le toca a Charle-san.

-Charle: * Se sienta delante de la mesa y se pone a comer. * Esta bueno, pero, podría estar mejor... * Dijo tan seria como siempre, pero algo contenta, thundere hasta con la comida. *

-Nagisa: Le ha tocado el pescado del "cielo". Quedan dos del "cielo" y cuatro del "infierno". Solo quedan dos del "cielo", ¿quienes serán los afortunados?, ahora le toca a Lucy.

-Lucy: * Se sienta delante de la mesa y se pone a comer. * Sabe muy mal...* Se pone muy pálida y se desmaya. *

-Natsu: ¡Lucy! ¿¡qué le habéis hecho malditos!?. * Todo su cuerpo se cubre de llamas. *

-Nagisa: Kai-san, Musica-san y Vladimir-san os aconsejo tener a mano un transporte, por si acaso...Dejando eso de lado, quedan dos del "cielo" y tres del "infierno". El siguiente sera Laxus-san.

-Laxus: Esto sera fácil... * Se sienta delante de la mesa y se pone a comer. * Esto no es tan malo... * Pone cara de disgusto mientras se intenta tragar un trozo de pescado. * No es tan...* Se pone a vomitar. *

-Nagisa: Hagamos como si no hubiéramos visto eso . * Todos asienten. * Ahora quedan dos de cada. Ahora Wendy-san.

-Wendy: Tengo miedo... * Se sienta delante de la mesa y se pone a comer. * Esta muy bueno. * Se le pasa el miedo y se pone a comer más. *

-Nagisa: Ahora solo quedan una del "cielo" y dos del "infierno". ¿Quién sera la afortunada?. Ahora Juvia.-san.

-Juvia: Juvia lo hara lo mejor posible... * Se sienta delante de la mesa y se pone a comer. * Es lo mejor que Juvia a probado en su vida. * Sigue comiendo. *

-Nagisa: Vaya, parece que las dos que quedan son del "infierno". Lo siento, Erza-san y Mavis-san, lo tendréis que hacer.

-Erza: No importa, lo haré, si es por el orgullo del gremio.

-Mavis: No pasa nada, después de todo soy un fantasma. *Dijo sonriente. *

-Erza: Primera, ¿nos los comemos a la vez las dos?

-Mavis: ¡Por supuesto!.

-Mavis/Erza: * Se sientan delante de la mesa y se ponen a comer. *

-Erza: * Se desmaya. *

-Mavis: * Pone cara de angustia, pero, no le pasa nada. *

-Wendy: Nagisa-san, debemos llevar a Goku-san, Lucy-san y Laxus-san. * Le sugiere preocupada. *

-Nagisa: No hace falta, tenemos esto... * Saca una bolsita, de la que saca algunas judías y se la da a los tres. *

-Goku/Lucy/Laxus: * Se despiertan totalmente curados. * ¿Qué nos has dado?.

-Nagisa: Esto. * Señala a la bolsita. *

-Goku: ¿De donde los has sacado?.

-Nagisa: Se los quite a quien le robaste el nombre.

-Todos: ¿¡Qué!?.

-Nagisa: Yo no lo hice..., hice que Natsu-san se las quitara.

-Natsu: ¡Si lo veo, le pateare el trasero!.

-Todos ¿¡Qué?!.

-Nagisa: Y tambien hice que Natsu-san le dejara una nota, por parte mía, de como tratar mejor a su mujer.

-Todos: ¡Cupido hasta la médula!.

 **Retos:  
-Conviertan a Gray en una piñata humana y luego golpeen lo hasta que caigan los dulces**

-Gray: ¿¡Qué!?.

-Nagisa: * Pega un chasquido y Gray se convierte en piñata. * ¡A golpear!.

-Todos: * Se ponen a golpear a la vez a Gray hasta que caen dulces y se lanzan a por ellos. *

-Nagisa: ¡Me pido los de chocolate!. * Se queda con los de chocolate. *

-Erza: ¡Yo me quedo con la tarta de fresa!. * Tiene una tarta de fresa en la mano. *

-Todos: ¿¡De verdad había una tarta de fresa ahí dentro!?.

-Juvia: Gray-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?.

-Gray: * Ya devuelto a la normalidad. * Siento que han quitado una parte de mi. * Se queda con cara de traumado. *

 **-Que Gray admita que es tsundere y un cono de helado**

-Gray: Parece que queréis seguir molestándome. * Dijo fastidiado. * No lo voy a decir nunca.

-Nagisa: Es que acaso quieres verte las caras con mi amiga la sarten. * Un aura oscura la rodea. *

-Gray: * Niega con la cabeza. *

-Nagisa: Entonces haz el reto.

-Gray: ¡Aye sir! ¡Soy un thundere y un cono de helado!.

-Natsu: Por fin hielitos admite lo que es, pero..., ¡esa chica en una mini-Erza!. * Tiembla de miedo. *

-Todos: * Asienten asustados. *

 **-Que Gray se cambie el nombre solo quitando la "r" al que ya tiene**

-Nagisa: Si le quitamos la r se queda en...

-Goku: ...Gay. * Termina la frase. *

-Todos: ¡Gay!. * Se ríen. *

-Natsu: Hola..., Gay. * Se ríe tanto que se cae de espaldas. *

-Gildarts: Gay, con ese nombre no conquistaras a ninguna mujer. * Se burla para luego caerse de la risa. *

-Juvia: Juvia supone que a partir de ahora tendrá que llamar a Gray-sama, Gay-sama.

-Gay: ¡No me cambies de nombre, Nagisa!.

-Nagisa: * Lo ignora. *

-Gay: ¡No me ignores!, ¡y vosotros ya veréis como os pille!. * Se intenta ir. *

-Erza: ¡Tranquilizate Gay!. * Le agarra para que no se vaya. *

-Gay: ¡Tu tampoco me llames así!.

 **-Que Cana beba una bebida compuesta de alcohol y todos sus derivados*energizaste, cervezas, etc***

-Cana: ¡Me gusta este reto!.

-Gildarts: No, Cana-chan, puede ser malo para tu salud.

-Cana: No me importa, viejo, ve y traémela.

-Gildarts: No te la voy a traer...

-Nagisa: Aquí tienes, Cana-san. * Le da un vaso con una especie de sustancia en su interior. *

-Cana: Gracias.

-Gildarts: ¡No se la des!.

-Cana: * Se lo bebe. *

-Gildarts: ¡No te lo bebas, Cana-chan!

-Nagisa: Creo que ya es demasiado tarde, Gildarts-san. * Dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. *

-Cana: ¡Es el alcohol más delicioso que he probado en mi vida!¡quiero más!.

-Nagisa: ¡Vale!.

-Gildarts: ¡No le des más!.

 **-Que Laxus, Gray y Loke escuchen todas las canciones de Justin Biber y sin trampa o nosotros les pondremos una castigo que hará ver a la sarten de Nagasi como algo inofensivo**

-Todos: ¡Es imposible, esa sarten es terrorífica!.

-Loke: De todas formas, mi bella dama, ¿quién es ese hombre?.

-Nagisa: Es este engendro de la naturaleza. * Les enseña una foto. *

-Laxus: Parece más afeminado que Gay y su nombre.

-Todos: ¡Tienes razon!.

-Gay: ¡Dejar de burlaros, panda de idiotas!.

-Goku: Nagisa, ¿y si en vez de la música, le ponemos el videoclip?.

-Nagisa: Buena idea. Meteros en esta caja fuerte gigante anti-magia y con proyector que ha aparecido de la nada.

-Gay/Laxus/Loke: * Se meten dentro y se cierra la caja fuerte. *

-Goku: Fue un placer conocerlos. * Pone un cartel en la caja fuerte. *

 **R.I.P**

 **Gay (El Tsundere de hielo)**

 **Laxus (El pikachu)**

 **Loke(El mujeriego)**

-Gay: ¿¡Qué es este tipo!? ¡Canta peor que Gajeel!

-Laxus: ¿¡Qué es este _censura_!?

-Loke: ¡Es lo peor que mis bellos oídos han podido escuchar!.

-Gay/Laxus/Loke: ¡Sacarnos de aquí!.

-Todos: * Los ignoran. *

 **-Que Mistogan haga lo que Jellal no se atrevió a hacer, llevar a Erza a una cita, si tienes quejas Jellal, entonces haz algo después del reto**

-Jellal: ¿¡Qué!?

-Erza: Vamos, Mystogan. * Se lleva arrastrando a Mystogan. *

-Mystogan: ¿No se supone que tendría que estar en edolas?. * Dijo confundido. *

-Jellal: ¡Espera...!.

-Nagisa: ¡Para, Erza-san!.

-Erza: * Se para. * ¿Si?.

-Jellal: Gracias, eres una bue...

-Nagisa: No os valláis andado, mejor os lleva el chófer que secuestre en la limusina.

-Jellal: * Se queda en shock. *

-Erza: Gracias, Nagisa. * Aparece la limusina. *

-Nagisa: Señor Chófer, ya sabes lo que hacer.

-Chófer: ¿Cuando me vas a dejar libre?. * Dijo deprimido. *

-Nagisa: ¿Es que acaso quieres que le diga a tu mujer que le pusiste los cuernos a su hermana y encima la dejaste embarazada?. * Dijo con un aura oscura. *

-Chófer: * Se va con Erza y Mystogan dentro y Jellal persiguiéndolos por detras. *

-Nagisa: Me encanta mi trabajo..., Jackal-san, ¿puedes ir para evitar que Jellal-san se meta en problemas?.

-Jackal: Odio mi trabajo... * Va tras ellos. *

-Goku: Nagisa. * Le llama la atención. * estos tres ya han salido. * Señala a Gay, Laxus y Loke. *

-Gay: Esa cosa que se hace llamar cantante, ha cantado lo peor que he podido oír en la vida, y eso que Gajeel ya cantaba mal. * Dijo muy pálido. *

-Laxus: Maldito _censura_. * Dijo molesto. *

-Loke: Después de esto no podre coquetear igual con las mujeres. * Dijo deprimido mientras el flequillo le tapaba una parte del rostro. *

-Todos: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?.

 **Preguntas:  
-¿Que prefieres Erza, Jellal o pastel de fresas?**

Llegan Mystogan y Erza de su cita junto con Jackal que llevaba a Jellal a rastras.

-Nagisa: ¿Qué tal os fue la cita?.

-Erza: Bien, le di bastantes consejos de como conquistar a Knightwalker.

-Mystogan: * Esta con cara de traumado. *

-Todos: ¿¡Pero que le has dicho!?.

-Erza: Cosas no aptas para menores...

-Nagisa: Interesante..., te gustaría meterte en **La asociación Cupido** , te pagaremos con pasteles de fresa.

-Erza: Ya me tenéis dentro. * Dijo mientras le brillan los ojos. *

-Mystogan: ¿Me puedo ir a Edolas?.

-Nagisa: Si, ya has cumplido con tu reto.

-Mystogan: * Se van tambaleando. *

-Nagisa: Dejando todo eso de lado, ¿puedes contestar a la pregunta?.

-Erza: Yo n-no se que-e e-ele-egir. * Dijo tartamudeando. *

-Nagisa: Lo se, los dos estan para comérselos y es una difícil decisión.

-Erza: * Se pone más roja aun. * Yo-o. * Se pone seria de repente. * ¡A mi nadie me manda me llevo a los dos!. * Se lleva a Jellal y al pastel de fresas para hacer cosas no aptas para menores. *

 **-Gildarts, ¿que harías si Cana tuviera un novio?**

-Gildarts: Lo mataría, ya que Cana-chan es una mujer limpia y virgen que no ha tenido un novio nunca y no lo va a tener hasta centro de muchos años.

-Cana: Viejo. * Bebiendo de un botella de vodka. *

-Gildarts: ¿Qué, Cana-chan?.

-Cana: He tenido muchos novios y hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser virgen. * Sigue bebiendo Vodka. *

-Gildarts: * Se desmaya. *

 **-Laxus, ¿que se sintió oír las canciones de Justin Biber?**

-Laxus: Querer entran en el videoclip y matar a ese afeminado para que se callara.

-Todos: * Se le quedan mirando. *

-Laxus: Si hubierais estado en nuestra situación, hubierais querido hacer lo mismo.

-Gay/Loke: ¡El tiene razon!.

 **-¿Alguien quisiera vengarse de nosotros?**

-Natsu/Lucy/Gay/Loke/Laxus/Jellal/Goku: ¡Por supuesto que si!.

-Nagisa: Goku, te quieres vengar por...

-Goku: ¡Ya te dije que no lo dijeras!.

-Nagisa: Vale..., por el momento. * Dijo lo ultimo como un susurro. *

 **Vladimir: esas nada mas, Kai una pregunta  
Kai: es raro que me preguntes algo  
Vladimir: solo responde  
Kai: okey  
Vladimir: porque el reto de las bodas  
Kai: ah, eso Reiji quería molestar  
Vladimir: y la de Happy  
Kai: es que Reiji le debía un favor*hablando si darse cuenta*  
Vladimir: al de ahí  
Kai: claro que no lagartija con alas, al de nuestro tiemp...*se da cuenta que hablo de mas*, quiero decir, al de ahí, a quien mas, jeje*ríe nervioso*  
Musica: mejor no despedimos antes de que digas otra cosa cabello teñido  
Los tres: 1.. 2.. 3.. ¡Aye!**

-Nagisa: Vaya que misterio, ¿no?. Conan-san, ve ha investigar.

Nagisa le habla a un niño de unos 7 años de ojos azules, con gafas, y con...Espera un momento...

-Todos: ¿¡Has secuestrado a un personaje de otra serie!?:

-Nagisa: No, lo contrate para mis servicios.

-Conan: No la hagáis caso, en medio de un caso de asesinato se colo, hizo que me durmiera con cloroformo y me llevo hasta aquí.

-Todos:¿¡Qué!?

-Nagisa: No te preocupes, ya lo resolverás otro día, tienes que ir a investigar lo de hay arriba y a cambio te devolveré a tu cuerpo real durante un día entero y podrás ir con la novia de cena a un restaurante de lujo con los gastos pagados por Natsu-san.

-Natsu: ¡Tu lo que has hecho es quitarme todos mis ahorros!.

-Nagisa: * Lo ignora. * Entonces, Conan-san, ¿esta dispuesto ha hacerlo?.

-Conan: Si. * Dijo convencido. *

-Nagisa: Entonces, ¿puedes irte a resolverlo?.

-Conan: * Se va. *

-Nagisa: Kai-san, Musica-san y Vladimir-san gracias por el Review y nos vemos el próximo capitulo. Ahora el Review de **El-Horus**.

 **Interesante, aun me duelen las mejillas de tanto reírme.**

-Nagisa: Gracias por el Review, Horus-san, y me alegro de que te hayas reído,esa es la intención.

 **Pero dejando eso de lado voy a dictar mis retos.** **  
** **Para Jubia: aguanta todo el capitulo sobre las piernas de gray por el resto del capítulo**

-Juvia:¡Juvia estará encantada de sentarse encima de Gay-sama!. * Se sienta encima de Gay. *

-Gay: ¿Por qué a mi siempre me meten en este tipo de cosa. *

-Natsu/Goku: * Se ríen de el, no muy disimuladamente. *

-Gay: ¡Y vosotros dejar de reíros!, ¿¡os es que acaso queréis pelea!?.

-Juvia: ¡Gay-sama! ¡Juvia siempre estará contigo!. * Lo abraza demasiado fuerte, todavía sentada encima de Gay. *

-Gay: ¡Socorro!.

-Natsu/Goku: * No aguantan más y se ríen tanto que se caen de espaldas. *

 **Para Natsu: como fallaste en mi reto tu reto sera evitar que Erza se coma el siguiente pastel de fresas si no lo logras seras el mayordomo de Fray.**

-Nagisa: ¿Fray?, me imagino que te estarás refiriendo a Gray-san, ahora conocido tambien como Gay-san.

-Natsu: ¿¡Qué!?, ¡no voy a ser sirviente de hielitos, ya he tenido suficiente con ser sirviente de la loca de las sartenes!.

-Erza: * Esta a punto de comerse un trozo de pastel de fresas. *

-Natsu: * Sin pensar en las consecuencias, tira el pastel de fresas de Erza. * Por los pelos. * Le da un escalofrió y se da cuenta de que Erza le mira con un aura oscura. * E-erza.

-Erza: Has asesinado a mi pastel de fresas, eso merece un castigo, te haré "eso". * Se lo lleva a rastras a algún lugar. *

-Natsu: ¡Socorro!. * Intenta escapar. *

-Goku: ¡Adios, rosadito!.

-Lucy: Espero que a Natsu le vaya bien y Erza no se pase. * Suspira preocupada. *

-Nagisa: * Le da una mirada picara. *

-Lucy: Nagisa, ¿qué pasa?.

-Nagisa: No, nada. * Se va hacía Mira. * Apunta, Lucy esta sobre-preocupada por Natsu-san.

-Mira: Vale. * Apunta en una libreta. *

 **Eso es todo. Por el momento (insertar risa diabólica aquí)**

-Nagisa: Vaya, Horus-san eres diabólico. * También se ríe de forma diabólica. *

-Mira: * Se une a ellos. *

-Goku: Dan miedo, pero seguro que se vienen buenos retos.

-Nagisa: Adios, Horus-san. Ahora tenemos el Review de **Indioman200**.

 **(Risa) Ore Ore Ore... lo de Laxus fue divertido.**

-Goku: Lo se, valió la pena ser electrocutado por quitar lo badass al pikachu.* Se ríe. *

 **Bueno hoy solo tengo desafíos: Combates Ore! Quisiera ver pelear a:**

-Nagisa: Vaya combates esto parece que va a ser divertido.

-Goku: * Risas. * Esto no me lo pierdo.

-Natsu: ¡Os pateare el trasero a todos! * Grito con bastantes heridas por lo de Erza. *

 **Romeo vs Wendy (que son de la misma edad mas o menos Ore)**

Wendy y Romeo estan mirándose fijamente en el campo de batalla, los dos estan decididos a ganar.

-Romeo: No pienso perder Wendy-nee.

-Wendy: Yo tampoco pienso perder, Romeo-san.

-Romeo: Pero, yo tengo la carta definitiva para ganar. * Dijo decidido. *

-Wendy: * Lo mira extrañada. *

-Romeo: * Se come ciruelas en vinagre y se la queda mirando. *

-Goku: ¡Su cara parece un culo!. * Se ríe. *

-Wendy: * Pone mala cara y se desmaya. *

-Nagisa: ¡Romeo-san gana a base de ciruelas!.

 **Happy vs Laxus (nomas a ver que pasa Ore)**

Estamos en el campo de batalla, Happy mira a Laxus decidido mientras que este lo mira con aburrimiento.

-Happy: No perderé contra ti, Laxus. ¡Aye!. * Se lanza contra Laxus. *

-Laxus: * Le da un puñetazo que lo envía contra Nagisa y esta le da un sartenazo que lo envía al suelo.

-Happy: Me rindo... * Dijo mientras le daban vueltas los ojos. *

-Nagisa: ¡El ganador es Laxus por un puñetazo y un sartenazo por parte mía!.

 **Lucy vs Juvia (sé que por lo menos una quedó con ganas Ore)**

Estamos en el campo de batalla, Lucy y Juvia se miran fijamente, esta ultima encima de Gay.

-Juvia: Juvia no perderá contra su rival del amor.

-Lucy: Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no tengo nada con Gay.

-Juvia/Lucy: *Siguen mirándose fijamente. * ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!.

-Juvia: * Tijera. *

-Lucy: * Papel. *

-Juvia: ¡Bien! ¡Juvia le ha ganado a su rival de amor! ¡Ahora Juvia se puede quedar con Gay-sama!.

-Lucy: Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada con Gay. * Suspira cansada. *

-Gay: ¿¡Podéis dejar de llamarme así!?.

-Nagisa: ¡Juvia gana por tijeras!.

 **Natsu vs Mira (que sería interesante Ore)**

Estamos en el campo de batalla, Natsu y Mira se miran fijamente.

-Natsu: Esta pelea sera interesante, ¡estoy encendido!.

-Mira: No pienso perder, Natsu.

-Natsu: * Va hacía Mira y salta para darle un puñetazo. *

-Mira: Mi libreta se ha caído. * Se agacha. *

-Natsu: * Salta sin querer encima de Mira y va hacía Nagisa. *

-Nagisa: ¡No vayas hacía mi!. * Le da un sartenazo a Natsu estampándolo contra el suelo y dejándolo fuera de combate. *

-Mira: * Se levanta. * Ara ara, parece que he ganado.

-Nagisa: ¡Gana mira por agacharse y por sartenazo por parte mía!.

 **Que tengan todos buen día Ore.**

-Nagisa: Igualmente y gracias por el Review. Ahora tenemos el Review de **María Belmar**.

-Goku: ¿¡Qué!?, ¡tengo que esconderme en algún lado! ¡ya se, a la caja fuerte!. * Se mete en la caja fuerte. *

 **Mooooooollllaaaaaa,vas mejorando nagisa :)**

-Nagisa: Gracias, María, y tambien gracias por el Review.

 **Veremos a Gray desnudo más veces no? Jejeje**

-Todos: ¿No es obvio?, después de todo es un stripper.

-Gay: Eso es mentira. * Esta medio desnudo. *

-Erza: Gay, tu ropa.

-Gay: * Se da cuenta. * ¿¡Cuando paso!?.

-Erza: Estabas así todo el rato.

-Juvia: ¡Gay-sama quería hacerle a Juvia un stripper!. * A saber lo que pasaba en sus fantasías. *

-Todos: No es eso... * Dijeron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. *

 **Yo reto a natsu y Gray a estar los dos solos en un balneario durante 3horas sin pelearse,si no lo cumplen recibirán una paliza de Erza y tendrán qe cantar en un concierto Jejeje**

-Natsu/Gay: ¿¡Qué!?

-Nagisa: Lo siento María, no lo haremos...

-Natsu/Gay: * Suspiran tranquilos. *

-Nagisa: ¡En este capitulo porque en le siguiente nos iremos a un balneario a hacer el reto!.

-Natsu/Gay: ¿¡Qué!?.

-Todos: ¡Bien!.

-Goku: * Se asoma por la puerta de la caja fuerte. * Esto puede ser interesante.

-Nagisa: Antes de que se me olvide, ¿puedes escoger la canción por si no cumplen el reto?. Con esto dicho, se acabaron los Reviews y ahora llega la parte de la boda de Happy y Charle-san, así que, vamos para a iglesia.

-Todos: * Se van. *

En otro lugar...

Ya era el momento de la boda de nuestros nekos y estábamos en una iglesia diferente a la de la otra vez, ya que la habían destruido. De invitados habían venido los miembros de fairy tail, miembros de otros gremios y los exceeds. Como la otra vez, esta Goku en la entrada de la iglesia recibiendo a los invitados, aburrido y con orejas de neko en la cabeza.

-Lyon: * Se le acerca. * ¿Esta Ju...?

-Goku: No voy a atender a idiotas como tu. * Le mira con mala cara. *

-Lyon: * Se va lloriqueando hacía el interior de la iglesia. *

-Goku: * Se enfada. * ¡No aguanto más!. * Agarra las orejas de neko, las tira y las aplasta con el pie. * Me voy dentro. * Se va hacía el interior de la iglesia. * Lo que me faltaba. * Mira hacía el altar. *

-Milliana: Neko, neko, neko... * Abraza muy fuertemente a Happy y a Lily. *

-Nagisa: Milliana-san, ¿puedes dejar de abrazar a novio?, lo necesitamos de una pieza.

-Lily: ¿Y yo?, que soy el padrino.

-Milliana: Pero, ¿los puedo abrazar después de la boda?.

-Nagisa: Por supuesto.

-Goku: * Se acerca. * ¿Podéis dejar de decir tonterías?, que ya viene la tsundere.

-Nagisa: Vale, ¡todos a vuestros puestos!.

Ya había llegado Charle, poco después de que se hubieran puesto donde debían de estar cada uno. Entonces, el cura salio del altar, este parecía ser de verdad.

-Cura: Aquí estamos reunidos para... * Goku: Después de todo el discurso y..., Nagisa: No voy a permitir que hagas lo mismo que la otra vez, solo te voy a permitir quitar el discurso... Goku:Vale...* Happy, ¿quieres a Charle como tu legitima esposa?.

-Happy: Aye.

-Cura: Y Charle, ¿quieres a Happy como tu legitimo esposo?.

-Charle: Si no hay más remedio... * Tsundere hasta en su boda. *

-Cura: Entonces, os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

-Happy: * Se queda paralizado por los nervios. *

-Charle: Por dios... * Le da un beso rápido a Happy. *

-Happy: * Se desmaya de la felicidad. *

-Todos: ¡Fiesta!. * Al principio todos lo celebraban, pero, rápidamente todos se pusieron a pelear y destrozaron a iglesia, otra vez. *

-Nagisa: Y mientras todo esto pasa...

-Goku: Oye, ¿y mis patatas?.

-Nagisa: Como en el capitulo anterior, María quería patatas, le he enviado tu paga, ¿te molesta?.

-Goku: En lo absoluto... * Contesto asustado. *

-Nagisa: Ahora si, espero que os haya gustado, esperamos vuestros Review y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. * Se despide con a mano mientras se apagan las cámaras. *


	4. ¡Viaje al Balneario!

**(Declaimer: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima)**

 **Fairy show**

Se encienden las cámaras y nos encontramos en los que parecen un balneario algo antiguo. En su interior, estaban los presentadores y a los magos vestidos con yukatas típicas de los balnearios.

-Nagisa: ¡Hola!, ya estamos en los balnearios para cumplir el reto de María del otro día y nos quedaremos todo el capitulo aquí. Antes de empezar, ¿qué tal os fue en la luna de miel?.

-Levy: Fue divertido, aunque, se me acerco un chico a pedirme la hora y Gajeel casi lo mata...

-Gajeel: No te creas la gran cosa, enana, ese tipo podría haber sido un acosador... * Dijo algo sonrojado. *

-Levy: * Se sonroja. *

-Nagisa: Gajeel-san, eso se llama celos. * Le manda una mirada picara. *

-Gajeel: ¡Callate, loca de las sartenes!.

-Nagisa: ¡Mira-san!, ¿puedes apuntar?.

-Mira: Claro. * Apunta en la libreta. *

-Gajeel: ¡No lo apuntéis!.

-Goku: ¿Y tu, mastodonte?.

-Elfman: Primero, llamarme mastodonte no es de hombres y segundo, ¡esa luna de miel fue de hombres!. * Abanicazo. *

-Evergreen: ¡Como no te calles te voy a convertir en piedra!.

-Elfman: ¡Callate mujer!.

-Goku: Estos dos siguen igual.

-Happy: Charle, ¿y por que nosotros no fuimos de luna de miel?.

-Charle: Porque el dinero de ese estúpido viaje lo he puesto para que podamos ir aquí. * Tsundere. *

-Happy: * Se pone a llorar. * Yo quería ir de luna de miel...

-Nagisa: * Tose. * Volvamos al reto. Como yo soy mujer, no podre vigilarlos, así que los vigilara Goku. * Se gira hacía el. * Te otorgo a excalibur-sarten, da sartenazos a quien no se atreva a cumplir los retos o intenta espiarnos. * Le da la sarten. *

-Goku: Pues vale...

-Nagisa: ¡Chicas!, mientras ellos cumplen el reto, vamos a relajarnos.

-Chicas: ¡Si!. * Se van. *

-Hombres: ¡Tiene un morro que se lo pisan!.

Ya dentro de los baños, estaban todos los chicos ya metidos en las aguas. Natsu y Gay estaban mirándose fijamente mientras los demas los miraban divertidos.

-Gajeel: ¿Cuanto duraran Salamander y hielitos? Ge-he.

-Elfman: ¡Hacer retos es de hombres!.

-Goku: ¿Y yo por qué tengo que vigilarlos si ya se sabe como acabaran?. * Suspira aburrido. *

-Natsu: * Se levanta. * ¡No soporto ver tu estúpida cara y no golpearte, cubito de hielo!.

-Gay: * También se levanta y chocan sus frentes. * ¡Lo mismo te digo, cabeza de carbón!. * Se ponen a pelear. *

-Goku: Ya sabía yo que este par no iban a durar. * Le da un escalofrió por la espalda. * Esta sensación... * Tiembla. * ¡Es ella! ¡tengo que esconderme!. * Se le pasa una idea por la cabeza. * ¡Chicos, hagamos una competición de quien aguanta más debajo del agua!. * Se mete debajo del agua!.

-Gajeel: Ge-he, parece que el mocoso tiene ganas de competir..., ¡No perderé!. * Se mete debajo del agua. *

-Elfman: ¡Hacer competiciones es de hombres!. * Se mete debajo del agua. *

Así, todos se metieron debajo del agua..., todos excepto Natsu y Gay que estaban peleando hasta que oyen el ruido de unos arbustos cerca de las aguas termales.

-Natsu: ¿Qué es ese ruido?.

-María: * Sale de los arbustos. * ¡Mi perrito! ¿¡Donde estas!?.

-Gay: ¿No es la chica que secuestro a Goku el otro día?.

-Natsu: Si, parece ser muy rara...

-María: * Se da cuenta de que estan ahí. * ¡Natsu, Gay, tíos buenos!.

-Natsu/Gay: ¿¡Tíos buenos!?.

-María: ¿Habéis visto a mi perrito por aquí?.

-Gay: Pues...

-María: ¡No importa! ¡ya le comprare una jaula para que no se vuelva a escapar e iré a por el otro día! ¡hoy me llevare a vosotros y seréis mis perritos sexys!.

-Natsu/Gay: ¿¡Perritos sexys!?.

-María: * Los agarra a los dos de los pies. *

-Natsu: ¡Socorro!. * Intenta salir del agarre. *

-Gay: ¡Suéltame loca!. * Intenta salir del agarre. *

-María: ¡Ya veréis lo bien que nos lo pasaremos los tres juntos!. * Se va a través de los arbustos. *

Justamente cuando se fueron los demas ya salieron a la superficie.

-Gajeel: ¡He ganado!.

-Elfman: ¡No, he ganado yo!.

-Max: ¡Panda de mentirosos, escoba-chan y yo somos los ganadores!.

-Todos: * Se ponen a pelear. *

-Goku: Me he librado por los pelos. * Suspira tranquilo. *

Rato después...

Después de los baños, todos se reunieron en el pasillo del balneario, pero, Natsu y Gay no aparecieron.

-Nagisa: Goku, ¿cumplieron el reto?.

-Goku: Que va, no tardaron en ponerse a pelear.

-Erza: ¿Y donde estan ahora esos dos?. * Dijo con un aura oscura rodeándola. *

-Goku: Pues no se... * Dijo de forma sospechosa. *

-Nagisa: * Le mira de forma sospechosa. *

De repente, llegan Natsu y Gay corriendo, desnudos, y con varias heridas en sus cuerpos.

-Natsu: * Se para delante del grupo. * Esa chica esta más loca de lo que pensé. * Suspira cansado. *

-Gay: * También se para delante del grupo. * Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo cabeza de humo. * Suspira tambien cansado. *

-Chicas: * Estan muy sonrojadas. *

-Natsu/Gay: * Se dan cuenta de su situación. * No-o es lo que-e pa-are-ece. * Estan muy sonrojados.*

-Chicas: * Derrame nasal. *

-Lucy: Na-atsu. * Cara muy roja mientras un hilo de sangre de la nariz. *

-Juvia: ¡Gay-sama!. * Se desmaya con corazones en os ojos y un gran derrame nasal. *

-Nagisa: Que buena vista tengo desde aquí... * Tiene un pequeño hilo de sangre por la nariz. *

-Erza: *Aura aterradora. * ¡Natsu, Gay, como os atrevéis a derramar la sangre de mis compañeras!.

-Natsu/Gay: ¡No es nuestra culpa de que estemos así!.

-Erza: ¡Esa no es excusa!. * Se re-equipa a la armadura del purgatorio y se lanza contra ellos para golpearles. *

-Nagisa: Y mientras esto sucede vamos a empezar con el Review de **Ka Uve**.

 **Kai: jajajajaja, ¡esos tipos no lograria ni hacerme sudar y si a mi no me hacen nada a Reiji pero!**

-Natsu: * Aparece ya vestido pero con un montón de heridas y moretones por parte de Erza. * ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ya veras como te haré sudar con mi fuego!.

-Nagisa: * Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * Natsu-san, creo que lo que Kai-san a querido decir es que no esta asustado de vosotros y ademas de que eso a sonado un poco mal...

 **Musica: gehe, es un sueño imposible, por cierto el favor que le debe, es por unos asuntos de venta, quien crees que hacen sus armas  
Kai: jaja , para que no piensen que solo hablo*dijo con una mirada confiada*, les enseñare esto*chasquea lo dedos y sientos de portales de color dorado se abren en el cielo*, mi magia principal, pero no la unica, Puerta de Babilonia, creo que los conductores sabran sobre ella*en eso de los portales comienzan a salir de cada uno armas de fuego de gran tamaño y apuntan hacia el estudio*, es suficiente*chasquea los dedos y hace desaparecer todo* y mi as bajo la manga*levanta su brazo y a su alrededor comienza a formarse una estructura gigantesca, del mismo tamaño que el Sistema-R* este es el cañon babel, un disparo y es mas que suficiente para desaparecer un dragón **

-Todos: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Sorprendente!.

-Nagisa: * Suspira. * Menos mal ya estaba pensando que nos quedaríamos otra vez sin estudio y eso que apenas lo hemos reconstruido.

-Natsu: ¡Interesante, quiero pelear contigo! ¡estoy encendido!.

-Todos: ¡Ni se te ocurra, pedazo de idiota!

 **Musica: es mi turno*su cuerpo comienza a emanar gran cantidad de energia magica y se recubre de una capa de metal*, gehe, este es mi elemento, pero no me comparen con el cabeza de metal esto no es acero ni hierro, esto es orichalcum un metal legendario**

-Gajeel: ¿¡Cómo me has llamado, bastardo!?.

-Natsu: Vaya, interesante..., ¡tambien quiero pelear contigo!.

-Todos: ¿¡Todavía insistes con eso, idiota!?.

 **Vladimir: sigo yo, *igual que Musica libera mucha energia magica y con voz pesada* Take Over: ¡Soul Dragon!, ¡WEISSLOGIA!*y despues de un brillo se puede ver a Vladimir cubierto de escamas blqncas y su cabello tomo un tono rubio*, debo mencionar que este no es el unico en mi repertorio, jeje**

-Sting: ¡Weisslogia!. * Grito sorprendido. *

-Goku: ¿¡Pero que hace aquí el rubio oxigenado!?

-Nagisa: Recuerda que puede participar gente de otros gremios, pero, eso no tiene importancia..., ¿¡cómo demonios es que tiene el pelo rubio y tiene escamas!?.

-Wendy: Si tienes un gran repertorio..., ¡eso significa que Grandeeney...! * Dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos. *

-Natsu: Ingeel...

-Gajeel: Metalicana...

-Rogue: Skiadrum...

-Dragón slayers: ¿¡Qué significa todo esto!?

-Nagisa: No lo se..., que misterio, Conan-san, ya sabes lo que hacer.

-Conan: Vale...

 **Kai: creo que dejaste traumado a los Dragon Slayers**

-Dragón slayers: ¡Obviamente si! ¿¡pero qué tipo de magia es esa!?.

 **Musica: no importa, dejemos los retos y preguntas  
Vladimir: aaahh, no cumplieron todo el reto de la boda, por cierto es un fic, no es necesario que te comuniques con Zeon, a estado desconectado por mucho tiempo **

-Nagisa: Ah, vaya, no lo sabía... * Dijo confundida. *

-Goku: Si es que eres tonta. * Recibe un sartenazo, pero, se recupera rápidamente. * Respecto al reto, lo siento, se intento, pero el odio de Nagisa hacía los lolicones la supero. Ademas, solo hay que mirarla.

-Nagisa: * Quema una foto de Mest con un mechero y justamente delante de el. *

-Mest: ¡Esa era una de mis mejores fotos!.

-Nagisa: * La rodea un aura oscura. * Te aguantas lolicon.

-Mest: ¡No soy ningún lolicon!.

-Nagisa: * Le enseña un póster de Wendy. *

-Mest: ¡Mi loli favorita!.

-Nagisa: * La quema tambien. * Pues ahora te quedas sin ella.

-Goku: Lo veis...

Pero, Goku sabía en el fondo de su corazón, que se alegraba por ello, ya que no se había casado...

-Goku: Podrías guardar este secreto por una vez en tu vida.

-Nagisa:Vale...

 **Kai: reto a Natsu que tenga un cita con Wendy, premio, Natsu debe utilizar la tarjeta de credito de Nagasi, asi que..  
Vladimir: ...no te contengas Natsu y compra todo lo que quieras, sin olvidarte de Wendy **

-Nagisa: ¿¡Qué!?

-Natsu: Je je, ahora me vas ha pagar todo lo que me hiciste. * Le quita la tarjeta de crédito a Nagisa. *

-Nagisa: ¡No me quites mi tarjeta! ¡con eso no me puedo comprar mis trastos!. * Se pone a llorar. *

-Gay: ¡Pero no llores! * Dijo nervioso. *

-Natsu: * Carga a Wendy en el hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas. * ¡Me lo gastare todo en comida y bueno, Wendy, tambien te podrás comprar lo que quieras!.

-Wendy: * Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * No hace falta, Natsu-san.

-Natsu: ¡Vamos, Wendy!. * Se van. *

-Erza: * Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * Me pregunto que clase de cita hara este animal.

-Lucy: No te preocupes, Nagisa.

-Levy: Ya veras como todo ira bien.

-Nagisa: * De repente se pone a reír. *

-Lucy/Levy: * Se quedan extrañadas. *

-Nagisa: * Saca una tarjeta de entre sus dedos. * El ha cogido una falsa.

-Todos: ¿¡Qué!?.

-Goku: ¡Pero, como se te ocurre pedazo de loca! ¡a los demas nos torturas con tus sartenazos por no querer hacer o no hacer nuestros retos y tu tan pancha no los haces y no recibes sartenazos!.

-Nagisa: * Lo ignora. *

-Goku: ¡No me ignores!.

 **Musica: para Gay, que este en un convento por 1 hora  
Kai: y eso porque  
Musica: que crees que le hagan en cuanto lo vean desnudo **

**Kai: Gay, mejor lleva algo para protejer tus parte nobles**

-Gay: Pues vale y no me hara falta esa protección que dices.* Se va del balneario desnudo. *

-Goku: Pues bien empezamos...

Justamente cuando Gay se fue, llego Natsu cubierto de llamas y cargando a Wendy en el hombro.

-Natsu: ¡Maldita, por tu culpa hemos tenido que hacer trabajos sociales para pagar toda la comida que me he comido!.

-Nagisa: Así es la vida... * Dijo simplemente. * Pero, de recompensacion podrás ver a Gay-san en un convento.

-Natsu: ¿¡El stripper!? ¿¡en un convento!? ¡esto no me lo pierdo!. * Grito alegremente como si no se hubiera enfadado antes. *

-Todos: ¡Qué rápido se le ha pasado el enfado!.

-Nagisa: Goku, ya sabes lo que hacer...

-Goku: Encantado lo hago. * Pulso el botón de un mando que tenía en la mano y apareció la televisión de hace un par de capítulos. *

Todos se sentaron en unas sillas que había allí, Goku encendió la televisión y hay apareció Gay ,todavía desnudo, a punto de entrar al convento, antes de entrar se cruzo con una monja que tenía una maceta en la manos.

-Monja: * Se le cae la maceta. * ¡Hijo mio de mi vida! ¡que haces andando como Dios te ha dado al mundo!.

-Gay: ¿Y? ¿qué tiene de malo?.

-Monja: ¿¡Cómo puedes ir andando así por un lugar sagrado de Dios y estar tan tranquilo !? ¡iras al infierno por pagano!. * Coje un lanzallamas y le ataque. *

-Gay: * Esquivando el ataque. * ¿¡Pero, que haces vieja loca!?.

-Monja: * Le da una patada en sus partes nobles. *

-Gay: * Apenas habla por el dolor. * Debí haberme llevado protección...

-Monja: * Le vuelve a atacar con el lanzallamas. *

-Gay: * Apenas lo esquiva y se mete dentro del convento seguido de la monja, ya no se ve nada. *

En el balneario.

-Todos: * Se parten de risa e incluso alguno se cae de la silla. *

 **Vladimir: que Loke sea abofeteado por cada chica con la que haya coqueteado**

-Loke: Tampoco deben ser tan... * Ve una larga fila. *¡Cuantas preciosidades juntas!.

-Goku: Y todas te van a dar una bofetada, mujeriego.

Y así, prácticamente, todas o casi todas las chicas de Fiore, incluidas a chicas de los gremios, como Minerva o Yukino, le pegaron una bofetada a Loke. Pronto, le llego el turno a las chicas de fairy tail, que para entonces Loke tenía bastantes heridas.

-Erza: Te lo mereces. * Le da una super-bofetada. *

-Juvia: Juvia siente hacer esto. * Le da una bofetada. *

-Lissana: Lo siento, Loke. * Le da una bofetada. *

-Mira: * Con un aura oscura le da una bofetada. *

-Lucy: Lo siento por hacer esto.* Le da una bofetada. *

-Nagisa: * Con una amable sonrisa, pero con un aura oscura. * No me arrepiento de nada.* Le da una bofetada. *

-Cana: * Muy borracha, directamente lo golpea y hace que se caiga definitivamente. *

-Loke. Ha merecido la pena ser golpeado por tantas preciosidades... * Se desmaya. *

Entonces, aparece Gay bastante herido y con un traje de ¿¡cura!?.

-Todos: * Se tapan la boca para evitar reírse, aunque les resultaba bastante difícil. *

-Gay: Mejor callaros y no decir nada...* Dijo algo sonrojado. *

 **Kai: mi turno, que Jerall y Sting sean mandado al mundo de Metro 2033 por 3 horas, con brazaletes supresores de magia  
Vladimir: eso es cruel  
Kai: prefieres que los manden a la isla de New Kama de One Piece, uh, mejor, que ellos elijan entre uno de esos lugares **

-Jellal/Sting: ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y que demonios son esos sitios!?.

-Nagisa: Del video juego, he oído hablar de el, pero no se de lo que va y One piece nunca lo he visto.

-Goku: Yo si se de lo que va una cosa y he visto la otra.

-Jellal/Sting: ¿Y?.

-Goku: En la primera te mueres de miedo y en el segundo... * Escalofríos. * No quiero ni recordarlo...

-Jellal: Um, creo que cojere ese destino misterioso.

-Sting: Yo igual.

-Goku: Mala decisión, yo hubiera cogido la otra opción.

-Jellal/Sting: ¿¡No podemos rectificar!?.

-Goku: Nop y ahora iros. * Pulsa el botón del mando y los manda a la isla New Kama. *

-Natsu: ¿Y que es esa isla?.

-Goku: Una isla llena de travestís besucones.

-Todos: * Escalofrió. *

-Erza: Más les vale a esos travestís no tocar a Jellal. * Le rodea un aura oscura. *

 **Musica: pregunta para los dragon slayers, ¿Que piensan de la magia de Vladimir?**

-Dragón Slayers: ¡Es muy sorprendente y nos preguntamos de donde demonios ha conseguido esa magia! ¿¡acaso habéis cogido el alma de nuestros padres!? ¡responder!.

-Jellal/Sting: * Llegan de un portal, muy pálidos y con vestidos de mujer. *

-Nagisa: ¡Vaya! ¿ya han pasado 3 horas? ¡que rápido se pasa el tiempo!. Ahora, Sting-san, ¿puedes decirnos que te pareció la magia de Vladimir-san?.

-Sting: * Balbucea, pero, no se le entiende nada. *

-Nagisa: * Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * No se te entiende nada.

-Erza: ¡Esos travestís me las pagaran por haber tocado a mi Jellal!.

-Nagisa: ¡No te vayas, Erza-san!, ya iras cuando termine el programa.

-Erza: Vale... * Le sale un aura oscura. * ¡Pero cuando les vea no me contendré!.

 **Vladimir: para el maestro Makarov y la maestra Mavis, ¿como le hace para mandar todas las cartas de diculpas y facturas hechas por los miembros del gremio, a Reiji le ayudaria esa informacion?**

-Makarov: Simplemente les digo que les voy a hacer "eso" y se ponen a hacer disculpas como pardillos. * Sonríe orgulloso de si mismo. *

-Mavis: Yo tambien usaba ese método.

-Nagisa: Primera, ¿qué es "eso"?

-Mavis: Pues veras...

-Todos: ¡Un momento! ¿¡cómo es que puede ver a la primera!?

-Nagisa: * Se remanga el brazo derecho y se ve que en su antebrazo tiene la marca del gremio del color azul celeste. * Pues que me he unido.

-Goku: Yo tambien...* Tiene remangada la manga izquierda y se ve que en su antebrazo tiene la marca del gremio de color azul oscuro. *

-Todos: ¿¡Sois magos!?.

-Nagisa: * Con su amable sonrisa. * Sip, pero, de momento, no enseñare mi magia.

-Goku: Ni yo tampoco...

 **Kai: pafa Gay, jeje, ¿que reto quieres que le pongamos a Natsu?, aprobecha que no habra otra oportunidad**

-Gay: Ten por seguro que no la desaprovechare. Cabeza humo, ve desnudo al convento que yo fui.

-Natsu: Esa vieja me va ha atacar con el lanzallamas, has elegido muy mal hielitos. * Se va todavía con la ropa puesta. *

-Gay: * Cuando se va Natsu. * No te creas, cabeza de carbón, esa vieja tiene toda una armería.

-Goku: Esto no me lo pierdo. * Enciende la televisión. *

Aparece Natsu andando tranquilamente, desnudo, hacía el convento y allí apareció la monja de antes.

-Monja: ¡Otro pagano!. * Le ataca con el lanzallamas. *

-Natsu: * Se come las llamas. * ¡Gracias por la comida!.

-Monja: Oh mierda, un dragón slayer, ¡Ya se!. * Chasquea los dedos y aparece una montaña rusa gigantesca en el que Natsu esta metido en uno de los coches de la montaña. *

-Natsu: * Con cara de mareado. * ¿Qué demonios hace una montaña rusa en un convento?.

-Monja: ¡Bienvenido a la montaña rusa del terror, dragoncito! ¡Se llama así porque nunca para!. * Lo pone en marcha. *

-Natsu: * Se marea aun más. *

En el balneario...

-Gay: * Se ríe tanto que se cae de espaldas. *

-Todos: * Se quedan con cara de WTF. * ¡Esa monja esta loca!.

-Makarov: Sera mejor que vaya a por el. * Se va del balneario a por Natsu y vuelve al poco rato con un Natsu muy mareado en su mano en forma titanica. *

 **Musica: reto al emo vengador a tener una cita con Meredy enfrente Juvia**

-Meredy: Lo siento, Juvia.

-Juvia: Juvia pensaba que eras su amiga. * Le rodea un aura oscura. *

-Meredy: Juvia, solo es un reto. * Dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. *

-Gay: Vamos, Meredy.

-Meredy: Vale. * Se van. *

-Juvia: Pero, aun así, ¡Juvia interrumpirá en la cita!.

 **Kai: reto a Juvia a no intervenir en la cita**

-Juvia: ¿¡Qué!?, aun así Juvia ira para vigilarlos de que no hagan nada. * También se va. *

 **Vladimir: y esos retos  
Musica/Kai: gehe/jaja, solo para ver la expresion de Juvia **

-Todos: ¡Pues de acosadora enfadada!.

 **Vladimir: por cierto, gracias por la foto**

-Goku: De nada.

 **y mejor no lo intentes Conan, no hallaras ningun rastro de nosotros  
Kai: por lo menos en esta epoca  
Musica: tu mejor callado  
Kai: jeje*rie nervioso*, perdón **

-Nagisa: ¿Y? ¿que piensas Conan?.

-Conan: Pues de que se estan auto-confesando, solo se que vienen de un tiempo diferente al nuestro, pero, no se todavía si del pasado o del futuro. Este caso me interesa cada vez más. * Le brillan los ojos. *

-Nagisa: Muy bien, sigue así.

Llegan Gay, Meredy y Juvia.

-Nagisa: ¿Qué tal la cita?.

-Gay: No estuvo mal.

-Meredy: Fue bien.

-Juvia: Juvia piensa que fue horrible.

 **Los tres: 1.. 2.. 3.. ¡AYE!**

-Todos: ¡Aye!.

-Nagisa: Gracias por el Review. Y ahora el Review de **El-Horus**.

 **Muy buen capitulo, fue de lo que no hay.**

-Nagisa: Me alegro de que te haya gustado Horus-san y gracias por el Review.

 **Pero dejando de lado los preámbulos, vamos con los retos  
Para Natsu: Debes besar (No importa donde sea) a 5 chicas antes de que termine el capitulo, si fallas, viajaras 3 veces alrededor del mundo en una avioneta. **

-Natsu: ¿¡Qué!? ¡ya tuve suficiente con la vieja loca y su montaña rusa!. * Se va directo a Lucy y le da un beso en los labios. *

-Lucy: * Muy sonrojada. * Na-atsu.

-Nagisa: ¡Quería un beso con lengua!. * Dijo comiéndose sus palomitas. *

-Natsu: * Va directo hacía Wendy y de da un beso en la frente. *

-Todos: ¡Lolicon!.

-Natsu: * Va hacía Juvia y le da un beso en la mejilla. *

-Juvia: ¡Gay-sama, Juvia siente haberle sido infiel!. * Se desmaya. *

-Gay: ¡Si ni siquiera estamos saliendo!.

-Natsu: * Va y le da un beso en la mejilla a Minerva y sale corriendo. *

-Minerva: ¡Maldito!. * Le empieza a perseguir. *

-Natsu: * Va hacía Erza, que estaba mirando a Jellal, iba a besarle en la mejilla, pero, Erza al girar un poco su cara al notar que se acercaba alguien se lo dio cerca de la comisura del labio. * Lo-o sie-ento-o E-erza, quería hac-erlo e-en la me-ejilla. *

-Erza: * Con un aura oscura y la armadura del purgatorio. * Como te atreves, Natsu, el único que me besa aquí es Jellal.

-Jellal: * También con un aura oscura. * Natsu, pensaba que eras mi amigo, debi dejar que Zero te matara.

-Natsu: * Huye. *

-Erza/Jellal/Minerva: ¡No huyas!. * Lo persiguen, lo consiguen atrapar y lo golpean. *

 **Para Gay: Crea una estatua de hielo en donde expliques lo que piensas de Juvia**

-Gay: Si no hay más remedio... * Se empieza a colocar. *

-Nagisa: * Le rodea un aura oscura. * Es hora de estrenar uno de mis trastos. * Saca una pistola. * ¡ **Anti-tsundere shoot**! * El disparo le dio a Gay, pero que parece que no le afecto. *

-Gay: **Ice Make: Statue**.

Y así salio una estatua de Juvia, en una postura bastante...¿sexy? y llevaba puesto un especie de traje griego.

-Hombres: * Les da una hemorragia nasal. *

-Gay: ¡Esperar! ¡esto no es lo que quería hacer!. * Dijo bastante sonrojado. *

-Juvia: * Muy sonrojada y emocionada. * ¡Juvia no sabia que Gay-sama pensara así de Juvia!.

-Nagisa: Parece que mi trasto funciono y Gay-san a mostrado su lado no tsundere. Mira-san, ¿puede apuntar?.

-Mira: * Apunta en la libreta. *

 **Para Juvia: Destruye esa estatua de hielo**

-Juvia: Juvia cree que no va a poder hacerlo.

-Nagisa: * Se pone delante de la estatua. * ¡Juvia, Gay-san me gusta!.

-Juvia: ¿¡Qué!? ¡rival del amor!. * Le lanza un látigo de agua. *

-Nagisa: * Se agacha y el ataque acaba destruyendo la estatua. * Era broma...

-Juvia: * Se pone a llorar. * La estatua de Gay-sama... * Se desmaya. *

 **Eso es todo por el momento, ahora debo ir a cuidar a mi hermanita que esta enferma. Nos vemos**

-Nagisa: Adios y espero que se haya recuperado tu hermana. Ahora el Review de **María Belmar**.

 **Cualquier canción de justin bieber**

-Natsu/Gay/Goku: * Escalofrió. *

-Nagisa: Gracias por el Review, María. Y sobre la canción, sera "Baby".

-Natsu: ¿Y yo por que tengo que hacer esto?.

-Gay: Si no hay más remedio.

-Natsu/Gay: * Se ponen a cantar. *

(Nota: Los seiyus de ambos personajes tambien son cantantes.)

 **(Ohh wooaahhh) x3**

 **You know you love me  
I know you care  
Just shout whenever,  
And I'll be there  
You want my love  
You want my heart  
And we would never, ever, ever be apart**

 **Are we an item?  
Girl quit playin'  
We're just friends,  
What are you sayin'?  
Said there's another as you look right in my eyes  
My first love, broke my heart for the first time **

…

-Gajeel: Vaya, no sabía que Salamander y hielitos cantaran bien, pero no tan bien como yo, ge-he.

-Elfman: ¡Cantar es de hombres!.

-Lucy: * Sonrojada. * Vaya, no sabía que Natsu cantara tan bien...

-Juvia: * Sonrojada y con corazones en los ojos. * ¡Gay-sama!.

-Goku: * Pensativo. * Esto esta yendo demasiado bien...* Se le ocurre una idea. * Creo que se me ha ocurrido algo bueno... * Con un aura oscura chasquea los dedos. *

-Gay: * Le aparecen piedras ardiente por debajo de los pies. * ¡Pero que...! ¡quema! ¡quema! * Mueve los pies de un lado a otro. *

-Natsu: * Le aparece un monopatín por debajo de el y este se empieza a mover y se empieza a marear. *

-Goku: Par de flojuchos...

-Todos: * Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * Te has pasado un poco, ¿no?.

-Nagisa: Y ahora, el Review de **Indioman200**.

 **Ore, saludos. Sí, mas o menos los resultados esperados en los combates Ore.**

-Nagisa: Gracias por el Review y me alegra que te haya gustado los combates, Indioman-san.

 **Esta vez serán puras preguntas.  
Para Mavis: ¿Nos podrías decir en verdad lo que sientes por Zeref? **

-Mavis: * Muy sonrojada.* Bueno..., admito que sentía algo muy fuerte por el en el pasado..., pero, ahora yo...

-Zeref: * Algo sonrojado. * Yo tambien siento algo por ti Mavis.

-Mavis: * Se sonroja aun más. * Zeref...

-Todos: ¿¡Qué demonios hace Zeref aquí!?.

-Hombre: * Aparece de la nada y tiene la marca de la ONU en su pecho. * Mago oscuro Zeref, quedas arrestado por lolicon. * Le pone unas esposas anti-magia. *

-Zeref: ¿¡Qué!?.

-Mavis: ¡No tengo la culpa de que mi cuerpo no se haya desarrollado!.

-Hombre: Calla, loli, no te veo ni te escucho pero se que estas ahí. Por cierto, ¿donde esta el otro lolicon?, bah, no importa, iré a por el otro día. * Se va con Zeref. *

-Mest: * Sale de una papelera y suspira. * Uf, por los pelos.

-Nagisa: * Con un aura oscura. * Esta vez te libras, pero la próxima vez te delatare, lolicon.

 **Para Gay:¿Que elegirías: nunca recuperar tu nombre, o darle un largo beso en los labios a Juvia? (Si lo demuestras de una forma MUY romántica y sincera pido que recuperes tu nombre) Si ya sé , es reto pero no me importa Ore. Gruvia Forever!**

-Nagisa: Lo se Indioman-san, el gruvia is love el gruvia is live y por eso mismo... ¡quiero un beso con lengua entre estos dos!. * Se come unas palomitas. *

-Gay: * Algo sonrojado. * Pues yo... * Recibe un disparo. *

-Nagisa: * Con la pistola en alto. * Espero que el **Anti-tsundere shoot** haya funcionado. * Sigue comiéndose sus palomitas. *

-Gay: * Se le hecho encima de Juvia y empezó a besarla e incluso con lengua. *

Toda la gente a su alrededor tuvo diferentes reacciones. Entre los hombres se podía oír cosas como "¡eres un hombre!" "¡si, sigue así!" "¡quitale un poco de ropa!" y esto ultimo solo por parte de Macao y Wakaba, el único que se mostraba indiferente al asunto era Goku. La chicas eran un caso totalmente distinto, la mayoría no hablaban y estaban muy sonrojadas, y se veía claramente que las únicas que lo disfrutaban eran Mira y Nagisa, la primera apuntando en su libreta y la segunda comiéndose sus palomitas.

-Gay: * Rompe el beso y esta muy sonrojado. * ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?.

-Juvia: * Muy sonrojada. * ¡Gay-sama beso a Juvia!. * Se desmaya con corazones en los ojos. *

-Nagisa: Indioman-san, ¿puedes decidir si Gay-san recuperara su nombre original en tu próximo Review?.

 **Para Gildarts: ¿Hay alguien a quien aceptarías como novio de Cana?**

-Gildarts: ¡A nadie!, ya tuve suficiente con descubrir que Cana-chan no es tan pura como creía y por lo tanto no dejare que ningún hombre la vuelva a tocar, por lo menos hasta los 30 e incluso más.

-Cana: * Borracha y bebiéndose un barril. * Vejestorio, ¿ tu con cuantas mujeres has estado?.

-Gildarts: * Silencio. *

-Cana: * Bebe de su barril. * Lo suponía, entonces yo tambien podre tener los novios que quiera.

-Gildarts: ¡Ni se te ocurra, Cana-chan!.

 **Para Charle: ¿Cuántos hijos piensas tener con Happy?**

-Charle: No pienso tener hijos con el, es más pienso pedirle el divorcio. * Tsundere. *

-Happy: * Llorando. * Charle...

-Charle: * Recibe un disparo. * Lo que en realidad quería decirte es,¡que tengamos 30 hijos o más!.

-Happy: * Alegre de nuevo. * ¿¡De verdad, Charle!?.

-Charle: ¡Si!. * Lo abraza. *

-Nagisa: Me encanta este trasto...

-Goku: Y yo me sigo preguntando de donde demonios sacas esas cosas...

 **Para Nagisa: ¿Puedes darme un sartén como el tuyo? No para mi, sino para un OC mío Ore**

-Nagisa: Interesante..., ¿me lo puedes presentar?.

 **saluda Art.**

 **Art: Gastro Art Dreamer a su servicio señorita Nagisa, soy un renombrado chef y cocinero del mundo de donde provengo y una sartén como la suya me sería útil, tanto para cocinar como para pelear. Puedo hacerle unas patatas extra deliciosas a Goku como pago... oh, y a usted lo que solicite señorita.**

-Goku: * Con brillo en los ojos. * ¡Si quieres te doy toda su armería!. * Recibe un sartenazo, pero no le afecta. *

-Nagisa: Si quieres, Art-san, te daré a la hermana gemela de excalibur-sarten. Y a cambio de eso, ¿me podrías dar un trasto para saber si lo que dicen las personas es verdadero o falso, un trasto para electrocutar y un caimán?

-Goku: ¿Y tu para que quieres todo eso?.

-Nagisa: * Con un aura oscura. * Porque a partir de ahora, las preguntas se harán con el trasto de verdadero o falso, si el trasto dice que es falso serán electrocutados y en el caso de Laxus-san le morderá un caimán en el culo.

-Laxus: ¿¡Y a mi por qué me tiene que morder un caimán!?

-Nagisa: * Sigue con el aura oscura. * Porque no te afecta la electricidad y no se me ocurre otra cosa con que castigarte.

-Laxus: * Susurra. * Maldita...

 **Ore, sería todo por el momento. Buena suerte muchachos, algo me dice que la necesitarán en el balneario ore ore ore...**

-Natsu/Gay: ¡Pues no la hemos tenido! ¡hemos estado a punto de ser violados por una loca, a punto de ser asesinados por un demonio, ser torturados por una monja psicópata e intentar cantar en un monopatín/sobre rocas hirviendo!.

-Nagisa: Adios, Indioman-san.

-Goku: Y con esto ya se han terminado los Review, ¿no?.

-Nagisa: Si, pero antes de irnos... * Saca un arco, con un carcaj lleno de flechas con puntas en forma de corazón. * Os voy a enseñar otro de mis tratos.

-Todos: ¿¡Pero, cuantos trastos raros tienes tu!?.

-Nagisa: * Los ignora. * Mirar. * Coje una flecha y lo apunta hacía Max que tiene una escoba en el culo. *

-Max: Escoba-chan...

-Nagisa: **¡Cupido shoot!**. * Dispara la flecha, de la cual salen corazones a su alrededor, y le da a Max. *

-Max: * Ve un candelabro. * ¡Candelabro-chan, estaremos juntos para siempre. * Se quita la escoba del culo y va hacía el candelabro para meter esta en su culo. *

-Todos: * Se quedan con cara de WTF. *

-Goku: ¿¡Pero, de donde has sacado eso!?.

-Nagisa: Pues...

-?: ¡A la ladrona!.

Aparece un niño, rubio y de ojos azules, lleva pañales y unas alas en la espalda, espera un momento...

-Goku: ¿¡Le has robado a Cupido, loca de las sartenes!?.

-Cupido: ¡Devuélveme mis cosas!.

-Nagisa: No, **¡Cupido shoot!**. * Le dispara una flecha y le da. *

-Cupido: * Ve la escoba de Max. * ¡Escoba-chan, estaremos juntos para siempre. *

-Todos: * Se quedan fríos. *

-Cupido: * Coje a la escoba. * Iremos a vivir en un palacio, allí en las nubes, yo seré tu príncipe y tu seras mi princesa. * Se van. *

-Todos: ¿¡Qué demonios acabamos de ver!?.

-Nagisa: * Susurra. * Lo próximo sera el trineo de Santa... * Tose. * Y ahora si, espero que os haya gustado, esperamos vuestros Review y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, ¡adios!.

-Todos: ¡Adios!. * Se apagan las cámaras. *


	5. Entre muletillas e imitaciones

**(Declaimer: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima)**

 **Fairy show**

El sol se asomaba por unos campos, dando vistas que no se pueden ver vistas todos los días, y a lo lejos se podía ver una sombra algo deforme, parecen un caballero y una damisela montados encima de un caballo. Entonces el caballero levanta el brazo llevando en la mano lo que parece ser una ¿sarten?. Ah no, en realidad son nuestros presentadores que estaban cabalgando sobre Jackal y llegando tarde.

-Nagisa: ¡Jackal-san, date prisa que estamos llegando tarde!.

-Goku: Y luego soy yo quien llega tarde.

-Nagisa: ¡Si tu tambien te has quedado dormido!.

-Jackal: Ya se porque os auto-nombrasteis el "dúo de vagos", ¡porque siempre os quedáis dormidos!.

-Goku: ¡Calla, chucho!.

-Jackal: ¡Que me dejes de llamar así!.

-Nagisa: Por cierto... ¿¡Goku por que estas desnudo!?.

-Goku: * Se da cuenta. * Estar con hielitos es más contagioso de lo que crees.

-Nagisa: * Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * Espero que no me contagie y...¡Goku ponte la ropa!.

Mientras en el estudio...

Todos los magos ya estaban en el escenario y los espectadores estaban esperando impacientemente en sus asientos.

-Espectador: ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡me voy de esta mier...!. * Le golpea una sarten voladora. *

-Nagisa: * Acaba de llegar y la rodea aun aura oscura todavía teniendo su sonrisa. * Lo siento..., se me escurrió de la mano.

-Lucy: Chicos, ¿qué os ha pasado?.

-Nagisa: Pues que nos hemos quedado dormidos.

-Lucy: * Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * Ya veo...

-Nagisa: Pero dejando de lado que hemos llegado tarde, empecemos con el Review de **Ka Uve**.

 **Musica: aaahh*supira pesado*, por estar siempre asi se dan cuenta  
Kai: ble*sacandole la lengua a Musica***

-Nagisa: No te preocupes, Kai-san, a todos se nos puede escapar los secretos de la boca, como que a Goku...

-Goku: ¡Tu calla! y Musica, te comprendo, hay más de uno aquí que no sabe guardar los secretos... * Mira mal a Nagisa. *

 **porque no quieren decir que somos del futuro  
Vladimir: ¡porque no queremos que nos pregunten sobre su futuro!  
Musica: que mas da, de todas formas somos de lineas diferentes de tiempo, bueno, la mayoria no entenderá, pero el futuro es como una linea a la cual puedes tarzarle otras lineas desde cualquier punto  
Vladimir: lo que el quiere decir es que existen multiples futuros y tenemos suerte de que el nuestro no este conectado con el suyo asi que no importa que sepan sobre nosotros o lo que les hagamos  
Kai: no nos afecta*dijo con una sonrisa siniestra que Natsu pone cuando hace una travesura* **

-Natsu: Pues no entiendo nada...

-Todos: No le hagáis caso, es idiota por naturaleza.

-Natsu: ¡Os estoy escuchando!.

-Nagisa: Así que no os afecta esas cosas, interesante...

 **Musica: gehe, aunque mas ínteresado estoy en saber si adivinan con quienes estamos emparentados cada uno**

-Todos: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso quiere decir que sois nuestros hijos o algo así!.

-Nagisa: Chicos, tranquilizaos, no hay nada que pruebe que ellos sean vuestros hijos...¿o tal vez si?, tengo que conseguir un libro sobre flujos temporales y de paso un libro de salseo.

-Mira: Yo creo que se con quien esta emparentado Musica.

-Todos: ¿¡Con quien!?.

-Mira: * Mira en una dirección en concreto. * Es un se-cre-to.

-Conan: * Le brillan los ojos. * Vaya, supongo que hay otro misterio, tendré que investigar.

-Goku: ¿¡Pero, cuando has aparecido tu, mala suerte personificada!?.

 **Kai: ¡que importa eso ahora*arrojando un gran libro en una mesa*, yo solo quiero poner los retos antes de que Rose venga*tragando saliva*, ella se entero de esto y digamos que no esta muy feliz*los otros dos palidecieron ante esto y se pusieron a ojear el libro*!**

-Todos: ¿¡Quien es Rose!?.

-Goku: * Tiene un escalofrió. *

 **Kai: ¡comenzemos!, primer reto, Nagasi, ve con todos los miembros..., no..., mejor ve con todos los personajes de Fairy Tail que quieras y traigan a Zeref devuelta de la ONU, esta permitido destruir todo si es necesario**

-Nagisa: No hay problemas. Yo y mi excalibur-sarten los comandare a todos.

-Natsu: ¡Nosotros no tenemos que rescatar a ese mentiroso!.

-Gay: ¿Y por qué razon dices que ese bastardo es un mentiroso?.

-Natsu: No es asunto tuyo, stripper.

-Gay: ¿¡Cómo me has llamado, flamitas!?.

-Natsu: ¡Lo que has oído, nombre afeminado!. * Se ponen a pelear. *

 **Musica: segundo reto, dejen a Mest en su lugar, gehe  
Vladimir: lolamentamos, pero no nos agradas y menos a Ka*osea yo*  
Musica: punto clave del reto, si dejan a alguien, exceptuando a Mest, allí, todos los que fueron pierden el reto, incluyendo a Nagasi y a Goku **

-Mest: Primero, parece que tengo más gente que me odia y me quieren torturar. * Mira a Nagisa. * Y segundo..., ¡no soy lolicon y no voy a ir allí.!

-Nagisa: * Le pone a Wendy delante. *

-Mest: Loli... * Babea. *

-Wendy: * Lo mira asustada. * Mest-san...

-Nagisa: * Le pone a Mest esposas anti-magia. * Ahora iras con nosotros a la ONU.

-Mest: ¡Eso es trampa! Y ademas... ¿¡el no es tambien un lolicon!?.

-Nagisa: ¿Pero que culpa tiene la pobre Mavis de que no se le haya desarrollado su cuerpo y que su amor sea tan trágico?.

-Mavis: * Llora de felicidad. * Alguien que me comprende.

-Goku: * Con la nintendo en la mano. *¿Me podría quedar aquí?, es que no tardare mucho en capturar a Kyogre.

-Nagisa: No, como presentador de este programa debes venir.

-Goku: Vale..., pero aun así me llevare la nintendo.

-Natsu: Yo sigo pensando que es mejor dejarlo ahí.

-Nagisa: * Lo ignora y se monta encima de Jackal. * Vamos a por Zeref ¡Por Narnia!.

-Todos: ¡Estos es Fairy Show!.

-Nagisa: Da igual.

-Jackal: * Susurra. *¿Cuando me podre librar de esta?.

-Mest: * En la mano modo titan de Makarov. * ¡Suéltame, maestro!.

-Makarov: Los siento, Mest, no tenemos más remedio que cumplir el reto.

-Todos: ¡Vamos!. * Se van. *

En otro lugar...

En un edificio moderno con un letrero que ponía "ONU" en la entrada, entramos en un ático no tan moderno, en el que se encontraban dos guardias vigilando a Zeref que se encontraba en el interior de una celda.

-Zeref: * Agarrando los barrotes. * ¡Sacarme de aquí!, no esperar... ¡dejarme aquí y me pudra aunque sea inmortal!, no esperar...

-Guardia 1: ¿Y nosotros porque nos tenemos que cuidar del bipolar este?.

-Guardia 2: Porque nos lo ha dicho el jefe, pero esta así desde que llego y ya no lo aguanto más...* Oye una explosión. * ¿Qué ha sido eso?.

-Guardia 3: * Llega de repente. * ¡Nos estan atacando!, es un ejercito de locos comandados por una loca que ataca con una sarten y una pelirroja con mala leche, ¡lo estan destruyendo todo lo que pillan por delante!. * Oye unos pasos. * ¡Que vienen!.

-Guardia 1/Guardia 2/Guardia 3: * Se abrazan asustados. *

Se oyen los pasos cada vez más cerca y los guardias estaban cada vez más asustados, una sombra se hace presente y ya se le esta viendo el rostro, resulta ser ¿Goku?. Goku iba con una mano la nintendo y en la otra llevaba a rastras a Mest.

-Guardia 1: ¿Solo es un niño?.

-Mest: ¿¡Qué me sueltes te digo!?.

-Goku: * Se da cuenta de la presencia de los guardias. * Parece que hay guardias, bueno da igual, la loca de las sartenes me ha encargado intercambiar al lolicon y al emo bipolar, así que vosotros esperar a que capture a Kyogre. * Vuelve su atención a la nintendo. *

-Guardia 2: Tsk, que estupidez. * Le tira la nintendo. *

-Goku: * Le rodea un aura oscura. * Estaba a punto de capturar Kyogre...

-Guardia 2: Los pokemons son tonterías.

-Goku: Los pokemons no son tonterías, son nuestros nakamas.

-Guardia: Pero..., ¿si esas cosas no existen?.

-Goku: ¡Comprende el valor del nakama-power!. **¡Rugido del devil slayer de los cielos!**.

-Guardia 1/Guardia 2/Guardia 3: * Son lanzados contra las paredes y se desmayan inmediatamente. *

-Mavis: Goku, ¿puedes liberar a Zeref y meter a Mest?.

-Goku: * Se le va el aura oscura. * Vale primera, solo estaba parodiando al nakama-power.

-Zeref: Mavis..., no te veo ni te oigo ni te siento, pero se que estas ahí.

-Mavis: * Se sonroja un poco. *

-Goku: * Con unas llaves el las manos. * Primera y emo bipolar, podéis dejar eso para las telenovelas mexicanas. * Saca a Zeref y mete a Mest de una patada y cierra la celda. * Pues ahí te quedas lolicon.

-Mest: ¡Sacarme de aquí!.

-Goku/Zeref/Mavis: * Lo ignoran y se van. *

Ya fuera de la ONU...

Todos los magos se van ya del edificio de la ONU, que estaba totalmente destrozado y ya se dirigían al estudio de nuevo.

-Nagisa: * Sonreía feliz. * El reto ha sido un éxito.

-Natsu: * Intentaba andar mientras que Zeref le agarraba del pie. * ¡Suéltame, bastardo!.

-Zeref: * Con cara de felicidad. * Natsu...

 **Kai: tercer reto, que Eflman haga un recital de balet, jaja  
Musica: y si a los chicoa les causa gracia deveran ayudarlo, excepto  
Kai: ¡El gran Happy Troll-sama!  
Vladimir: Goku, Natsu y Zeref, el resto sin quejarse **

-Elfman: ¡Eso no es de hombres!

-Happy: Aye, gracias por reconocerme mi vocación.

-Goku: Gracias por no incluirme.

-Natsu: Je je, esto sera divertido, espero que hielitos y hierritos bailen.

-Zeref: * Sigue agarrado del pie de Natsu. * Mejor..., así podre estar más tiempo con Natsu.

-Natsu: ¿¡Me puedes soltar!?

-Nagisa: Bien, empecemos, es hora de probar mi nuevo trasto. * Tiene una especie de pistola en la mano. *

-Goku: ¿Qué clase de "trasto" saldrá ahora?.

-Elfman: ¡No pienso bailar, no es de...!

-Nagisa: **¡Ballet shoot!**. * Le dispara a Elfman. *

-Elfman: * Le da el disparo y aparece un brillo alrededor de el*.

Cuando desaparece el brillo, esta vestido con un traje de ballet rosa pálido, junto con unas medias y zapatos de ballet del mismo color junto un gran lazo rosa en el pelo e incluso llevaba maquillaje y empezó a bailar.

-Elfman: ¡No puedo controlar mi cuerpo, esto no es de hombres!.

Y así, muchos intentaron aguantarse sus risas, pero no aguantaron y poco a poco todos los hombres, a excepción de los que se había salvado antes, fueron disparados por el **Ballet shoot** y recibieron el mismo traje que Elfman y se pusieron a bailar.

-Gay: ¿¡Pero, que mierda estoy haciendo!?.

-Gajeel: ¡Loca de las sartenes haz que pare de hacer esta mierda!.

-Nagisa: * Con una sonrisa que daba miedo se comía sus palomitas. * No.

-Goku: * Se reía. * Esto es mejor que lo que hay en la tele.

-Natsu: ¡Desde luego, no hay nada como ver esto!.

 **Musica: reto a Loky y a Mystogan a intentar quitarle el parche a Kenpachi de Bleach  
Kai: ¡ey!, ¡ese era mi reto!  
Musica: mala suerte, pistolero de juguete  
Kai: ¡maldita hojalata! **

-Mystogan: ¿Otra vez me han enviado aquí?.

-Loke: Si no me queda más remedio que hacerlo. Por cierto, ¿quien es ese hombre?.

-Goku: Ya pronto lo veréis. El pelo pinchos esta por aquí. * Les abre una puerta y los dos se meten ahí y la cierra de nuevo.*En 3, 2,1... * La abre de nuevo y se mete para sacar a Mystogan y a Loke. * ¡Peliazul!.

-Wendy: ¿Si?.

-Goku: * Un poco sonrojado. * ¿Podrías ayudarme a curar al edo-princeso y al mujeriego?. * Ve por detras de Wendy a su hermana, que tenía una mirada picara, y con una bolsa llena de patatas y en la otra un cartel que ponía "Si los curas con la ayuda de Wendy te lo daré de premio".

-Wendy: ¿Tu puedes sanar?.

-Goku: * Un poco más sonrojado. * Si, soy el devil slayer de los cielos.

-Todos: ¿¡Qué eres que!?.

-Gay: ¿¡Como conseguiste eso!?.

-Goku: Me da pereza decirlo y peliazul, terminemos esto cuanto antes.

 **Vladimir: reto a Nagasi darle a Goku un salario real, la cantidad debe ser el promedio del costo de reparación que genera el equipo Natsu en una misión**

-Goku: ¡Hermanita, dame dame dame...!

-Nagisa: * De forma dramática. * Es demasiado, no creo poder hacerlo, no podría comprar mis trastos y el despilfarra demasiado.

-Goku: Yo por lo menos no me gasto el dinero en "trastos" y ademas yo me sigo preguntando de donde sacas tus "trastos", ¿del mercado negro?.

-Nagisa: * Silencio. * Vale, tu salario. * Le da un saco de dinero. *

-Goku: ¡Genial!, me lo gastare todo en..., espera un momento ¿en verdad los sacas de ahí?.

-Nagisa: * Lo ignora.*

-Goku: ¡No me ignores!.

 **Musica: reto a Jellal ser sirviente de Natsu por todo este episodio y el siguiente**

-Jellal: Si no tengo más remedio...

-Natsu: ¡Genial, me vengare por lo del reto de los...! * Siente un escalofrió. *

-Erza: * Con un aura oscura. * ¿Qué le piensas hacer a mi Jellal, Natsu?.

-Natsu: * Asustado. * Yo...

-Erza: Cancela el reto o no me hago responsable de lo que te pueda pasar.

-Natsu: Aye, todo tuyo.

-Erza: Así me gusta. * Mira a Nagisa. * ¿Y tu?.

-Nagisa: * Le manda una mirada picara. *Quedate con tu princeso.

-Erza: Y Musica, más te vale no quejarte... * Carga a Jellal al estilo princesa. * Ya que Jellal es solo mio.

-Todos: ¡Princeso!.

 **Kai: reto a Erza a usar a Gay y al foco con patas como sirvientes, los nombrados deben obedecer sin quejarse**

-Gay: Mierda...

-Sting: ¿Yo?.

-Todos: ¿Quien si no?.

-Erza: Perfecto... ¡Sting tu seras mi reposa pies! ¡Gay, traenos 50 pasteles de fresa para mi y uno a Jellal!. * Levanta la espada en señal de amenaza. * Si le pasan algo a esos pasteles te castrare.

-Gay/Sting: ¡Aye!.

-Natsu: ¡Mal por ti, nombre afeminado!.

-Gay:¡Callate, rosadito!.

-Erza: ¡Gay, mis pasteles!.

-Gay: ¡Aye!.

 **Vladimir: pregunta para Jellal*tratando de no reirse*, es la cabeza de la relacion, tu o Erza**

-Jellal: No se que decirte...

-Goku: Pues yo si, ¡pelirroja, cuéntanos tu venganza de los travestís besucones!.

-Erza: Despues de terminar el programa, fui a esa isla junto a Jellal, allí mientras me vengaba de unos, otros secuestraron a Jellal y, fui los golpee, rescate a Jellal y re-equipe a Jellal en un traje de princesa y yo me re-equipe en un traje de príncipe, nos montamos en un caballo y fuimos hasta el amanecer. * Al terminar le brillan los ojos. *

-Jellal: * Se sonroja mucho. *

-Goku: Pues ahí lo tienes.

 **Kai: para el Pikachu sobrealimentado, ve todas las peliculas de crepusculo, jaja  
Vladimir: que incluyan a Gajeel y a Lyon **

-Laxus: No me molesta verlas.

-Gajeel: Ge-he, tiene pinta de ser un aburrimiento.

-Lyon: No me molesta, pero... * Abraza a Juvia. * ¿Me puedo llevar a Juvia-chan? No te preocupes Juvia-chan si tienes miedo de los vampiros te puedes agarrar de mi... * Recibe una patada por parte de Gay. * ¡No te llevaras a mi compañera, cabrón!.

-Juvia: * Le salen corazones en los ojos. * ¡Gay-sama!.

-Erza: ¿¡Gay, y mis pasteles!?.

-Gay: ¡Es seguida, Erza-sama!.

-Nagisa: A mi me gusta las películas de romance, pero esta película simplemente roza lo ridículo. Os deseo suerte la vais a necesitar.

-Laxus/Gajeel/Lyon: ¿¡Espera, que...!?. * Los mete Goku de una patada a los tres en una habitación. *

-Goku: Ir a ver esa mierda de una vez. Pff, el tostón que les espera.

 **Kai: pregunta para Mira, estas ayudando a Nagasi, pero, ¿si la aigues ayudando y no haces nada tu?, ¿no te quedaras solterona?**

-Mira: Es que mis métodos son un pocos más "fuertes" que los de Nagisa y lo voy a utilizar cuando las parejas estén más avanzadas. Voy a tomar como ejemplo a Erza y Jellal. * Coje un cubo lleno de nata y se lo hecha encima Jellal y luego hecha otro cubo lleno de fresas. *

-Erza: * Le cae baba por la boca. * ¡Jellal!. * Se le tira encima y le hace cosas que ningún niño debería ver...*

-Wendy: * Muy sonrojada. * Erza-san...

-Macao/Wakaba: ¡Menos ropa, menos ropa...!.

-Romeo: * Muy sonrojado. * ¡Papa!.

-Nagisa: Y si vierais los métodos de Erza-san..., eso ya roza lo hentai.

-Todos: ¿¡Esto ya no es hentai!?.

-Mira: Respecto a lo otro... * Se pone en modo Satan Soul. * ¿¡Qué quieres decir con solterona!? ¿¡ Es que acaso quieres morir!?.

 **Musica: no valoras tu o que  
Kai: ¡Rose viene por nuestras cabezas que importa eso ya!  
Musica/Vladimir: cierto **

-Mira: * Vuelve a su forma normal. * Vale, te perdono, pero si sales de esa y me vuelves a decir algo así, no te aseguro que vayas a salir bien...

-Nagisa: Y la verdad es que a Mira-san si le gusta alguien, que no esta presente en estos momentos y es...

-Mira: ¡Nagisa!.

-Nagisa: Vale..., me callo.

-Laxus/Gajeel/Lyon: * Sale de la habitación. *

-Laxus: Menudo bodrio...

-Gajeel: Juro que no vuelvo a ver una cosa de estas, he estado a punto de vomitar...

-Lyon: Pues a mi me gustaría tener una historia de amor como esa.

-Laxus/Gajeel: Estas de broma, ¿Verdad?.

-Laxus/Gajeel/Lyon: * Se giran a ver la escena. *

-Gajeel: ¡Más no...! * Se pone a vomitar. *

 **Vladimir: para Hibiki, aqui eres el maestro de Blue Pegasus y aunque aun siguen siendo raros, su gremio consiguio magos poderosos, estan al nivel de Sabertooth ahora  
Musica: el punto  
Vladimir: haz todo lo que te diga Jenny por este y el siguiente episodio, ¡ella me obligo!  
Kai: no es verdad, ella te soborno, con comida gratis  
Vladimir: ¡tu tambien lo habrias hecho! **

-Hibiki: No me molesta servir a esta dulce señorita y no me molesta ser el maestro de Blue Pegasus, es más, es un gran honor.

-Jenny: * Susurra. * Bien, mi plan a funcionado. * Tose. * Me puedes pintar las uñas.

-Hibiki: Por supuesto señorita.

-Todos: ¡Sumiso!, pero en cambio ellos...

-Gay: ¿¡Pero, cuantos pasteles más tendré que buscar!?.

-Erza: ¡Los que hagan falta!.

-Sting: ¿Cuando dejare de ser un reposa pies, Erza-san?.

-Erza: ¡Nunca, sigue con tu trabajo!.

-Todos: * Se les cae una gota de sudor por la cabeza. *

 **Musica: ultima pregunta, ¿quien da las miedo: Erza, Minerva o Mirajane, cuando estan molestos?**

-Todos: ¡No hay diferencia las tres directamente dan miedo!

-Erza/Minerva/Mira: * Les rodea un aura oscura. * ¿Eh?.

-Goku: Os habéis equivocado...* Todos le miran. * Deberíais haber incluido a Nagisa, después de todo cuando le sale esa aura oscura suya parece la reencarnación de satanas.

-Nagisa: * Con un aura oscura y su sonrisa. * Goku-chan, ¿qué estabas diciendo de mi?.

-Goku: * Algo asustado. * ¡Que eres un ángel!.

-Nagisa: * Vuelve a la normalidad. * Vaya, pensé que lo había escuchado mal...

-Erza/Minerva/Mira: ¿Y el resto?.

-Todos: ¡Las cuatro sois ángeles caídos del cielo!.

-Erza/Minerva/Mira: ¡Así nos gusta!.

 **Vladimir: para los traumados dragon slayer, les hago saber que uatedes me permitieron usar este poder, mas bien, tive que soportar un entrenamiento con cada uno y la voz de sus respectivos padres en mi cabeza molestando no fue de ayuda, excepto por Grandeeney, yo pude hablar con ellos y ellos decidian si me daban su poder o no, ella decido que queria descansar, aunque me pido que te saludara**

-Natsu/Gajeel/Sting/Rogue: ¡Nosotros te entrenamos y nuestros padres habían hecho pactos contigo! ¿¡no estaban muertos y ya no se podían comunicar con nadie!? ¡queremos una explicación!.

-Wendy: Vaya, parece que Grandeeney no ha querido participar dale saludos de mi parte.

-Natsu/Gajeel/Sting/Rogue: ¡Una pregunta! ¿¡nosotros seremos más fuertes!?.

-Wendy: ¿A mi me crecerán los pechos?.

 **Musica: yo estoy decepcionado de Conan, obvio venimos del futuro, sino, como podria tener Vladimir a Wisslogia**

-Conan: También podríais haber venido de 400 años del pasado cuando aun existían los dragones.

-Goku: Mala suerte personificada, ¿te podrías ir ya?, en tan poco tiempo ha habido tantos asesinatos por la zona que me han chequeado hasta la nintendo.

-Conan: Yo no me voy hasta descubrir con quien estan emparentados...

-Goku: Mientras no haya más...* Se oye el ruido de coches chocando. * Retiro lo dicho, me van a volver a chequear la nintendo.

 **Vladimir: gran fic, y Nagasi, jaja, eres alguien dificil de enfrentar**

-Nagisa: Gracias, me alegra que os guste y creo que estas exagerando. tampoco soy tan difícil de enfrentar...

-Goku: No le hagas caso y te lo digo yo que soy su hermano y he vivido con ella toda mi vida.

 **Kai: pero ella no da tanto miedo como Rose  
*¡Booom!*  
¿?: Vladimir, Musica, Kai*dijo con voz de ultratumba y de forma lenta cada nombre una chica peliazul con un ojo tapado por su flequillo y detras de ella se ve una puerta enorme, destruida y todo un sendero arrasado* ustedes, como se atreven a hacerles eso*en su mano comienza a manifestarse una energia azul * , Trace one*y aparece, ¿una sarten?*  
Kai: esa no es...  
Musica: ...la sarten de Nagasi  
Rose: preparence para su castigo  
Vladimir: hasta el proximo episodio, espero **

-Hombres: * Tiemblan de miedo. *

-Nagisa: ¡Hola Rose-san espero que te haya gustado el programa!.

-Mira: Ara ara, parece buena chica.

-Erza: Eres alguien imponente me caes bien.

-Lucy: Espero que seamos buenas amigas.

-Juvia: Mientras no sea una rival del amor a Juvia le caes bien.

-Hombres: ¿En serio? Solo con verla entrar de esa manera da miedo.

-Chicas: ¡Exagerados!.

-Hombres: ¡Mujeres!.

-Nagisa: Por cierto, ¿por qué tienes una de mis excalibur-sartenes?

-Todos: ¿¡Pero, cuantas hay de esas!?.

-Nagisa: Da igual, si quieres te la puedes quedar Rose-san.

 **Los tres: 1.. 2.. 3.. ¡AYE!**

-Nagisa: Adios y gracias por el Review. Ahora el Review de **El-Horus**.

 **Saludos desde mis vacaciones anti-stress mientras dejo mis obras a cargo de mi primo.**

-Todos: ¡Saludos!

-Nagisa: Espero que estés disfrutando tus vacaciones, Horus-san.

 **Primero debo avisar que este fic me esta gustando cada vez mas**

-Nagisa: Me alegro por ello, espero que estés disfrutando de este capitulo.

 **Dejando de lado los preámbulos, los retos.  
Natsu y Gay, imitense mutuamente, el que comete un error deberá obedecer tres ordenes del vencedor. SI hay empate deberán comportarse como una pareja de recién casados por el resto del capitulo (petición de una amiga que le gusta el yaoi) **

-Natsu: * Se quita la ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior. * Mirarme mirarme soy un stripper y tengo un nombre afeminado. * Dijo en tono de burla. *

-Lucy: * Tiene un pequeño sangrado nasal. *

-Gay: Mirarme mirarme, soy un piromano que tiene el pelo teñido de rosa.

-Natsu: ¿¡Qué has dicho, hie...!?. * Antes de terminar pita un silbato por parte de Nagisa. *

-Nagisa: Eso ni siquiera es imitar. Pero, como el que lo hizo mal primero fue Natsu, Gay es el ganador.

-Gay: ¡Toma ya, rosadito!.

-Juvia: Que pena, Juvia quería yaoi.

-Lucy: Yo admito que tambien.

-Mira: Ara ara, no sabía que queríais en lo más profundo de vuestra mente que vuestros respectivos novios hicieran yaoi.

-Lucy: * Sonrojada. * ¡Natsu no es mi novio!.

-Juvia: ¡Gay-sama el novio de Juvia!. * Se desmaya con corazones en los ojos. *

-Erza: ¡Gay, más pastel!.

-Sting: ¡Dejame ir!.

-Erza: Como te vuelvas a quejar ya veras... y Gay ¡mi pastel!.

-Gay: Mi primera orden sera que me pongas la zancadilla cuando lleve el pastel en frente de Erza.

-Erza: ¡Mi pastel!.

-Gay: ¡Aye!, ya voy. * Coje un pastel de fresa y se la lleva a Erza, pero en mitad del camino cae por culpa de Natsu, haciendo que el pastel acabe en el suelo. *

-Erza: ¡Natsu, morirás por haber asesinado a mi pastel!. * Va ha perseguirle. *

-Natsu: * Sale corriendo. *

-Sting: ¡Soy libre!.

-Gay: ¡Ahora coje la sarten de Nagisa y pegale un sartenazo a la propia Nagisa!

-Natsu: * Coje la sarten de Nagisa y le da un sartenazo. *

-Nagisa: * Le sale un aura oscura. * Parece que un niño malo quiere que le hagan bam bam en el culo... *Va a perseguirlo junto a Erza. *

-Natsu: * Sale corriendo. *

-Gay: * Se aguanta las risas. * ¡Por ultimo, besa a la monja psicópata en la boca!.

-Natsu: Maldito cubito de hielo...

-Monja: ¿Yo no estaba en el convento...?. * Le besa Natsu. *

-Natsu: * Sale corriendo. *

-Monja: ¡Maldito pagano, te vas a enterar por besar a una fiel seguidora de Dios!. * Se mete en el típico coche para niños pequeños y se pone a perseguirlo junto a Erza y Nagisa. *

-Gay: * Se cae de espaldas por la risa. *

-Lucy: * Se la ve algo enfadada hasta que recibe un disparo y su cara se pone roja de la ira. * ¡Maldita monja, a mi Natsu solo lo beso yo!. * Va a perseguir a la monja. *

-Mira: * Con la pistola anti-tsunderes en alto. * Ara ara, ya se porque a Nagisa le encanta esto.

-Goku: Otra más con esos "trastos"...

 **Para las chicas que Natsu beso, deberan ponerse orejas de gato y finalizar todas sus frases con Nya (Si quieren pueden echarle la bronca a Natsu por esto)**

-Lucy: * Sonrojada y con orejas de gato. * Que vergüenza..."nya"

-Juvia: * Con orejas de gato. * ¡Esto sera el símbolo de la infidelidad de Juvia hacía Gay-sama "nya"!. *

-Todos: * La miran con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. *

-Wendy: * Con orejas de gato. * Yo creo que son monas "nya".

-Minerva: * Con orejas de gato. * Esto es increíble..."nya".

-Erza: * Con orejas de gato. * Me gustan "nya". Podría aprovechar para volver a ser...

-Todos: ¡Ni se te ocurra!.

-Lucy: * Sonrojada. * Con respecto a lo otro, no tengo ningún rencor hacía Natsu, pero espero que no lo vuelva a hacer "nya".

-Mira: Ara ara, pero ya os habéis besado como dos veces.

-Nagisa: Y apuesto lo que quieras a que te encanto.

-Lucy: * Se sonroja aun más. * ¡Callaros! "nya".

-Juvia: Juvia le hara pagar por hacer que le sea infiel a Gay-sama "nya".

-Gay: * Recibe un disparo y abraza por detras a Juvia. * No te preocupes Juvia, yo te perdono.

-Juvia: * Muy sonrojada. * ¡Gay-sama!. *Se le tira encima. *

-Nagisa: * Con la pistola en alto. * Me encanta mi trabajo.

-Wendy: Yo no le tengo ningún rencor a Natsu-san "nya".

-Erza/Minerva: Ya descargamos nuestra ira en el capitulo anterior "nya".

-Erza: Me ha entrado hambre "nya", ¡Gay traeme...!. * Ve que Juvia lo esta estrujado en un abrazo. * No importa, ¡Sting traeme un pastel de fresas! "nya".

-Nagisa: Adios y gracias por el Review. Ahora el Review de **Winny 1710**.

 **Holisss... Primero que nada quiero decirme gusta tu fic, es muy gracioso y siempre me hace reir.**

-Nagisa: ¡Holi! me alegro de que te haya gustado y gracias por el Review, Winny-san.

 **En fin no vine solo a decir eso sino paraaaaa !Dejar retos! Siiiiii  
Primero: Sera algo sencillo para empezar cada uno de los chicos debe disfrazarse e imitar a una de las chicas, si no lo hacen bien se enfrentaran al sarten de Nagisa. **

-Nagisa: Sera mejor que lo hagáis bien esta vez.

-Natsu: * Se sienta en delante de una mesa con un libro y una pluma. * Me llamo Lucy y quiero ser una escritora...

-Nagisa: Vas bien...

-Natsu: Y escribo cosas como que "Natsu es más fuerte que el nombre afeminado".

-Lucy: ¡Yo no escribo este tipo de cosas!.

-Natsu: * Recibe un sartenazo. *

-Nagisa: Muy mal, ibas por buen camino.

-Gay: Soy una aco... * Recibe un sartenazo. *

-Nagisa: Es mejor que ni continúes.

-Gajeel: * Tiene un libro y unas gafas. * Soy una enana que le gus... * Recibe un sartenazo. *

-Nagisa: Vosotros no sabéis el significado de la palabra "imitar", ¿verdad?.

-Elfman: ¡El verde es de hombres!. * Recibe un abanicazo y un sartenazo. *

-Evergreen: Como mi marido no debes insultar al verde.

-Nagisa: Eso ya ni es un intento de imitación.

-Jellal: ¡Gay traeme mis pasteles! ¡Sting tienes que ser mi reposa pies!.

-Gay/Sting: ¿¡Y nosotros por qué tenemos que hacer eso!?

-Jellal: * Le rodea un aura oscura. * ¿Es que acaso estáis juzgando mis ordenes?.

-Gay/Sting: * Se asustan. * ¡Para nada!.

-Nagisa: * Llora de felicidad. * ¡Por fin alguien que lo hace bien!.

 **Segundo: Saquen la mejor y mas fuerte bebida de Cana y densela a Lucy, Levy, Juvia y Erza. Luego encierran a cada una con uno de los chicos durante una hora (Dejare que Nagisa escoja a quien con quien), si alguno de los chicos se niega entonces el maestro puede castigarlos con ''eso''.**

-Nagisa: * Le brillan los ojos. * Pues Natsu-san con Lucy, Gajeel-san con Levy-san, Gay-san con Juvia-san y Jellal-san con Erza-san. ¡Cana-san, ya sabes lo que hacer!.

-Cana: ¡Ok!.

-Natsu/Gay/Gajeel: * Asustados. * ¿¡Sabes lo que has provocado!?.

-Jellal: Creo que estáis exagerando...

-Natsu/Gay/Gajeel: ¡Estas de broma! ¿no?.

-Jellal: * Tiene una gota de sudor en la cabeza. *

-Erza: * Coje a Jellal del pie ya borracha. * ¡Iremos a esa habitación a tener sexo, quien interfiera le castro "nya"!. * Se lleva a Jellal a rastras hacía una habitación y cierra la puerta. *

-Natsu: Eso quiere decir que... * Alguien le abraza por atrás. *

-Lucy: * Muy sonrojada y borracha "nya". * ¡Llevame a caballito a la habitación!.

-Natsu: * Lleva a Lucy en caballito. * ¡Que alguien me libre de esta pesadilla!. * Se van a la habitación y cierra la puerta. *

-Levy: * Borracha. * Ja ja, Gajeel ¿por qué no tienes cejas?.

-Gajeel: ¡Dejame en paz, enana!. * Sale corriendo hacía una habitación siendo perseguido por Levy y cuando se meten se cierra la puerta. *

-Juvia: * Llora borracha. * ¡Juvia siente haberle sido infiel! "nya".

-Gay: Si no...

-Juvia: ¡Iremos a esa habitación a discutirlo!. * Se lleva a Gay a rastras y se encierran en una habitación. *

Una hora después...

Las parejas salen de las habitaciones, los chicos estan con las ropas descolocadas y muy sonrojados y las chicas tambien tienen las ropas descolocadas y siguen borrachas.

-Nagisa: ¿Qué tal os a ido?.

-Natsu/Gay/Gajeel: ¡Mejor no saberlo!

-Goku: ¡Borrachas!, es hora de devolveros a la normalidad con este "trasto" que me ha dado Nagisa. * Les echa un especie de polvo. *

-Lucy/Juvia/Levy/Erza: * De vueltas a la normalidad. * ¿Qué nos ha pasado?.

-Natsu/Gay/Gajeel/Jellal: ¡Nada!.

 **Y Tercero: Reto a Natsu a dar un paseo en todo medio de tranporte existente por todo el mundo todo un dia y cuando regrese tirar el pastel de Erza frente a ella y gritar con toda Magnolia presente que Gay es mejor que el, si no lo cumple... !Tendra que casarse de veritas con Lucy a lo grande! Y si Lucy no quiere... disparale cuantas veces quieras con tu pistola anti-tsunderes Nagisa.**

-Natsu: ¡No perderé!.

-Nagisa: Empieza por este cochecito de juguete.

-Natsu: * Se monta en el cochecito pero se marea enseguida. * Ya no aguanto más.

-Todos: ¡Que poco a durado!.

-Nagisa: ¡Ahora te casaras con Lucy!.

-Lucy: * Sonrojada. * ¡Yo no me pienso casar...!. * Recibe un disparo. * ¡Quiero casarme contigo, cariño!. * Se tira encima de Natsu que ya se había levantado. *

-Todos: ¿¡Cariño!?.

-Mira: * Con la pistola en alto. * Ara ara, que interesante...

-Nagisa: La boda sera dentro de dos capítulos, ya que en el siguiente capitulo sera un especial de navidad, en el que nos iremos a hacer una visita a Santa Claus y las preguntas serán normales y los retos serán relacionados con la navidad o el medio ambiente del polo norte.

 **Eso seria todo, espero con ansias el proximo capitulo  
PSDT: !Siempre quize hacer esto! :) **

-Nagisa: Pues ya esta aquí el capitulo y espero que te haya gustado, me alegra de que tus sueños se hayan hecho realidad. Ahora el Review de **Indioman200**.

 **Mmm... pues como que aún no estoy convencido Ore, pero ya que ha sufrido tanto... pido que le regreses su nombre Ore, pero tendrá que usar mi muletilla de "Ore" durante todo el próximo capítulo.**

-Gray: ¡No me importa utilizar esa muletilla "ore"! ¡Por fin he recuperado mi nombre y ya estos idiotas dejaran de llamarme nombre afeminado "ore"!.

-Hombres: Tsk.

 **Ore. Ahora te pasó a Artie, Nagisa...**

 **Art: bueno, a decir verdad me refería a prepararle algún platillo Nagisa-san**

-Goku: Tonta...* Recibe un sartenazo por parte de Nagisa. * Te recuerdo que por muchos sartenazos que me des me voy a curar enseguida porque soy el devil slayer de los cielos...

 **pero como prometí cualquier cosa... (Sale con una carreta con varios objetos y jaulas) Tiene suerte de que haya sido un cazador de bestias en el pasado. Ah, que tiempos...**

-Nagisa: Vaya, ese oficio debió ser interesante.

-Goku: Esta loca de las sartenes tiene una suerte...

 **Presenta una jaula con un ave adentro, parece un águila de color azul en distintos tonos tanto en las plumas como en el pico y las garras.**

 **Art: Este es un ZapHawk, cuando aletea despide descargas eléctricas de MUY alto voltaje. Algunos le dicen el fénix del rayo, sus plumas pueden usarse para crear cualquier utensilio con propiedades eléctricas. Puedo mandarle hacer uno como el que me pidió... o puedo pedirle a una amiga que domestique y entrene a este ZapHawk. Basta con que le proporcione una fotografía de usted y en cuestión de días será su más fiel compañero mascota. Por supuesto seguirá todas sus ordenes y electrocutará a quien usted le pida. O si lo prefiere Nagisa-san, le mando un trasto hecho de sus plumas, nomas especifique de que tipo lo quiere.**

-Nagisa: Prefiero tener al ZapHawk, sería interesante tenerlo de mascota..., por cierto aquí tienes una foto miá, Art-san. * Le da una foto. *

-Goku: ¿No recuerdas como se pusieron papa y mama cuando descubrieron al chucho?.

-Nagisa: No te preocupes, se lo tomaran bien...

-Goku: Con que el pajarraco no ataque mi sala de video-juegos, por mi toma la decisión que quieras...

 **Saca una Jaula más grande donde hay un cocodrilo, pero su piel se ve más gruesa de lo normal, como si fuera de piedra.**

 **Art: Este es un Cragadile, un lagarto con gruesa piel de roca. Muy fuerte y feroz, perfecto para castigar a Laxus. Igual primero lo mandaré a que mi amiga lo domestique para usted si lo desea ¿o lo prefiere así salvaje?**

-Nagisa: Lo prefiero domesticado, tambien lo quiero como mascota...

-Goku: ¿Es que acaso quieres convertir nuestra casa en un zoológico?, bueno, no importa, mientras no ataquen mi sala de video-juegos...

-Laxus: Tsk.

 **Luego de un saco, revela un extraño cucharon de metal. Es de color bronce y en el mango tiene unos adornos como de pequeñas alas, una de murciélago y otra de ángel.**

 **Art: Por último, el artilugio detector de mentiras que me pidió: El Cucharon de la Discordante Verdad. Pero creo que es un poco diferente a lo que realmente usted esperaba ¿Cómo funciona Indioman...?**

 **Es algo complejo de usar pero bastante entretenido. Primero tiene que servir algún brebaje en él (puede ser cualquiera: sopa, agua, guisado, etc.) y dárselo a tomar a la "víctima", aunque sea un sorbo. Los siguientes dos minutos, la víctima contestará cualquier pregunta que le hagan sin vacilar, titubear o alterarse de alguna forma, simplemente responderá sinceramente cualquier cosa, pero aquí es donde viene lo divertido... TODAS las respuestas que dé la víctima durante esos 2 minutos responderá exactamente lo contrario a lo que piensa en realidad.**

-Nagisa: Interesante...¡lo quiero!

-Todos: ¡Así no hay forma de librarse de ser electrocutados!.

 **Por poner un ejemplo: si le diéramos a Goku a probar un sorbo del cucharon, y le preguntas ¿Qué opinas de las patatas?, este respondería algo como: "Las ABORREZCO" "NUNCA comería esas cosas" "PRIMERO MUERTO antes que tragarme una patata".**

-Goku: ¡Eso nunca pasara!, siempre adorare a mis queridas patatas...

-Todos: * Lo miran con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. *

 **Otro ejemplo: Si le dieras a Juvia y le preguntas sobre Gray: "Juvia ODIA a Gray-sama" "Juvia NUNCA llevaría a Gray-sama a una habitación a solas para hacer cosas indecentes con él" "Juvia SE OPONE a tener decenas de hijos con Gray-sama"**

-Juvia: ¡Eso nunca pasara "nya!, ¡Juvia siempre amara a Gay-sama!.

-Todos: * La miran con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. *

 **Art: Bueno creo que ya captas la idea ¿no? Nagisa-san. Decida usted si le mando la carreta con estas cosas o no. ¿Algo que agregar Indioman?**

-Nagisa: Si, con todo lo que he dicho antes.

 **Ore, solo que si optas por usar el Cucharon, quisiera que lo probaras primero con Zeref, si es que lo rescatan, luego con Minerva y finalmente con Mystogan. Las preguntas las dejo a tu imaginación Ore Ya sabes, solo para probar si funciona bien Ore.**

-Nagisa: A principios del siguientes haré los experimentos. Gracias por el Review , los animalitos y el trasto que los empezare a utilizar el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Ahora el Review de **María Belmar**.

 **Reto a 10 miembros de fairy tail(escogidos por sorteo) ha representar la obra de Romeo y Julieta  
Jejeje nagisa aquí va a hacer falta tu pistola anti tsundere **

**Gajeel-Romeo.**

 **Levy-Julieta.**

 **Goku-Santiago.**

 **Natsu-Guardia.**

 **Gray-Guardia.**

 **Elfman-Guardia.**

 **(Lo siento por no poner más personajes, no me se más personajes y no me van las tragedias XD.)**

Se habré el telón y aparecen Levy, que esta sobre un balcón de madera y Gajeel que esta sobre el escenario.

-Gajeel: Enana, ¿te podrías asomar más? Eres tan pequeña que ni se te ve.

-Levy: ¿¡Esa es la manera de tratar con tu esposa!?.

-Goku: * Aparece de la nada. * Deja en paz a la enana de mi prima.

-Levy: ¡Tu tampoco me llames así!.

-Gajeel: Ge-he, entonces supongo que tendremos que pelear.

-Goku: No.

-Gajeel: * Se queda extrañado. *

-Goku: Conmigo no que me da pereza, pelearas con los guardias.

-Natsu: Te vamos a derrotar hierritos.

-Gray: Preparate "ore".

-Elfman: ¡Ganar es de hombres!.

-Gajeel: ¡Rugido del dragón de hierro!.

-Natsu/Gray/Elfman: * Los echan a un lado. *

-Goku: Me rindo.

-Gajeel: ¡Bien, he ganado! ¡enana, vavo...!

-Natsu/Gray/Elfman: * Lo golpean. * ¿¡A donde crees que vas, cabrón!?.

-Natsu/Gray/Elfman/Gajeel: * Se ponen a pelear mientras se cierra el telón. *

-Nagisa: Desde luego no saben actuar. Gracias por el Review María y ahora tenemos el Review de **Annima**.

 **Sólo quiero ver a Lucy tan cabreada como en el capítulo en el que reconstruyen el gremio, pero dando una paliza a Natsu. Es el momento de la venganza por meterse tantas veces en su piso.**

-Lucy: * Con un aura oscura. *Creo que llego el momento de la venganza..."nya"

-Natsu: Pero ahora somos prometidos, no debería importar meterme en tu casa.

-Lucy: Da igual, me gustaría que la venganza fuera de una forma más pacifica, pero si no hay más remedio... "nya". * Se le echa encima. *

-Nagisa: Espero que te haya gustado Annima-san, aunque no creo que le vaya a golpear mucho..., gracias por el Review y ahora el Review de **Guest**.

 **Bueno que oro dar mis preguntas**

 **Para Zeref:¿Cuánto amas a Mavis?**

-Zeref: Yo la quiero mucho, le estoy muy agradecido por lo que ha hecho por mi.

-Mavis: * Se sonroja un poco. * Zeref...

 **Para Natsu:que se siente saber que eres E.N.D y Zeref es tu ónii-chan**

-Todos: ¿¡Natsu es END y el hermano de Zeref!?.

-Natsu: No le creeais, no nos podemos fiar de el.

-Zeref: ¡Hermanito!. * Lo intenta abrazar. *

-Natsu: * Enciende su puño. * ¡No te acerques a mi!.

-Zeref: Recuerda de que si me matas tu tambien mueres.

-Todos: ¡Bipolar!.

-Goku: RIP a los que no leen el manga.

-Natsu: * Lo abrazan por detras y le da un escalofrió. *

-?: No te preocupes, yo puedo curar tu traumado corazón...

-Natsu: ¡No te me acerques!. * Sale corriendo. *

-María: ¡No huyas mi perrito sexy!. * Le persigue. *

-Lucy: * Recibe un disparo. * ¡No vayas tras mi prometido "nya"!. * Va tras ellos. *

 **Retos**

 **Para Gay tener Sexo con Juvia y dejarla embarazarla y cuidarla para siempre**

-Gray: ¿¡Qué!? "ore" ¡no pienso...!* Se lo lleva arrastrando Juvia. *

-Juvia: * Con corazones en los ojos. * ¡Vamos a tener muchos hijos, Gray-sama!. * Se lo lleva dentro de una habitación. *

 **Para todos los hombres(excepto Gay,Loke,Laxus) escuchar las canciones de Juston Bieber)**

-Laxus/Loke: ¡Ahora vais y os jodéis!.

-Hombres: ¡Exagerados no es para tanto!. * Se meten dentro de una habitación. *

-Goku: * Dentro de la habitación. * ¿¡Pero a mi porque me metéis!?.

-Laxus: Lo mismo pensé sobre ese _censura_ , pero me equivoque.

-Loke: * Se ajusta las gafas. * Desde luego ese chico no tiene talento.

-Hombres: ¡Sacarnos de aquí!.

-Goku: ¡Socorro!.

-Nagisa: * Les abre la puerta y estan todos pálidos. * Os dije que era una aberración.

 **Para Gay,Loke todas las películas de Crepúsculo(si pensaste que escuchar las canciones de Justin Biber era malo esto igual)**

-Laxus/Gajeel/Lyon: * Los mete de una patada a una habitación. * ¡Ir a ver esa mierda!.

-Gay: ¡Pero que mierda romántica es esta! "ore".

-Loke: Podría utilizar estas película para conquistar mujeres.

-Gay: ¡Ni se te ocurra!.

 **Para Erza leer todos los libro de 50 sombras de Grey(en serio te va gustar incluso usaría los métodos de ese libro con Jellal)**

-Erza: ¿Qué es ese libro?.

-Nagisa: * Le susurra en el oído. *

-Erza: * Le brillan los ojos. * Dame ese libro.

-Nagisa: * Se lo da. *

-Erza: Me voy a leerlo en un lugar más apartado... * Se va. *

-Nagisa: Espero que te haya gustado Guest-san y gracias por el Review.

-Goku: Pues con esto ya terminamos... * Ve a Nagisa llorando. * ¿Qué te pasa?.

-Nagisa: Pues que hoy cumplo 15 y soy un año más vieja.

-Todos: ¿¡Es tu cumpleaños!?.

-Goku: Deja de ser tan dramática que ahora tienes un zoológico en tu propia casa.

-Nagisa: * Deja de llorar. * ¡Tienes razon!, y ademas sigo siendo joven.

-Goku: Mujeres...

-Nagisa: Y hasta aquí el capitulo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, ¡adios!.

-Todos: ¡Adios!. * Se apagan las cámaras. *


	6. ¡Aviso!

**¡Aviso! (esto no es un capitulo).**

¡Hola!, siento si pensabais que era un capitulo pero tengo que aclarar algo y es que me han acusado de plagio uno de los Reviews anónimos, del cual he borrado y no diré quien es. Primero, tengo que admitir que he leído el fairy tail chat show de **lucy D heartifilia** , gran fic por cierto, pero en ningún momento he tenido, tengo o tendré la intención de plagiar su fic, así que por favor no me acuses de plagio porque no lo hecho, todo lo escrito hasta ahora y escribiré lo he pensado yo. Respeto tu opinión, respeto que no te guste, pero por favor no me acuses de algo que no he hecho, eso es todo lo que quería decir y aclarar, ademas seguiré con este fic hasta tiempo indefinido ya que yo disfruto haciéndolo y mientras la gente lo disfrute yo seguiré aquí. Eso es todo, nos vemos en el especial de navidad : ).


	7. ¡Especial de navidad!

**(Declaimer: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima)**

 **Fairy show**

Ya había empezado el programa y no estábamos estábamos en el estudio, sino más al norte y para ser más exactos en el polo norte. En el interior del edificio, específicamente en una gran sala y en el que se encontraban nuestros magos con unos invitados muy especiales...

-Nagisa: * Con un gorro de santa. * ¡Hola a todos!, bienvenidos todos al especial de navidad en las que tenemos unos invitados muy especiales y para empezar tenemos a... ¡Santa Claus!, y dinos Santa... ¿qué te parece que una de las peleas del gremio haya mandado una parte de los elfos y yetis al hospital?.

-Santa: Todo bien, todo bien...

-Nagisa: * Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * ¿Por qué siempre me recuerda este hombre a los dos directores de Kodomo no Omocha...?, bueno no importa, tambien tenemos a... ¡la mujer de santa!.

-Sra Claus: A mi me sigue pareciendo mal que nos esteis asaltando...

-Nagisa: Llamemos esto una pequeña visita, aunque me llevare el trineo con los renos... * Susurra lo ultimo. * Em... * Tose. * Sigamos con el programa..., ¡y la ultima invitada de hoy, la monja psicópata!.

-Monja: ¿¡Por qué me llamáis así!?, mi nombre es... * Ve a Gray desnudo. *¿¡Es que no aprendes pagano!?.

-Gray: ¡Mierda, la monja psicópata!.

-Monja: * Saca el lanzallamas. * ¡Pagano, te vas a...!

-Juvia: * De una patada manda a la monja al techo rompiéndolo y posiblemente la haya mandado a la luna. * ¡Juvia, no permitirá que hagan daño a Gray-sama!.

-Nagisa: Juvia-san, no creo que en tu estado debas hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Juvia: Juvia cree que Nagisa-san tiene razon...

-Todos: * Se las quedan mirando. *

-Juvia:...Ya que Juvia esta embarazada de Gray-sama.

-Todos: ¿¡Qué!?.

-Juvia: Y no solo eso...¡Juvia tiene dos bebes en su interior!.

-Todos: ¿¡Qué!?.

-Nagisa: * Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * Se sabe esto desde el capitulo anterior...

-Erza: * Le rodea un aura oscura. * De todos modos..., ¡Gray, pídele matrimonio!.

-Gray: ¿¡Por qué quieres que haga eso!?.

-Erza: La has dejado embarazada.

-Gray: ¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver!?, ¡ademas, ni siquiera tengo...! * Le tiran una caja por parte de Erza. *

-Erza: Ahora si..., ¡y ahora pídele el matrimonio a Juvia!.

-Gray: * Muy asustado temiendo por su vida. * Aye. * Se arrodilla ante Juvia y abre la caja con el anillo dentro. * Juvia, ¿quieres ser mi...?.

-Juvia: * Se tira encima de Gray. * ¡Juvia acepta, seremos muy felices junto a nuestros hijos!.

-Erza: Os casareis junto a Natsu y a Lucy en el próximo capitulo.

-Natsu/Gray: ¿¡Y nosotros por que tenemos que hacer eso!?.

-Erza: * Les manda una mirada aterradora. * ¿¡Es que tenéis algún problema con ello!?.

-Natsu/Gray: * Aterrados. * ¡Ninguno!.

-Mira: Ara ara, bien hecho Erza.

-Nagisa: Estuvo muy bien hecho. Por cierto el experimento se ha retrasado, mis animalitos y mi trasto todavía no me han llegado. Y ahora empecemos el especial de navidad con el Review de el **El-Horus**.

 **Hola, mi nombre es Geb, estoy escribiendo desde la cuenta de mi primo mientras esta de vacaciones.**

-Todos: ¡Hola!.

 **Primero, me gusta mucho este fic, aun me duelen las mejillas de tanto reírme y segundo, espero que sigas por mucho tiempo con este fic.**

-Nagisa: Me alegro de que te guste y te diviertas Geb-san, y no te preocupes que pienso seguir aquí durante un tiempecito.

 **Ahora vamos con los retos.  
Natsu y Gray, deben resolver el siguiente acertijo antes de que Nagisa cuente 5, si no lo logran, trabajaran con los enanos y yetis de santa  
"En un lago, hay un pato nadando tranquilamente y sobre su cola, esta sentado un gato, si el pato se hunde, ¿Que le sucede al gato?" **

-Natsu/Gray: ¡Mierda!.

-Nagisa: 1...

-Natsu: ¡Piensa, hielito!.

-Nagisa: 2...

-Gray: ¿¡Y por qué lo tengo que hacerlo yo!?, ah ya se, porque no tienes cerebro rosadito.

-Natsu: ¿¡Qué me has dicho!?.

-Nagisa: 3...

-Lucy: ¿¡Pero no os peléis en un momento como este!?.

-Nagisa: 4...

-Natsu/Gray: ¡Pues lo que le sucede al neko es...!

-Nagisa: ¡5!, ¡se acabo el tiempo!

-Natsu/Gray: ¡Mierda!.

-Yeti: Brrr brr brrr.

-Natsu/Gray: ¿¡Pero que ha dicho!?.

-Sra Claus: Ha dicho " Ir a envolver regalos o sino os haré 'eso'."

-Natsu/Gray: ¡"Eso" no! * Se van corriendo a envolver regalos. *

-Lucy: ¡Yo me sigo preguntando que es "eso"!.

 **Para Lucy, Juvia y Wendy, secuestren a santa y arruinen la navidad, pueden usar cualquier método**

-Lucy/Juvia/Wendy: ¿Santa-san, lo podemos secuestrar?.

-Santa: Esta bien, esta bien...

-Lucy/Juvia/Wendy: * Lo amarran y lo meten en una habitación cerrándolo con un candado. * ¡Ya lo hemos secuestrado!.

 **Eso es todo por el momento nos veremos en otra y por si acaso, la respuesta del acertijo es que al gato no le ocurre nada ya que esta sentado sobre su propia cola.  
Se despide atentamente, Geb. **

-Natsu/Gray: * A lo lejos. * ¿¡Era ese el acertijo!?.

-Yeti: Brr Brrr Brrr Brr. * Se oye un ruido. *

-Natsu/Gray: ¡No nos golpes con esa cosa, cabrón!.

-Todos: * Se les cae una gota de sudor por la cabeza. *

-Lucy: ¡Chicos, dejar de ayudarlos!.

-Juvia: ¡Juvia, Lucy y Wendy-san, secuestraron a Santa para arruinar la navidad!.

-Natsu/Gray: ¡Genial!.

-Nagisa: Gracias por el Review, Geb-san y feliz navidad y año nuevo adelantados. Y ahora tenemos el Review de **Ka Uve**.

 **Kai/¿?: jaja, se los dije, a Goku le gusta Wendy, ¡paguen!*hablaron al mismo tiempo Kai y un exceed rojo*  
Musica/Vladimir: *entregando una bolsa de joyas a cada uno* **

-Goku: * Algo sonrojado. * Mierda...

-Wendy: * Muy sonrojada. * Goku-san, yo no sabía...

-Goku: ¡Peliazul, no les hagas caso!.

-Nagisa: Se que amas los videojuegos y las patatas y lo gritarías a los cuatro vientos..., pero no sabía que serias tan tsundere con tu media naranja. Ya decía yo que por poco y no me lo cuentas...

-Goku: ¡Yo nunca te lo conté, tu misma te colaste en mi habitación y...! * Se da cuenta de lo que esta diciendo. * Maldición, se me ha escapado.

-Wendy: * Se sonroja aun más. * Goku-san, entonces era verdad...

-Mira: Ara ara, esto se pone interesante. * Apunta en su libreta. *

 **¿?: jaja, como quitarle un dulce a un niño, pero este caso a un ratón de biblioteca y a un bestia que sale se desmaya cuando aparece la chica que le gusta  
Kai: imaginarse que el rey de las bestias seria domado por la hija de la maníaca de los gatos,jaja  
Vladimir: ¡que dijiste cabello teñido!  
Kai: -_-* ¡mi cabello es morado de manera natural! **

-Nagisa/Mira/Erza: ¡Más parejas que juntar, genial!.

 **¿?: no pueden estar sin discutir por una vez*hablo una chica pelinegra, con rasgo idénticos a los de Juvia, pero con la mirada de Gray*, solo acaben para que pueda regresar arriba**

-Juvia: ¿¡Esa chica es uno de los bebes de Juvia y Gray-sama!?.

-Gray: * Algo sonrojado. *¿Es mi hija?.

-Nagisa: Apuesto lo que queráis a que es vuestra hija, pero me imagino que sera de otra linea temporal, como nos explicaron hace un par de capítulos...

 **Kai: esta bien Ul, antes de poner los retos, quien escribe en realidad tiene algo que decir, pero como estamos en el gremio lo dirá a través de mi  
Kai-Ka: bien, hay que darse prisa **

-Nagisa: ¡Hola Ka-san!.

 **primero que nada, yo no soy lolicon Mest, estoy de buen humor, por lo que no le pondré ningún reto por haber dicho eso**

-Nagisa: Espera..., que enseguida te contesta. * Se va de la habitación. *

-Goku: Y ahora que estará planeando...

-Nagisa: * Vuelve a la habitación abriendo un poco la puerta. * Ya esta aquí. *Abre la puerta y aparece una...¿televisión voladora en la que Mest aparece en la pantalla?. *

-Mest: No me dejan salir de la ONU así que contestare aquí, así que..., ¡yo nunca te llame lolicon, yo dije que había otra persona que me quería torturar, ademas de alguien que ya todos conocemos o...¿es que has dicho eso para torturarme...?.

 **lo que pasa es que es los fic de esa pareja, jaja, no puedo, es difícil explicar, jaja, lo que si digo, es que cuando descubren la relación siempre,pussff, Erza termina intentando castrar a Natsu y-y-y jajajajajajajajajaja, lo lamento no puedo mas, bueno, jaja**

-Erza: * Afilando su espada. * Y si se hubiera casado me hubiera asegurado de eso...* A Natsu le entra un escalofrió. * Pero, Mest... * Mira hacía la televisión con una mirada escalofriante. * Si te atreves a tocar a Wendy te aseguro que al que voy a castrar es a ti.

-Mest: * Suspira. * Ya tengo más amenazas.

 **ademas de que quería saber con quien la emparejaría Nagasi**

-Goku: * Susurra. * Y aquí llega el momento de la dulce venganza. * Tose. * ¡A Nagisa le gusta...! * Recibe un sartenazo. *

-Nagisa: * Algo sonrojada. * Este niño y su lengua, je je.

-Goku: Te recuerdo de que no me afecta porque me puedo curar con mi magia, pero por esta vez no lo diré...

 **por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Nagasi, eres una magnifica escritora, una gran conductora y no seas modesta, lo eres, jaja, eres alguien bastante interesante y entretenida, jaja**

-Nagisa: Muchas gracias por los alagos, aunque..., siento que todavía me queda mucho por aprender.

 **espero que mis Ocs no los hayan hecho sufrir mucho a los presentes, jaja**

-Todos: ¡Lo que han hecho es fastidiarnos!.

-Nagisa: No os pongáis así, no es para tanto.

-Todos: ¡Si que lo es!.

 **bueno me despido y les dejo el resto a ellos, felices navidad, año nuevo y felices fiestas a ti y tu hermano**

-Nagisa/Goku: ¡Igualmente!.

 **no se que regalarles, así que les daré uno de mis cacos de guerra, tengo de cada antigua civilización que haya existido, troyanos, son buenos con las encomiendas, espartanos, son buenos para vengarse, etc, te regalare lo un casco espartano y uno asgardiano, por tu cumpleaños y navidad, y para Goku, un casco asgardiano por navidad**

-Nagisa: Muchas gracias por los cascos, seguro que me servirán...

-Goku: Je je, me pregunto para que servirán estos cascos...

 **los asgardinos vienen con pegasos, ah, pero para eso tienes que hacer sonar un cuerno de guerra y los asgardianos vienen, los llamaran general y en caso de los espartanos, solo griten "espartanos", y aparecerán, para los presentes**

-Nagisa: Interesante..., voy a probarlo. * Se pone el casco espartano. * ¡Espartanos!.

-Espartanos: * Llegan rompiendo una pared. *¿¡Si!?, ¡mi señora!.

-Sra Claus: ¡Mi pared!.

-Nagisa: Decirme señores, ¿cual es vuestro oficio?.

-Espartanos: ¡Servir a nuestra señora Nagisa hasta el fin de nuestros días! ¡unir a la parejas que ella desee! ¡y fastidiar a las personas que ella desee por no cumplir las reglas de los retos!.

-Goku: Ahora me toca a mi...* Se pone un casco de los asgardianos. * Y ahora a tocar este cuerno...* Sopla en el cuerno de guerra. *

-Asgardianos: * Llegan rompiendo el techo. *¿¡Si!? ¡mi general!.

-Sra Claus: ¡Mi techo!.

-Goku: * Se le forma una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. * Contar a todos el "secreto" de Nagisa...

-Asgardianos: ¡A la general Nagisa le gusta...!.

-Nagisa: * Con el casco de los asgardianos sopla en el cuerno. * Mejor quedaros calladitos.

-Asgardianos: ¡Si, mi general!.

-Goku: La próxima vez sera...

 **si, son sus hijos, pero quien sera de quien, y para que no intenten colgarme**

-Todos: ¡Bien!.

 **Rose es la hija de Erza y Jellal**

-Erza: * Su cara no se diferencia con su pelo. * Hi-ija-a de-e Jella-al y mía. * Se desmaya. *

-Jellal: * Se sonroja. * Mi hija...

 **y Ul es la hija de Gray y Juvia, incluyendo a su hermano gemelo Kaito**

-Juvia: * Con corazones en los ojos. * ¡Lo sabía son los hijos que lleva a Juvia en el vientre!.

-Gray: * Algo sonrojado. * Vaya, seguro que serán tan fuertes como su padre...

 **el resto le dejo a Conan porque parece querer descubrirlo**

-Conan: Genial, en el próximo capitulo traeré mis deducciones.

 **y por ultimo, *con una voz infernal*Goku, haz que el guardia que insulto a pokemon sufra como si no existiera un mañana, espera*calmándose* es un especial de navidad, hazlo sirviente de Erza, Minerva y Mirajane mejor**

Ya no estábamos en la sala de antes, sino en un habitación bastante pequeña y oscura solamente iluminada por una lampara que estaba sobre una mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación y en frente de la mesa se encontraba el guardia del anterior capitulo.

-Guardia 2: ¿Donde estoy?.

-Goku: * Aparece de entre la oscuridad con una peluca de juez. * Estas en un lugar del mundo para se juzgado por tu crimen, ya que parece que no fue suficiente con el rugido.

-Guardia 2: ¡Yo no he hecho nada!.

-Goku: Has insultado a nuestros nakamas los pokemon.

-Guardia 2: ¿¡Por esa tonte...!?

-Goku: Callate, que sino llamo a los asgardianos.

-Guardia 2: * Se calla. *

-Goku: Así me gusta, el castigo por tu crimen es...¡ser sirviente de las tres de cuatro demonios de este programa!. La primera demonio es una pelirroja maniática de las tartas de fresa... ¡Erza!.

-Erza: * Aparece entre las sombras. * Te las pasaras haciendo pasteles de fresa y como no las hagas bien o les pasen algo pagaras las consecuencias.

-Goku: La segunda tiene una cara de una angelical casamentera, pero como la enfades ya la has cagado...¡Mira!.

-Mira: * Aparece entre las sombras y le rodea un aura oscura. * Ara ara, esto sera divertido...

-Goku: La ultima es la Erza de Sabertooth maniática de las cocinas, al principio era muy malota y luego más buena, pero como la enfades ¡adios!...¡Minerva!.

-Minerva: * Aparece entre las sombras. * Cocinaras para mi...

-Guardia 2: ¿¡Qué!? ¡yo me voy!. * Se intenta levantar, pero es amarrado por Goku. * ¿¡Pero, que haces!?.

-Goku: Intentar que cumplas tu sentencia.

-Erza/Mira/Minerva: * Se lo llevan a rastras a algún lugar del mundo. *

-Goku: La que le espera...

 **por cierto Nagasi, no pienses que un año mas te hace mas vieja, ese año mas te hace mas madura y mejor vista**

-Goku: No la hagas caso, es dramática nivel acosadora, solo hay que mirarlas.

-Nagisa: * Llora de forma muy exagerada. * ¡Pronto seré una vieja con muchas arrugas y ya dejare de ser la cupido del programa!.

-Lucy: * Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * Si solo tienes 15 años.

-Juvia: * Llora de forma muy exagerada. * ¡Juvia pronto estará muy gorda y Gray-sama ya no va a querer a Juvia!.

-Gray: ¡Idiota, como voy a dejar de amarte por esa ton...!. * Se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. * Mierda, se me ha escapado.

-Juvia: ¡Gray-sama quiere a Juvia!. * Se le tira encima. *

-Gray: ¡Cuidado con los bebes!.

-Goku: Mujeres...

 **eso es todo, bye bye*en eso el cuerpo de Kai cae al piso y se levanta débilmente*, alguien apunto la matricula del carro que me choco**

-Todos: ¡Bye bye!.

 **Vladimir: bueno, ahora lo que nos preguntaron  
Musica/Ban: pero antes de eso, *levantando sus mano/pata respectivamente* paguen  
Vladimir: rayos y ahora porque  
Ban: apostamos el porque Reiji pierde la ropa  
Musica: gehe, y nosotros apostamos que fue por se discípulo de Gray y con lo que le paso a Goku esta mas que demostrado  
Vladimir/Ka: *entregan el dinero, el primero perdiendo mas y el segundo perdiendo lo que gano*  
Ban: yo me voy antes de que la hija de Milliana aparezca*se va volando* **

-Milliana: ¿¡También tengo una hija!?.

-Nagisa: ¡La chica que le gusta Vladimir-san es la hija de Milliana!, interesante...

-Goku: Ya sabía yo que hielitos era contagioso y ademas se ha cobrado más de una victima... * Se pone la peluca de juez. * Sera mejor que te juzgue.

-Gray: ¡Nadie me va ha juzgar!.

-Goku: Tambien esta la opción de que el hermano gemelo de hierritos te arreste.

-Gajeel: ¡Todavía hay gente que se cree esa tontería!.

-Goku: Si, no me creo que entraste en el consejo.

-Gray: ¡Y tampoco me vas a arrestar!.

 **Vladimir: bueno, ahora si lo que nos preguntaron  
Kai: para las lagartijas con alas, si son mas fuerte y en el caso de Sting y Rogue, logran manejar dos elementos, Wendy no pregunto, pero ella también**

-Dragón slayers: ¡Bien! ¡seremos más fuertes!.

-Wendy: ¡Pero no me habéis contestado si me crecerán los pechos!.

-Gajeel: Ge-he, ¿yo tendré mi dragón force en el futuro?.

-Goku: Lo preguntas porque eres el único que no tiene dragón force.

-Gajeel: ¡Callate, mocoso!.

 **Vladimir: sobre como obtuve mi poder, no puedo decirlo, es confidencial el como, para el fic que planea Ka**

-Dragón slayers: ¡Pero nosotros queremos saberlo!.

-Nagisa: ¡Respetar a las personas!.

-Dragón slayers: ¡Entonces lo veremos cuando salga!.

-Nagisa: Así me gusta.

 **Kai: para Jellal, espero que ahora no subestimes a las chicas de Fairy Tail borrachas*poniéndose palido*, aun recuerdo el terror cuando la maestra Erza tomo por error un bazo de alcohol, glup, fue el dia mas horrible de mi niñez  
Vladimir: *igual que Kai* aun recuerdo los gritos de terror de los miembros del gremio, ese día arruino mi infancia  
Musica: eh?, cuando paso eso  
Vladimir: cierto durante ese tiempo Reiji, tú y Kaito se fueron del gremio  
Musica: no se que paso ese día, pero siento que ahora le debo mucho mas a Reiji  
Kai: ni te lo imaginas **

-Jellal: Sigo pensando que estáis exagerando.

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: ¿¡Qué eres!? ¿¡masoquista!? ¿¡y ademas por que nos ayudaste a ocultárselo si piensas eso!?.

-Jellal: Primero, no soy masoquista y segundo, simplemente por echar una mano.

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: ¡Definitivamente! ¡eres un maldito emo princeso masoquista!.

-Jellal: * Le sale una gota de sudor por la cabeza. *

 **Vladimir: y por ultimo sobre la sarten de Nagasi*al escuchar eso Kai, se hace volita y le cubre un aura depresiva*  
Kai: no mami si me porte bien, no maestra Erza yo no tire su pastel fue mi maestro Natsu **

-Erza: * Entra por una puerta de una patada, ya que se había ido junto a Mira y Minerva a otra sala para que el guardia cumpliera su condena, y entra con un aura totalmente demoníaca. * ¿¡Natsu, que le has hecho a mi pastel!?.

-Natsu: * Asustado. * ¡Yo no he hecho nada!.

-Erza: ¡No te creo!, ¡como castigo te harem "eso"!.

-Natsu: ¡Piedad!.

-Lucy: * Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * Tranquila Erza, te puedo asegurar que Natsu no ha tirado ninguna tarta de fresa.

-Erza: Vale, te creo.

-Natsu: * Abraza a Lucy. * ¡Mi salvadora!.

-Erza: Bueno, me quedare aquí para ver que dicen de mi hija.

-Todos: ¡Qué rápido lo ha asimilado!.

 **Vladimir: debo agregar que Rose es parte del consejo, sobre la sarten de Nagasi, Rose posee una magia que le permite replicar cualquier arma con solo verla*mas información en Fate Stay Night*, eso y que puede crear cualquier espada que se imagine, esto ultimo por otra magia**

-Erza: ¡Esa es mi hija!.

 **ah, y por aquí le saludamos a Idioman y a Horus por navidad, jaja, que bueno que les agradara, jaja, cuando vimos el primer capitulo tuvimos el presentimiento de que este fic seria bueno, jaja, Ka se olvido de decir eso**

-Nagisa: * Les ofrece una amable sonrisa. * Muchas gracias por la opinión.

 **Kai: si no fuera por el traidor de Reiji, Rose no se hubiera enterado  
Ul: cierto, el se molesto por haber retado a Gray a tener una cita con Meredy y le dijo a Rose  
Kai: si lo hubiéramos tenido de nuestro lado, hubiéramos sobrevivido a Rose, Rose no a logrado derrotar a Reiji en combate **

-Erza: Estoy orgullosa de ella, imponiendo orden y seguro que le habré enseñado el maravilloso arte del pastel de fresa. Por cierto deben estar listos los pasteles que estaba preparando ese guardia.

 **Vladimir: bueno falta algo mas  
Musica: yo tengo que decir que Hibiki es patetico comparado a esta época, como es que llego al nivel de Laxus en este tiempo si es todo un sumiso  
Kai: no lo se, pero siento que verlo es simplemente es un insulto para los hombres, es peor que Loke **

-Loke: Que tiene de malo alagar a todas estas damas. * Esta rodeado de mujeres. *

-Todos: ¿¡De donde han salido!?.

-Sra Claus: ¡Echarlas de aquí!.

-Hibiki: Debo decir que eso ha dolido. * Se oye algo romperse. * Ese debe ser mi corazón partiéndose en pedazos.

-Goku: En realidad soy yo tirando platos para crear efectos de sonido. * Tira otro plato. *

-Sra Claus: ¡Esos platos eran de mi madre!.

-Jenny: ¡Hibiki, alisame el pelo!.

-Hibiki: ¡Ya voy, señorita!.

-Todos: ¿¡No se supone que el reto ya se ha acabado!?.

 **y otra cosa, me sorprende ver a otro devil slayer, gehe, ahora conocemos a Cross, el devil slayer del agua y a Reiji, que es el devil slayer del cristal, capaz de crear cualquier tipo de piedra preciosa que exista, como por ejemplo el diamante o el rubí, aunque también es un god slayer, pero no importa, ahora incluyo a Goku, devil slayer del cielo**

-Todos: ¡Vaya, más devil slayers!.

-Gray: Me pregunto de donde han sacado sus poderes y por cierto, me debes una explicación, Goku.

-Goku: No, que me da pereza.

-Nagisa: De paso, diré un poco de mi magia. Para empezar, mi magia no es de slayer como Goku y tampoco es una magia que no se ha visto antes.

-Todos: ¿¡Y por que no nos lo dices!?.

-Nagisa: Todo a su tiempo...

 **Vladimir: nada mas  
Kai: no, entonces quien comienza  
Musica: yo, reto a Natsu a comportarse como un buen hermano con Zeref, Natsu, Zeref es tu hermano, en esta época lo comprobamos y no te imaginas todo lo que el sufrió, así que deja de ser un cabeza dura por una vez hazlo por se ser Navidad, Salamander*todo esto en un tono serio* **

-Natsu: Esta bien...

-Zeref: * Le abraza. * Te quiero, Natsu, feliz navidad.

-Natsu: * Con algo de dificultad le devuelve el abrazo con algo de dificultad, pero se queda con una cálida sonrisa. *

-Nagisa: * Se queda llorando de forma exagerada. * ¡Qué bonita relación entre hermanos!. * Abraza fuertemente a Goku. *

-Goku: * Habla con dificultad. * Suéltame..., que me ahogo...

 **Kai: o_o dejando eso de lado, esto aparecerá en su especial de navidad, así que*apareciendo una mesa con comida, un árbol de navidad adornado y con regalos abajo* vamos a festejar como si no huniera un mañana, ¡este es mi reto, al final del episodio hagan una fiesta por navidad y por ser navidad, la cuenta la paga el consejo mágico, jaja!**

-Todos: ¡Genial, fiesta!.

-Consejo: ¡Se van ha gastar toda la cuenta de ahorro del consejo!.

-Erza: * A lo lejos. *¡Traer alcohol!.

 **Vladimir: mi turno, Elfman compórtate como una persona normal y deja de decir a cada minuto hombre  
Kai: lo que pides cada año, no  
Vladimir: y nuca se cumple **

-Elfman: Vale, cumpliré este reto..., ¡eso es de hombres!. * Recibe un abanicazo y un sartenazo por parte de Evergreen y Nagisa. *

-Evergreen: Hombre hombre todo el rato, espero que los hijos que tengamos en el futuro no hereden eso de ti.

-Nagisa: Me temo que tu deseo no se cumplirá este año de nuevo...

 **Musica: que Mard Geer Tartaros haga de ayudante de santa, gehejijiji**

-Mard geer: Estúpidos humanos, esas tres humanas lo secuestraron, por lo tanto ese reto queda cance... * Recibe un sartenazo por parte de Nagisa. *

-Nagisa: * Rodeada por un aura oscura. * No insultes a nuestros lectores...

 **Kai: mi turno, que Natsu vuelva a robar la corona del rey de Fiore**

-Natsu: ¡Encantado!, ¡vamos Happy!.

-Happy: ¡Aye sir!. * Se va volando llevadose a Natsu. *

Unos momentitos después.

-Natsu: * Con la corona en la cabeza. * Ja ja, ¡tengo de nuevo la corona, arrodillaos todos ante mi!.

-Todos: ¡Ni lo sueñes!.

 **Vladimir: este es un acertijo, quien adivine quien es el maestro de Fairy Tail en nuestro tiempo ganara una cena romántica en un hotel elegante por navidad, con todos los gastos pagados por el consejo, para aclarar, Erza ya no es la maestra ya que le sucedió el puesto a otra persona, la respuesta en lo que dijimos y esta puesto en el capitulo anterior**

-Erza: El maestro Makarov.

-Makarov: ¡Dejarme jubilarme!.

-Lucy: Laxus.

-Happy: ¡Yo!.

-Todos: * Se caen de espaldas. *

 **Kai: hmmm, que Mavis ponga el nombre de los hijos de Gray y Juvia  
Vladimir: porque  
Kai: porque la primera fue quien te dio tu nombre y en cambio el mio*con aura depresiva* **

-Mavis: Estaré encantada de hacerlo, si no le molesta a Gray y a Juvia.

-Gray: No te preocupes, primera.

-Juvia: Juvia piensa que seria un gran honor.

-Nagisa: Yo creo que con esto se demuestra aun más de que vienen de otra linea temporal..., por cierto, por curiosidad, ¿quien puso tu nombre, Kai-san?.

 **Vladimir: -_-U bueno, que el shogun de hielo, la linterna andante, el mujeriego joven y el mujeriego viejo, osea Loke y Gildarts, y el metalero sin sentido del ritmo, se vistan de renos y jalen un trineo con regalos para todos los presente en el estudio**

-Gray: ¡No soy ningún shogun de hielo!.

-Sting: ¿¡Por qué me seguís llamando linterna andante!?.

-Loke/Gildarts: * Coquetean con las mujeres de antes. * ¿Decíais algo?.

-Gajeel: ¡Yo tengo un buen sentido de ritmo, no lo sabes apreciar!

-Nagisa: ¡Rapido vestiros!.

-Gray/Sting/Loke/Gildarts/Gajeel: * Se ponen el traje de renos y se montan en el trineo. *

-Gray: ¿Y como hacemos para mover esta cosa?.

-Sra Claus: Se le hecha esto... * Le hecha como un especie de polvo a los renos y se empiezan a elevar haciendo que el trineo se eleve tambien. *

-Sting/Gajeel: * Con cara de mareados. *

-Wendy: ¡Se me olvido darles troia!.

-Gray: Da igual, empecemos a dar los regalos. * Tira los regalos. *

-Loke/Gildarts: * Tiran los regalos. * ¡Chicas, coger los regalos que queráis!.

-Lucy/Levy: ¡Una novela!.

-Nagisa: Un libro de salseo...

-Erza: ¡Pastel y alcohol!.

-Cana: ¡Cien barriles de alcohol!.

-Juvia: ¡Ropa para los bebes de Juvia y Gray-sama!.

-Wendy: Coleteros...

-Makarov: ¡Una peluca!.

-Wakaba/Macao: * Se les cae la baba. * ¡Revista de mujeres!.

-Goku: ¡Patatas!.

-Elfman: ¡Chaqueta de hombres!.

Y así hasta que todos los presente recibieron su regalo...

-Gray/Loke/Gildarts: ¡Por fin se han acabado los regalos!.

-Sting/Gajeel: ¡Por fin soy libre de ese monstruo!.

 **Kai: una pregunta para Nagasi, ¿que se siente ser una gran escritora y que tus lectores aprecien tu trabajo?**

-Nagisa: La verdad es que yo no me siento como una gran escritora ya que siento que todavía me falta por aprender, como dije antes, pero es genial que haya gente como vosotros que aprecie mi trabajo y os lo agradezco mucho, ya que hice otros dos fics antes de este, uno de La Leyenda de Korra que es conocida por su famoso final yuri y otra de Detective Conan, los fics no me salieron para nada bien, y por eso no me esperaba que saliera bien este y estoy agradecida con vosotros de que este fic salga adelante.

 **Vladimir: el penúltimo, que interpreten la película Frozen por navidad  
Kai: y eso porque  
Vladimir: no lo se, pero creo que sera interesante saber el resultado **

**Reparto**

 **Natsu-Anna**

 **Gray-Elsa**

 **Lucy-Kristoff**

 **Erza-Hans**

 **Plue-Olaf**

 **Rudolf-Sven**

 **Goku-¿El amigo?**

 **Nagisa-¿La sirvienta?**

 **Mira-¿El soldado?**

 **Happy-El padre**

 **Charle-La madre**

 **La monja psicopata-** **Duque de Weselton**

En el castillo de la película de Frozen, se encuentra un Natsu de niño frente a la puerta de su supuesto hermano dispuesto a cantar.

 **Quiero un muñeco de nieve**

 **solo porque lo dice la canción...**

-Gray: * Se oye detras de la puerta. *¡Callate, rosadito! ¡que estoy jugando con Goku a la Wii U!

-Goku: * Se oye detras de la puerta. *Ja ja, ¡has perdido hielitos!.

-Gray: ¡Mierda, me he distraído!.

-Natsu: ¿¡Qué!? ¡yo tambien quiero...!. * Recibe un sartenazo. *

-Nagisa: * Tambien de niña y vestida de doncella. * Lo siento, pero eso no va con la película.

-Happy: Gray, nos tenemos que ir.

-Gray: Pues adios.

-Happy: ¡Aye, Gray, lo haces mal!.

-Goku: ¡Gato azul, gata blanca! ¿¡preparados para ir al titanic versión frozen versión fairy show!?.

-Happy: ¡Aye!.

-Charle: Idiotas...

Y ahora nos tele-transportamos al día de la coronación de Gray, en la que Natsu esta cantando a las afueras, ya adulto.

 **Y por fin después de años**

 **por fin puedo jugar a la Wii U.**

 **Por fin después...**

-Natsu: * Choca contra alguien, se cae y se le cae encima una tarta de fresa y si, ese alguien resulta ser Erza. *

-Erza: * Con su ropa de príncipe. * ¿¡Quien a sido el insolente que ha tirado mi tarta de fresa!?. * Fija su vista hacía abajo. * ¡Natsu!.

-Natsu: ¡Juro que ha sido un accidente!.

-Erza: No te creo..., pero como tengo que estar concentrada en mi interpretación te perdonare esta vez.

-Nagisa: * Pasa por ahí por casualidad. * Menos mal que le di pastillas para el miedo escénico.

-Goku: * Pasa por ahí tambien por casualidad. * ¿Quien habrá inventado esas cosas?.

-Erza: Según la película nos tenemos que comprometer, me gustaría que fuera con Jellal, pero que se le va hacer. * Le brillan los ojos. * ¡Tengo que hacerlo lo mejor posible!.

-Erza: **¡Esto es amoooooor!**. * Hace girar a Natsu de todas las maneras posibles. *

-Natsu: * Muy mareado apenas dice. * Socorro...

-Natsu: ¡Hielitos, dame la maldita Wii U!.

-Gray: ¡No te lo pienso dar ojos bizcos!.

-Natsu: ¿¡Qué me has dicho!?.

-Gray: ¡Lo que has oído, rosadito!.

-Natsu: ¡Por lo menos no voy por hay desnudo!.

-Gray: ¿Cómo?. * Se fija en su estado. * ¿¡Cuando paso!?.

-Monja: ¡Maldito rey pagano, no mereces reinar!. * Lo ataca con el lanzallamas. *

-Gray: * Lo esquiva. * ¡La monja psicópata, tengo que huir!. * Alcanza a ponerse su ropa interior antes de que lo atacara de nuevo la monja y huir. *

-Monja: ¡No huyas pagano!. * Se pone a perseguirlo. *

-Natsu: ¡Quiero la Wii U!. * Se pone tambien a perseguirlo. *

-Gray: * Se para enfrente del lago. * ¡Todavía me siguen persiguiendo!, **¡Ice make: suelo!**. * Congela el lago y se va corriendo encima de este. *

-Natsu: ¡No huyas y dame la Wii U!. * Se va corriendo por encima del lago derritiendolo a su paso. *

-Monja: ¡Se me ha escapado!.

Se veía a Gray caminando por la nieve en ropa interior y sin ningún pudor, entonces empezó a cantar.

 **Libre soy**

 **libre soy**

 **por fin me puedo desnudar**

 **en paz**

…

 **(Se quito la poca ropa que le quedaba.)**

Ahora nos mudamos en la parte en la que Natsu ya se encuentra con Lucy y Rudolf y se encuentran con el pequeño Plue, que en estos momentos se encuentra cantando la canción del verano.

 **Plue plue**

 **plue plue**

 **plue**

…

-Natsu: * Llora de forma exagerada. * ¡Que canción más conmovedora!.

-Rudolf: * Asiente conmovido. *

-Lucy: ¿¡De verdad lo entendéis!?.

Ahora nos encontramos en el castillo de hielo en el que tenemos el encuentro de Natsu y Gray, que ahora se encuentran cantando.

 **Gray: Dejame tranquilo con la Wii U, rosadito**

 **Natsu: No te dejare hasta que me dejes jugar.**

 **Gray: Vete de aquí y dejame tranquilo.**

 **Natsu: Pero si me voy Nagisa me pegara un sartenazo.**

 **Nagisa:** * Se desliza en el hielo. * **¡Exacto!.**

 **Gray: ¡Qué te vayas, joder!.** * Le lanza hielo y le da ha Natsu. * Huy, se me escapo.

-Erza: * Borracha. * ¡Natsu, trae más alcohol!.

-Natsu: * Con el pelo muy canoso. * ¿¡No ves que me estoy muriendo!?.

-Erza: ¡No me importa, más alcohol!.

Y ahora nos encontramos en las partes finales de la película en la que Natsu se encuentra congelado.

-Lucy: ¿Como lo vamos a descongelar?.

-Happy: * Con sus patitas en la boca. * Con un acto de amor verdadero.

-Todos: ¿¡No se supone que tu estabas muerto!?.

-Gray: Ni amor verdadero ni leches. ¡Rosadito!, ¡ojos bizcos!, ¡pelo teñido!...

-Natsu: * Se derrite el hielo en el que se encontraba. * ¿¡Qué has dicho hielitos!?.

-Gray: Lo veis.

Y ahora cerramos esta historia con el beso de Natsu y Lucy.

-Lucy: Y ahora se supone que...

-Natsu: * Directamente coje su rostro y la besa en los labios sin dejar que terminara siendo correspondido por esta. *

-Nagisa: Vaya, no ha hecho falta el **Anti-tsundere shoot**.

-Mira: * Vestida de soldado. * Ara ara, menudas fieras.

-Nagisa: Y que lo digas.

 **Musica: por ultimo, Nagasi, los artefactos que quieres no están mal, pero puedo hacer mejores y de forma legal, por ejemplo, yo construí Babel, el caño que Kai les mostró, si desea podemos llegar aun acuerdo, seria beneficioso para ambos lados, tu puedes usar artefactos nuevos con ellos y yo puedo ver como se desarrollan  
Kai: en otras palabras, quieres que Nagasi pruebe tus inventos  
Musica: gehe **

-Nagisa: * Le rodea un aura oscura. * Estaré encantada de probarlas, el próximo capitulo me enviáis las primeras.

-Goku: ¡Habéis provocado a un monstruo!.

 **Vladimir: aunque seria bueno unos retos mas divertidos para hacer reír a todos, es navidad, así que por esta vez se salvan, hasta el próximo capitulo  
Kai: mejor algo para molestar, ¡asalten el polo norte y repartan los regalos en lugar de Santa! **

-Nagisa: Ya prácticamente hemos asaltado el polo norte y no podemos repartir regalos ya que hemos secuestrado a Santa para estropear la navidad, así que haremos algo diferente.

-Goku: ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando...?.

-Nagisa: * Se ríe. *

Momentos después en los cielos de un lugar del mundo...

-Goku: Lo sabía.

Goku, Nagisa y Mira estaban montados en el trineo volando por encima de una ciudad.

-Nagisa: ¡Repartiremos amor por el mundo!. * Dijo preparando una especie de metralleta junto a Mira. * ¡Con el trasto de cupido mejorado!.

-Goku: Vais a disparar al azar, ¿verdad?.

-Nagisa/Mira: ¡Si!.

-Goku: ¿El efecto es duradero?.

-Nagisa: Esta equipado con un montonazo de balas que duran 24 horas.

-Goku: Esto sera un caos, de veras habéis invocado a un monstruo.

-Nagisa/Mira: ¡Vamos!. * Se ponen a disparar a lo loco. *

-Goku: Allí hay un hombre acariciando a un coche, esa mujer esta abrazando una farola y..., he acabado de ver algo que nadie debería ver, después de ver eso necesitare ir a un buen psicólogo...

 **Todos: 1.. 2.. 3.. ¡AYE!**

Ya devuelta en el polo norte...

-Todos: ¡Adios!.

-Nagisa: Gracias por el Review. Ahora el Review de **Indioman200**.

 **Frente a la casa de Nagisa se abre un portal de donde emerge un extraño chico vestido con una bata blanca de laboratorio y unos googles traslucidos en la cabeza. Entra tocando una guitarra eléctrica y cantando.**

 **~Just Believe in Myself  
kono sekai de owannai yume  
oikake Speed up! Speed up!  
hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi  
ima, Just Believe in Myself~ **

-Todos: * Se quedaron con cara de WTF. * ¿¡Pero, que hace!?. * Le gritaron todos a la televisión gigante, si, tambien se la habían traído. *

 **?: COOL! COOL! Ya llegamos Artie. Tal y como te lo prometí, te traje en una pieza.**

 **Sale Art Dreamer del mismo portal.**

 **Art: Gracias White Destiny, en verdad aprecio el favor, pero ¿tenías que entrar haciendo tal alboroto?  
Destiny: Simón, sino ¿pa que traer la guitarra?  
Art: Ese es mi punto, ¿para qué la trajiste?  
Destiny: Porque… ES COOL! **

-Todos: ¿¡Por qué nos recuerda a alguien...!?.

-Jackson: Ese chico...¡ES COOL!.

-Todos: * Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * Si, exactamente nos recuerda a el.

 **Art: U-_- Aún no te comprendo del todo… en fin. Solo dejaré el encargo de Nagisa-san y nos podremos retirar. (Deja la carreta, sin las jaulas del anterior mensaje, junto al buzón del correo)**

-Nagisa: ¡Genial, mis animalitos y mi trasto estan aquí!.

-Goku: La que me espera.

 **Destiny: Chido! Oye, ya se me olvidó. ¿Pa que hacemos esto?  
Art: (suspira) por novena vez, es un trueque que tengo con la señorita Nagisa y el joven Goku.  
Destiny: Ahh, ¿Y yo que gano?  
Art: Una pizza extra especial de queso hecha por tu servidor.  
Destiny: COOOOOOL! ¡Dame, dame dame! **

-Todos: ¡Definitivamente, eres Jackson II!.

-Jackson: ¡COOL, yo tambien quiero de esa pisa COOL!.

-Todos : ¡Ni se te ocurra!.

 **Art: Paciencia, paciencia. Solo déjame ver si esta todo:  
1.- Las patatas de Goku. Listo  
2.- El Cucharon de la Discordante Verdad. Listo.  
3.-Los animales… Oh, claro. Solo espero que Nagisa no se moleste. Tuvimos que darles nombre para que respondieran durante la domesticación. **

-Nagisa: No te preocupes, igualmente iba a ponerles nombre.

 **Ejem… Kyoka! (Por el mismo portal emerge volando el ZapHawk hembra). Bien… Torafusa! (Y sale también el cragadile macho. El ave azul se postra en su espalda). Bien chicos, este será su nuevo hogar, su dueña Nagisa vive aquí. Asegúrense de obedecerla en todo ¿entendieron?**

 **Contestan con un graznido y un "Roar" de aceptación.**

-Erza: ¡Por qué le pusiste ese nombre!. * Tenía en la mano unas cadena de la cual esta atado el guardia y a los lados de el estaban Mira y Minerva. *

-Guardia 2: * Llorando. * ¡Qué alguien me salve de estas locas!.

-Gajeel: A mi no me importa que les hayáis puesto ese nombre.

 **Destiny: ¿De dónde sacaste los nombres, compa?  
Art: Solo se me vinieron a la mente… (Ore, me pregunto ¿qué pensarán Erza y Gajeel de ellos? je je) **

-Erza/Gajeel: Ya lo hemos dicho antes.

 **Bueno, es hora de irnos, espero que después me mande el sartén en el siguiente show de retos.**

-Nagisa: No te preocupes, estoy en ello..., ¡Rudolf!. * Se acerca el reno y le ata la sarten. * Lleva la sarten hasta Art-san. * Le rodea un aura oscura. * Y como le pase algo no me responsabilizo de lo que pueda pasarte...

-Rudolf: * Se va rápidamente asustado. *

-Nagisa: ¡Era broma!, anda se ha ido...

 **Destiny: ¿Cuál show retos?  
Art: (Se golpea la frente) ¿En serio? ¡Te lo dije 9 veces camino hacia aquí! 10 contando esta. Es un programa con una serie de desafíos y peguntas para Natsu y los magos de Fairy Tail.  
Destiny: Eh? ¿Natsu está aquí? ¿Natsu, Natsu, el Dragon Slayer de fuego?  
Art: Si, ese Natsu. ¿Acaso te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro? Porque ya te lo había explicado.  
Destiny: ¿Y dices que tiene que cumplir retos o algo así? COOOL! Entonces desafío a mi carnal Natsu y a sus cuates que hagan una imitación y que se premie al mejor.  
Art: ¿Imitación de qué?  
Destiny: De esto… (buscar en youtube: "Los simpsons Heroico y Sexy") Con todo lujo de detalles, oh y saber lo que piensan las chicas del gremio al respecto cuando lo hagan. Cool! **

Y así, estos chicos se pusieron enfrente de una barra de metal: Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Laxus y Elfman con solo...¿un tanga?. Ah si, pues resulta que estas "señoritas" son peores que Mashima y su fanservice. Y así comenzaron a bailar siguiendo las instrucciones de Nagisa.

-Nagisa: ¡Arriba!.

-Natsu/Gray/Jellal/Gajeel/Laxus/Elfman: * Se suben a lo alto de la barra. *

-Nagisa: ¡Abajo!.

-Natsu/Gray/Jellal/Gajeel/Laxus/Elfman: * Se bajan de la barra quedando de rodillas. *

-Nagisa: ¡Sexy!

-Natsu/Gray/Jellal/Gajeel/Laxus/Elfman: * Se levantan y se apoyan contra la barra poniendo una cara sexy. *

-Chicas: * Sangrado nasal. *

-Nagisa: ¡Heroica!.

-Natsu/Gray/Jellal/Gajeel/Laxus/Elfman: * Levantan uno de sus brazos enseñando sus músculos. *

-Chicas: ¡Kya!.

-Nagisa: ¡Sexy!.

-Natsu/Gray/Jellal/Gajeel/Laxus/Elfman: * Se colocan de una forma que hace que se resalte su trasero. *

-Chicas: * Más sangrado nasal. *

-Nagisa: ¡Heroica!.

-Natsu/Gray/Jellal/Gajeel/Laxus/Elfman: * Colocan solamente una mano en la barra y se arrodillan frunciendo el ceño de una forma sexy. *

-Chicas: ¡Kya!.

-Nagisa: ¡Sexy!.

-Natsu/Gray/Jellal/Gajeel/Laxus/Elfman: * Siguen apoyando una mano en la barra mientras levantan una pierna ponen una mano en la boca, demasiado afeminado. *

-Chicas: ¡Kya!. * No les importan lo afeminados que parecen. *

-Nagisa: ¡Heroico!.

-Natsu/Gray/Jellal/Gajeel/Laxus/Elfman: * Se agachan mientras enseñan los músculos de ambos brazos. *

-Chicas: * Aun más sangrado nasal. *

-Nagisa: ¡Hacía arriba y voltereta hacía atrás!

-Natsu/Gray/Jellal/Gajeel/Laxus/Elfman: * Se suben en lo más alto de la barra para luego saltar y dar una voltereta hacía atrás cayendo perfectamente de pie. *

-Chicas: ¡Kya!.

-Lucy: * Con un pequeño hilo de sangre en la nariz. * Tengo que admitir que me ha gustado.

-Juvia: ¡Juvia piensa que Gray-sama ha estado muy sexy, Juvia quiere más!.

-Erza: ¡Quiero más!.

-Levy: * Muy sonrojada. * Pienso que Gajeel ha bailado muy bien...

-Mira: * Con un hilo de sangre en la nariz. * Ara, ara.

-Evergreen: * Muy sonrojada.* Como se ha movido el cuerpo de Elfman.

-Nagisa: * Con un hilo de sangre en la nariz. * Solo tengo una palabra, ¡sexy!.

-Goku: * Pálido. * ¿Qué demonios acabo de ver?.

-Sra Claus: * Llorando. * Se supone que este era un sitio para hacer los regalos de los niños buenos...

 **Art: … … … Esa cabeza tuya no funciona bien ¿verdad?  
Destiny: Calla y dame mi pizza. **

-Jackson: ¡COOL, pizza!.

-Todos: ¡Qué no es para ti!.

 **Ore. Como podrás darte cuenta White Destiny es… este… "especial".**

-Nagisa: Se le nota un poco.

-Natsu/Gray/Jellal/Gajeel/Laxus/Elfman: ¡Se le nota mucho, por su culpa hemos sufrido la mayo humillación de nuestras vidas!.

-Chicas: Pues nosotras nos hemos divertido.

-Natsu/Gray/Jellal/Gajeel/Laxus/Elfman: ¡Callaos!.

 **Ore. Como podrás darte cuenta White Destiny es… este… "especial". Ore, solo agregaré que quisiera que las mascotas Kyoka y Torafusa "visitaran" la sala de juegos de Goku, nomas para ver que pasa. Jijiji**

 **Destiny: Chale, que mala onda eres Indioman. Eso no es cool.**

 **Los débiles mentales no opinan en esto ore...**

-Goku: ¡No lo permitiré!. * Coje su mando y pulsa un botón para tele-transportarse. *

-Nagisa: * Le rodea un aura oscura. * Parece que mis animalitos van ha actuar.

-Todos: * Fijan su mirada en la televisión gigante. *

-Goku: * Llega justo en frente de su sala. * He llegado demasiado tarde, pero todavía no es demasiado tarde. * Se pone el casco asgardiano y hace sonar el cuerno. *

-Asgardianos: * Llegan rompiendo la pared. *¿¡Si!?, mi general.

-Goku: Saquemos a esos animales de ahí pero sin matarlos, porque sino Nagisa lo hara con nosotros.

-Asgardianos: ¡A la orden general!.

-?: ¿¡Goku-chan, que pasa ahí arriba!?.

-Goku: Solo voy a ir a rescatar lo que es mio, mama. * Se meten dentro y lo único que se oyen son los ruidos de la pelea hasta que al final solo salen el y los dos animales y se tele transportan. * Al final resultaron ser buenos animales y jugadores.

-Todos: ¿¡Qué!?.

-Goku: Pues que hemos hecho un pacto y nos hemos puesto a jugar al Call of Duty.

-Todos: ¿¡Como demonios conseguiste que pudieran jugar!?.

-Goku: Nos las apañamos...

-Nagisa: * Mientras acaricia a Kyoka y Torafusa. * Dejando eso de lado..., empecemos con los experimentos.

En la salita donde se juzgo al guardia...

-Nagisa: Zeref-san, toma una cucharada de esta sopa. * La cucharon era en realidad el cucharon de la discordiante verdad. * Dime Zeref, ¿derecha o izquierda?.

-Zeref: * Tomando del cucharon. * Derecha, no espera izquierda, no derecha, izquierda...

-Nagisa: Em, mejor lo dejas que me estropeas el cucharon.

-Nagisa: Dime Minerva-san, ¿perritos o nekos?.

-Minerva: * Ha bebido del cucharon. * ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?.

-Nagisa: Solo contesta.

-Minerva: Perros. * Se ilumina una luz roja. *

-Nagisa: Falso...

-Minerva: Pero si iba a contestar...

-Nagisa: ¡Kyoka, ataca!.

-Kyoka: * Le da una descarga eléctrica a Minerva con sus alas. *

-Minerva: * Se desmaya. *

-Nagisa: * Acaricia la cabeza de Kyoka. * Buen trabajo, Kyoka.

-Nagisa: Dime, Mystogan-san, ¿Erza Scarlet o Erza knightwalker?

-Mystogan:* Ha bebido del cucharon. * Erza Scarlet. * Se ilumina una luz roja. *

-Nagisa: Falso, ¡Ataca!.

-Kyoka: * Le da una descarga eléctrica a Mystogan con sus alas. *

-Mystogan: * Se desmaya. *

-Nagisa: ¡Buen trabajo!

 **Bueno, Ore que tengan una feliz Navidad. Hasta pronto. Ore**

-Todos: ¡Adios!.

-Nagisa: Gracias por el Review e igualmente y feliz año nuevo adelantados. Y ahora el Review de **Fipe2**.

 **Bueno aquí van mis preguntas "ora" pro cierto yo era Guest el que escribió las últimas preguntas y retos "ora"**

-Nagisa: Vaya, que sorpresa.

 **Para Juvia:ya estás embarazada,si lo estas te recomiendo nombres para el bebe, si es niño lo puedes llamar Silver y si es niña la puedes llamar Ur o Mika "ora"**

-Juvia: Bueno, Juvia piensa que son buenos nombres ya que es en honor de la gente querida de Gray-sama y ademas Juvia podría escoger dos nombres porque Juvia va ha tener dos bebes. Aunque es la primera la que tiene que decidir los nombres de los hijos de Gray-sama y Juvia.

-Mavis: No te preocupes Juvia, cojere alguno de esos nombres por su significado.

 **Para Gay:que opinas de los nombres que recomende para tu bebe "ora"**

-Gray: Me parecen muy buenos nombres ya que sería en honor de mis padres y de mi maestra, me alegra que la primera haya respetado eso.

 **Para Wendy:que se siente ser una loli y que cierto lólicon se acose,y que chelia aún siendo una Loi igual que tú tiene lechoso más grandes que tú,pero no sientas mal "ora",eres una de mis lolis favoritas "ora"(por cierto no soy un lolicion)**

-Wendy: Me siento mal por haber descubierto la verdadera cara de Mest-san y que no me crezcan los pechos, pero me alegra de que sea una de tus favoritas.

-Goku: * Se le ve algo enfadado a lo lejos. *

-Nagisa: * Le manda una mirada picara. * ¿Esta celoso?.

-Goku: ¡De ninguna manera!.

-Nagisa: Tsundere...

 **Para Nagisa:por favor no mal entiendas lo que dije, y por favor no llames a la UNO por lo que dije,no soy un lolicon "ora"**

-Nagisa: No te preocupes, no acuso a la gente sin pruebas..., ¡el si que lo es! * Señala a la televisión voladora. *

-Mest: ¡Ya estamos otra vez!.

 **Para Erza:que te pareció el libro que te recomende**

-Erza: Sin dudarlo uno de los mejores libros que me he leído.

-Levy: ¿No serán uno de esos...?.

-Erza: * Le manda una mirada terrorífica. * Ibas a decir algo, Levy.

-Levy: * Asustada. * ¡No iba a decir nada!.

 **Para Natsu:tienes algún límite para comer llamas,pro si no tienes un límite te haré un reto para comer una llama luego**

-Natsu: No.

-Lucy: Sin dudas, tienes un estomago sin fondo.

 **Ahora los retos**

 **Para Natsu:comer esta llama "le muestra unas llama de color negro",estas llamas son las llama de él Amateratsu que no se pierden extigir y que consume todo lo que toque, así que solo cómelas "Ora"**

-Natsu: * Se lo come sin lugar a dudas. * ¡El fuego más delicioso que he probado nunca, quiero más!.

-Todos: ¿¡Estas de broma!?.

-Natsu: No. * Eructa e incinera una mesa que tenía delante. *

 **Para Erza:tiene que hacer lo mismo del libro de las 50 sombras de grey a Jelall(es mejor que lo disfrutes "Ora"**

-Erza: Ya lo hice.

-Jellal: Y lo disfrute.

-Todos: ¡Masoquista!.

-Erza: ¡Pero aun así lo haré de nuevo!, Sra Claus, ¿donde estan los dormitorios?.

-Sra Claus: * En una esquina. * El piso de arriba esta repleto de dormitorios.

-Erza: Gracias. * Se va arrastrando a Jellal. *

 **Para Lucy:tener sexo con Natsu y que te Embaraze "Ora"**

-Lucy: No se si estoy preparada...

-Natsu: ¡Estoy encendido!. * La coje de la mano y corre arrastrando a Lucy. *

-Lucy: ¡Espera, Natsu!. * Se van a uno de los dormitorios. *

-Nagisa: * A un lado de la sala. * Que bien funcionan estas pastillas...

-Goku: ¿¡De donde has sacado esas pastillas!?.

 **Para Levy:hacer lo mismo que Lucy pero con Gajeel "Ora"**

-Gajeel: * Pone a Levy en su hombro como si fuera una bolsa de patatas. * Vamos, enana.

-Levy: * Pataleando sonrojada. * ¡Suéltame, Gajeel, puedo andar yo sola!.

-Gajeel: * Algo sonrojado. * No. * Se van a uno de los dormitorios. *

 **beunos hasta ahora esos son mis retos hasta luego "Ora" y me despido con esto, Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Oara Ora!**

-Nagisa: Adios, gracias por el Review y feliz navidad y año nuevo adelantados. Ahora el Review de **María Belmar**.

 **Reto a Natsu a montar en el trineo de santa Claus y dar una vuelta en el trineo sin marearse,si no lo aguanta tendrá qe admitir qe Gray es mucho mejor qe él (esta es una oportunidad única para Gray xDD)**

-Natsu: * Acaba de llegar de "hacer bebes". * Mierda...

-Gray: No te libras de esta, rosadito.

-Natsu: ¡Callate!. * Mira de mala manera al trineo y se monta...y al moverse un poco se mareo. *

-Gray: Ya sabes lo que hacer, ojos bizcos.

-Natsu: * De mala manera. * El stripper es mejor que yo.

-Gray: ¿¡Como me has llamado, horno andante!?.

-Natsu: ¡Lo que has oído, ojos caídos!. * Se ponen a pelear. *

-Erza: * Aparece de la nada con un aura oscura. * ¿Estáis peleando?.

-Natsu/Gray: * Asustados. * ¡No!.

-Nagisa: Gracias por el Review María y feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo adelantadas. Ahora el Review de **Princesa 66**.

 **Me encanta este fic,siempre hace reir :3**

-Nagisa: Me alegra de que te guste, gracias por el Review y feliz navidad y año nuevo adelantadas. Ahora el Review de **Guest**.

 **Este fic es muy gracioso,espero con ansias el próximo capítulo  
PSDT: me encanto la escena de teatro, fue muy graciosa :) **

-Nagisa: Me alegra de que te guste el fic y que bien que te hayas divertido con lo del teatro, gracias por el Review y feliz navidad y año nuevo adelantadas. Ahora el Review de **marcos perales**.

 **Este fan fic me gusta cada vez más,es muy gracioso xD**

-Nagisa: Me alegra de que te guste cada vez más, gracias por el Review y feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo adelantadas.

-Goku: ¿Este es el ultimo Review?.

-Nagisa: Exacto.

-Todos: Eso solo significa una cosa..., ¡fiesta!.

Momentos después...

La sala en la que se encontraban ahora era un verdadero desastre, parece que ha pasado todo un huracán y hay borrachos por todos lados.

-Erza: * Esta borracha con la corona del rey de Fiore en la cabeza y encima de una mesa junto a Jellal y con la espada en alto. * ¡Somos los reyes de esta fiesta, quien me contradiga sera castrado!.

-Jellal: Exacto.

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: * Se arrodillan ante Erza asustados. * ¡Si su majestades!.

-Charle: * Borracha encima de Happy y Lily. * ¡Sois mis burros!.

-Lily: Malditas borrachas...

-Happy: Aye.

-Wendy: * Borracha. * ¿Estrellita donde vas?, creo que te he cojido. * Abraza a la supuesta "estrellita". *

-Goku: ¡Borracha! * Se libra del agarre, pero choca con la barriga de santa. * Lo siento, Santa. * Huye otra vez. *

-Wendy: ¿Estrellita, donde estas?. * Va persiguiendo a Goku. *

-Santa: Esta bien, esta bien. * Recibe un botellazo por parte de su esposa. *

-Sra Claus: * Borracha. * ¡Vale verga la vida!, me asaltan la casa, me la destrozan, destrozan los platos de mi madre, tengo un marido idiota y...¡Quiero el divorcio!.

En un lugar apartado, estaban las tres embarazadas ya que no podían beber por obvias razones.

-Lucy: ¿De verdad estábamos así cuando estábamos borrachas?.

-Levy: Me da que si, Lu-chan.

-Juvia: Juvia, esta impresionada.

-Nagisa: * Se les acerca. * Hola, chicas.

-Lucy/Juvia/Levy: Hola.

-Nagisa: ¿Quereis saber el sexo de vuestros bebes?.

-Lucy: Todavía son muy prematuros.

-Nagisa: No con esto. * Les enseña un especie de pequeño telescopio. * Este trasto puede enseñaros el sexo de vuestro bebe por muy prematuro que sea, ¿queréis probar?

-Lucy/Juvia/Levy: ¡Si!

-Nagisa: * Se coloca el telescopio en su ojo. * Lucy tendrá a una niña, Juvia-san a un niño y a una niña y Levy un niño.

-Lucy/Juvia/Levy: ¡Que bien! ¿pero de donde lo has conseguido?.

-Nagisa: Secreto, ah, y me alegro por vosotras. Si me disculpáis voy a comprar trapitos a cuenta de este guardia.

-Guardia 2: ¡Qué alguien me salve!.

Y así termina este especial de navidad con un final ¿feliz?.


	8. Problemas con los Reviews

**Problemas con los Reviews.**

Hola a todos, a surgido un pequeño problema con los Reviews del especial de Navidad. Aunque pone que hay 33 Reviews, cuando entras resulta que faltan tres que resultan ser del especial, no se si sera un problema de fanfiction o algo parecido, pero pido que dejéis los Reviews en este aviso a ver si aquí aparecen y para las tres personas de los tres Reviews, para que no tengáis que volver a comentar, meteros en el apartado de Reviews y de ahí al de Review history donde hay esta el Review que me habéis enviado en el especial de navidad, por si no lo sabíais. Eso es todo, pasarlo bien en este ultimo día del año y feliz año nuevo. :)

Editado: He visto que no esto no ha funcionado, así que he tomado una decisión, he re subido el fic que lo podéis ver en mi cuenta y espero que funcione esta vez. Eso es todo espero que hayáis pasado un feliz año nuevo : ).

Editado 2: Aunque lo he re subido sigue sin verse, por lo tanto mi cuenta en general no funciona. Pero, no voy a rendirme así que voy a ponerla en wattpad y ha partir de hoy voy publicarla ahi. La pagina esta bien pero con el defecto de que solo pueden leer los usuarios y si queréis seguir leyendo aquí esta el enlace . Y con esto se acaba por fin la angustiosa situación de los Reviews y con esto dicho, adios :)

story/58956397

Editado 4: Parece ser que de la nada la cuenta se ha arreglado y los Reviews han aparecido..., al final voy ha acabar mas mareada que Wendy cuando esta ebria y me alegra de que se haya solucionado el problema. Bueno, el caso es que voy a volver a publicar aquí, pero tambien en Wattsap. **Ka uve** , he visto que los dos Reviews de los dos sitios son diferentes, ¿me puedes decir cual quieres que coja para el próximo capitulo?. Eso es todo, adios. : )


	9. ¡El show estara de vuelta!

¡Hola a todos!, ya se seguramente mientras leéis esto os apetece tirarme tomates, sartenes e…¿Ichiyas? porque pensabais que había publicado un nuevo capítulo. Pero, lo siento, de verdad, no he tenido tiempo de escribir por estudios, además de que nuestra amiga la imaginación se ha ido de viaje a china y como que se ha quedado allí un tiempecito (Si, he tenido crisis de imaginación no voy a mentir ).

Bueno, a lo que iba…¡el show está de vuelta!, intentare que el fin semana que viene este lista, ya que estoy en plena época de exámenes (seguramente creados por Zeref en depresión), ya que tengo una pequeña parte del capítulo hecho.

También estoy aquí para comentar de que en mi cuenta de Wattpad, ya que aquí no se puede, voy a publicar una serie de dibujos hechos por mi de animes, ya que un gran hobby que tengo es el dibujo que me gusta y me relaja, cosa que tampoco he tenido tiempo de hacer, y dejar una pequeña opinión del personaje.

Eso es todo adios .

 **NagisaFullubuster.**


	10. Aviso por problema de subida de capitulo

Este capítulo no está en fanfiction por problemas. Donde lo podéis encontrar el capítulo recién publicado es en Wattpad (recuerdo que para verlo tenéis que haceros la cuenta si no la tenéis), siento las molestias y que disfrutéis del capítulo.


	11. Por fin

**(Declaimer: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima)**

 **Fairy show**

Estaba amaneciendo y nos adentramos en el dormitorio de nuestra presentadora que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, con Torafusa y Kyoka durmiendo al lado de la cama. Por supuesto, nuestro perrito esclavo de Nagisa, es decir Jackal, iba aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Jackal: * Va de puntillas a la puerta del dormitorio. * Je je, por fin voy a librarme de esa loca y sus malditas bestias, cuando recupere mi maldición explotara esta casa y luego iré a vengarme de fairy tail, solo tengo que cruzar esta puer...

-Goku: * Abre la puerta de golpe haciendo que golpeara a Jackal y se estrellara con una pared. * ¡Loca de las sartenes, es hora de hacer Fairy Show, hace milenio y medio que no hacemos esa mierda...!.

-Nagisa: * Se levanta de la cama como si nada y con ropa de calle puesta. * Vaya..., desde cuando te interesa el programa...¡Ah, ya se!, quieres ir allí para fastidiar y por Wendy-san, ¿no?.

-Goku: Mira quien fue a hablar, tu te quieres ir allí para fastidiar a los que te molestan y por... * Le golpean con una sarten. *

-Nagisa: * La rodea un aura oscura. * Tu mismo lo has dicho.

-Goku: Y a mi me sigue sin hacer daño...

-Nagisa: Igualmente nos tenemos que ir..., Jackal-san, ¿qué haces estampado contra la pared?.

-Jackal: * Gruñendo. * Es por culpa de tu lindo hermanito.

-Nagisa: Ya veo..., Goku.

-Goku: ¿Si?.

-Nagisa: Antes de entrar llama a la puerta, no queremos que nadie se estampe contra la pared.

-Goku: No es mi culpa de que ese chucho estuviera en frente de la puerta.

-Jackal: ¡Qué me dejes de llamar cucho, niño pecoso y loca de las sartenes, que clase de regaño es ese!.

-Nagisa: * Lo ignora. * Goku, es hora de que nos vayamos al estudio.

-Goku: * Tambien lo ignora. * Tienes razon, que llegamos tarde.

-Nagisa: * Le ata una cadena en la cintura de Jackal que se conecta a un carro. * Nos llevaras a mi y a Goku en tu espalda y llevaras a Kyoka y a Torafusa en el carro. * Los ayuda a meterse en el carro. *

-Jackal: ¿¡Por qué se supone que debo llevar esas cosas!?, ¡ademas, me sigo preguntando porque le ponéis esos nombres!.

-Nagisa: * La rodea un aura oscura. * ¿Decías algo, Jackal-san?.

-Jackal: No... * Pensando. * Maldita humana.

-Nagisa: * Vuelve a la normalidad. * Pues si ya esta todo dicho..., es hora de irnos...

En el estudio...

Allí estaban todos los magos de fairy tail. Las embarazadas estaban ya más gorditas, pues haber si nuestros queridos presentadores han sido tan vagos que no han subido desde hace milenio y medio de años y pues que el tiempo pasa, luego se quejan de que los llamen "dúo de vagos", si es que lo que hay que...anda...si eres tu Nagisa-sama...no te preocupes no-o estaba dicien...no, perdoname, juro que no lo volveré a hacer, Nagisa-sama...¡no, la sarten no! ¡no!...* silencio * ¡hola buenas soy el nuevo narrador!, nos quedamos en la parte en la que nuestros queridos y trabajadores y para nada vagos presentadores llegan montados en Jackal, junto a sus dos bellas mascotas y mientras los demas miembros de fairy tail se acercaban a ellos y amablemente les preguntaban donde habían estado...

-Gray: ¿¡Dónde mierda habéis estado!?.

-Gajeel: ¿¡Y que leches habéis estado haciendo!?, mientras vosotros andabais por ahi, el gremio ha tenido que sufrir las hormonas desemfrenadas de esas tres embarazadas, encima no me han dejado cantar mis canciones porque decían que mi maravillosa música haría daños a los bebes.

-Natsu: ¡Ademas de que he estado interesado en pelear contigo, Goku!.

-Goku: Me da palo.

-Nagisa: * La rodea un aura oscura. * No os interesa y si me volvéis ha preguntar sobre ello... * Levanta lentamente la sarten en señal de amenaza. *

-Gray/Gajeel/Natsu: ¡No, todos menos la sarten!.

-Nagisa: * Vuelve a la normalidad. * Pues ya sabéis ser buenos padres y estar calladitos..., por cierto, ¿qué tal ha ido la asociación cupido mientras no he estado, Mira-san y Erza-san?.

-Mira: Hemos ayudado ha muchas parejas.

-Erza: Y gracias a eso he podido comer muchos pasteles de fresa...

-Nagisa: Me alegro...

-Goku: Loca de las sartenes, es hora de empezar con las preguntas ¿no?.

-Nagisa: Tienes razon, empezaremos con **Fipe2**.

 **Hola,y feliz año nuevo y aquí van mis preguntas "ora"**

-Nagisa: Hola Fipe-san y gracias por el Review.

 **Para Juvia:¿ya saben que nombres le van a poner a tus bebes?**

-Juvia: Es Mavis-san la que tiene que elegir los nombres, no Juvia ni Gray-sama, aunque ya sabemos como va ha llamarlos.

-Mavis: Exacto, pero va ha ser para cuando nazcan, como cunando el octavo nació.

-Makarov: Primera, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy que evitases que me llamaran Pipocco.

 **Para Levy:¿también ya saben que nombres le van a poner a sus bebes? Te recomiendo que le pongas al niño Gale o cualquiera que te guste**

-Levy: * Sonrojada. * Gale..., me gusta es una convinacion mía y de Gajeel, ¿tu qué dices?

-Gajeel: * Algo sonrojado. * Lo que tu digas enana...

-Goku: Tan tsundere como siempre...

-Nagisa: * Tiene una mirada picara. * Mira quien fue hablar...

-Goku: ¡Calla loca!.

 **Para Lucy:bueno té recomiendo un nombre para tu bebe,a la niña la puedes llamar Nashi o Layla**

-Lucy: Ambos son bonitos nombres ya que uno es el nombre de mi madre y el otro es un nombre que es la mezcla del mio y de Natsu. Supongo que lo decidiéremos cuando nazca.

 **Para Wendy:¿alguna vez has pensado en tener novio?**

-Wendy: * Algo sonrojada. * La verdad es que no lo he llegado a pensar en ello.

-Goku: * Susurra. * Y espero que siga así.

-Nagisa: * Le manda una mirada picara. * ¿Decías algo, hermanito?.

-Goku: * Algo sonrojado. * Metete en tus asuntos, pedazo de loca...

 **Para Charle:¿crees que Wendy es lo suficientemente mayor para tener novio? Y también ¿cuándo piensas en casarte con Happy?**

-Charle: Wendy no esta preparada para ello. * Posa su mirada en Goku. * Y me asegurare que no tenga.

-Goku: * Escalofríos. *

-Charle: Me case con Happy en el capitulo 3, revisa a finales del capitulo aunque tambien te aviso que los dos presentadores no saben preparar bodas.

-Happy: Y tendremos muchos hijos.

-Charle: * Algo sonrojada. * Sigue soñando...

-Nagisa: * Ríe silenciosamente. *

-Goku: ¿De qué te ríes?.

-Nagisa: Que según se..., en el futuro tendrían dos hijos y una hija.

-Goku: ¿Y de donde se supone que has sacado esa información?

-Nagisa: Misterios de la vida que nunca se resolverán.

-Goku: * La mira con sospecha. * Lo que tu digas...

 **Para Happy:esto es una decisión de vida o muerte..aquí va la pregunta...¿que prefieres a Charle o los Pescados(no pierdes decir los dos?**

-Happy: ¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡por qué me haces elegir!?.

-Charle: Lo que estas diciendo es que te puede gustar más un pescado que tu esposa.

-Happy: * Llorando. * ¡No, Charle no es lo que parece!.

-Charle: * Gira la cabeza enfadada. *

-Happy: ¡Elijo a Charle!.

-Goku: * Comiendo unas patatas fritas. * Eres devil, gato.

-Nagisa: * Le susurra a los espectadores. * Queridos lectores, ¿podríais hacer lo mismo con Goku, Wendy-san y las patatas?.

-Goku: ¿Has dicho algo, loca?:

-Nagisa: Nada, nada.

-Goku: * La mira con desconfianza. *

 **Para Natsu y Gray:cuando fue la última vez que pelearon de verdad y termino con un ganador ¿quien fue el ganador?**

-Natsu/Gray: ¡Por supuesto fui yo!. * Se miran y chocan sus frentes con furia. *

-Natsu: Obviamente fui el que gano, cubito de hielo.

-Gray: Tu cerebro definitivamente esta hecho cenizas, porque yo fui el que gano.

-Natsu: ¿¡Qué has dicho princesa del cielo!?.

-Gray: ¡Lo que estas oyendo, cabeza de flama!

-Erza: * Con un aura oscura les golpea en la cabeza provocando un chichón en cada uno. * ¡No peléis!, pronto seréis padres y tenéis que comportaros como tal o sino "eso".

-Natsu/Gray: ¡"Eso" no!.

-Erza: ¿Seréis buenos chicos?.

-Natsu/Gray: ¡Lo seremos!.

-Erza: Así me gusta..., con esta discusión me ha entrado hambre voy a por una tarta de fresa. * Se va. *

-Natsu/Gray: * Suspiran aliviados. *

-Goku: ¿Nagisa?.

-Nagisa: ¿Si?.

-Goku: Me dijiste una vez que querías hacer de niñera de los hijos de sus entrañas, ¿no?.

-Nagisa: Exacto.

-Goku:...Mientras no me toquen la sala de videojuegos, todo esta bien.

 **Para Todos de Fairy Tail:sabían ustedes que en otro universo hay personas personas iguales a ustedes pero diferentes(no es edolas) y ese universo se llama Rave Master y una de esas personas de ese Universo se llama Haru y Elie(Natsu y Lucy ya deben de saber quien son ellos)**

-Fairy tail: ¿¡Qué!?.

-Natsu: Haru..., ¡me acuerdo de el era muy fuerte! ¡no estaría mal volver a pelear con el!.

-Lucy: Me acuerdo de Elie-san, fue muy agradable conmigo.

-Gray: Ahora que lo pienso, esa vez un chico, que se llamaba Musica y que se parecía a mi.

-Juvia: Juvia tambien lo recuerda junto al momento yaoi.

-Gray: ¡No hicimos yaoi!.

-Wendy: Recuerdo que había una chica que se parecía a Erza-san.

-Erza: ¿Una chica que se parecía a mi?..., me gustaría conocerla.

-Natsu/Gray: ¡Dos Erzas no!.

-Erza: ¿Habéis dicho algo?.

-Natsu/Gray: ¡Nada!.

-Nagisa: Rave Master..., sin duda leeré su manga un día de estos.

 **Ahora los Retos**

 **Para las Chicas:traten de conseguirle Novio a Wendy**

-Wendy: * Sonrojada. * ¿¡Qué!?.

-Charle: ¡No pienso permi...! * Le ponen un trapo en la boca y se desmaya. *

-Nagisa: * La culpable. * Lo siento, Charle-san, esto es por el bien de mis futuros sobrinos... * Tiene una mirada picara. *

-Goku: * Algo sonrojado. * No me digas que...

-Nagisa: Exacto, Goku-chan...

-Chicas: De esta no te escapas virgen.

-Goku/Wendy: ¿¡Qué!?.

-Mira: ¿Y qué es lo que hacen los novios?.

-Chicas: ¡Besarse!.

-Goku/Wendy: ¿¡Qué!?.

-Goku: No es que me moleste, pero...,¿¡por qué!?.

-Nagisa: Querido hermanito, ¿no crees que debes dejar de ser tan tsundere?.

-Goku: Mierda...

-Wendy: ¡Pero, ese seria mi primer beso!.

-Goku: Eso.., el mio tambien, respetar nuestros deseos...

-Nagisa: ...Tal vez tengas razon, después de todo un beso tiene que ser romántico.

-Erza: Y yo que me había ilusionado con conseguir más pasteles.

-Mira: Ara ara, la próxima vez sera...

-Chicas: * Se dispersan. *

-Goku/Wendy: * Suspiran aliviados. *

-Chicas: * Se paran mientras en sus caras se forman una sonrisa maliciosa. *

-Nagisa/Erza: ¡Como si fuera esto a pasar!.

-Nagisa: * Coje de los hombros a Goku y lo lleva hacía Wendy. * ¡NOW...!

-Erza: * Coje de los hombros a Wendy y lo lleva hacía Goku. * ¡...KISS!.

-Nagisa/Erza: * Hacen que los dos se besen de una forma forzosa. *

-Goku/Wendy: * Se sonrojan de sobre-manera por el beso. *

-Nagisa/Erza: * Los sueltan lentamente con una sonrisa en la cara. *

-Goku/Wendy: * Se separan rápidamente. *

-Goku: Lo sie-ento, peliazul. * Se voltea hacía Nagisa. * ¿¡Loca, por qué has hecho eso!?.

-Nagisa: ¿No es obvio?, si te dejaba así no darías nunca el primer paso y posiblemente morirías solo y rodeado de patatas y videojuegos. Ademas..., quiero asegurar el futuro de "la asociación cupido" ya que me daréis 30 sobrinos o incluso más.

-Goku: * Susurra. * ¿Por qué no tengo una hermana mayor normal?, una que no junte parejas, que no cree planes maléficos para destruir los institutos,que no le tenga manía a los lolicones...

-Nagisa: * La rodea un aura oscura. * ¿Estabas diciendo algo, Goku-chan?.

-Goku: Nada...

-Nagisa: * Vuelve a la normalidad. * Ah, ya veo..., por cierto Goku, a partir de hoy seras el novio de Wendy-chan, ya que debes cumplir el reto, y llamarla Wendy-chan...

-Goku: * Algo sonrojado. * Si no hay remedio. We-endy-chan, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?.

-Wendy: * Asiente sonrojada. *

-Nagisa: * Les saca una foto con una cámara que ha saber donde la ha sacado. * A mama le encantara esto...

-Goku: Como se nota que has salido igual que a mama.

-Nagisa: Por cierto, tendrás que lidiar con los típicos celos de hermano mayor. * Señala en un punto en concreto. *

-Dragón slayers: * Lo miran con una cara de "le haces daño y te mato". *

-Nagisa: Suerte con ello hermanito...

-Goku: La que me espera...

 **Para Natsu:trata de Comer Hielo**

-Natsu: * Echa fuego por la boca. * ¡No me voy a comer esa cosa!.

 **Para Gray:Trata de comer Fuego**

-Gray: ¿¡Es que quieres que mi cerebro se vuelva cenizas como el de flamitas!?.

 **Para los dos:los retos que les puse son una competencia para saber quejón come más,el que aguante más gana**

-Natsu: ¡Seguro que puedo comer ese hielo tuyo!, ¡tu como puedes como no puedes comer el fuego estas perdido hielitos!.

-Gray: ¡El que no va ha poder vas a ser tu, flamitas, es obvio que yo ganare!

-Natsu/Gray: ¡Definitivamente ganare!.

Minutos después...

-Goku: Vuestro segundo nombre debe ser idiotas, ¿verdad?. * Sana a Gray de quemaduras. *

-Wendy: * Sana a Natsu en la cabeza por culpa del hielo. *

-Lucy: No podría estar más de acuerdo.

-Juvia: Juvia piensa lo mismo.

-Natsu/Gray: ¡Oi!.

-Goku: Anda, ya se despertaron Natsu Idiota Dragneel y Gray Idiota Fullubuster.

-Natsu/Gray: ¡No nos pongas "idiota" de segundo nombre!.

-Goku: La cucharita dice que tengo razon. * Señala a la cuchara que tiene una pequeña luz verde encendida. * Hablando de la cuchara, ¿no tendrías que haberla utilizado?.

-Nagisa: Ahora que lo dices..., tienes razon.

-Goku: Mira que eres despistada, "despistada" debe ser... * Es golpeado por una sarten que lo manda ha volar. *

-Wendy: ¡Goku-san!

-Nagisa: * Le rodea un aura oscura. * Uy, se me escapo la mano.

-Goku: Y a mi me sigue sin hacer efecto...

 **Para Erza:ahora es tu hora de ser mamá,bueno él reto es que tengas Sexo con Jellal y que te Embaraze**

-Erza: * Muy sonrojada. * En-en... * Se desmaya. *

-Jellal: ¡Erza!. * Se agacha a socorrerla. *

-Goku: Esto es increíble, le da vergüenza tener hijos, pero no ha tenido pudor en traumarnos de por vida.

-Nagisa: Un día de estos lo harás con Wendy-chan.

-Wendy: * Se sonroja. * Nagisa-san, nosotros... no.

-Goku: No la hagas caso, Wendy-chan. Dime, loca, ¿qué insinuás?.

-Nagisa: Nada... * Empieza a susurrar. * Ya sabéis los retos que hay que hacer...

-Goku: ¿Has dicho algo?.

-Nagisa: Nada.

-Goku: * La mira con sospecha. *

-Natsu: * A las espaldas de Goku. * Goku.

-Goku: * Se voltea. *¿Si?, fla...

-Dragón slayers: * Les rodea un aura oscura. * Le quitas su pureza y te matamos.

-Goku: * Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * Estos cinco empiezan a dar miedo...

-Nagisa: Y con esto terminamos las preguntas de **Fipe2**. Ahora seguimos con el Review de **Ka Uve**.

 **Lo que se veía era lo siguiente, un grupo formado por Musica, un niño pelinegro*13* años, un pelinegro*23* con un mono en su hombre, una joven pelirojo *23* y un exceed rojo, gritándole a una pantalla en la que se veía a Kai y una especie de gorila negro persiguiendo a un chico peliblanco de ojos rojos que vestía un traje de la antigua Inglaterra y un sombrero de copa**

-Todos: ¡Pero, que demonios esta pasando aquí!.

-Nagisa: Kondo-san ha aceptado ser un gorila y persigue al chico que se parece Gin-san.

-Goku: Obviamente no son ellos, ademas de que son de otro anime. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, el gorila se le parece...

 **Ban: *el exceed* ¡corre HARU corre!*de repente se apaga la pantalla*, ¡ey!, porque lo apagas**

 **Musica: no te preocupes, se escendera cuando lleguen**

 **Ban: bueno, mi nombre es Ban, compañero de la loca hija de Sting, mi reto es que elijan por sorte consigan el sombrero de Urahara y nos lo manden, se abrirá un portal cuando lo consigan**

-Sting: ¿Tengo una hija...?. * Se desmaya. *

-Nagisa: Después decirme quien es la madre... * Risita maléfica. *

-Goku: Esta loca cada día da más miedo...

-Nagisa: En cuanto al reto irán...:

 **Goku**

 **Natsu**

 **Gajeel**

 **Gray**

 **Erza**

-Goku: ¿¡Por qué siempre me metes en estas misiones!?.

-Nagisa: Necesito que te hagas más fuerte. Mis futuros sobrino tienen que nacer sanos.

-Goku: Pff, igualmente este tipo de misiones no son peligrosas, por lo que se ya que no he visto Bleach, es que este tipo es tranquilo a no ser que la situación lo requiera.

-Gajeel: Aburrido, quiero acción.

-Natsu: ¡Voy a pelear con el para ver que tan fuerte es!.

-Gray: Eso no estaría mal.

-Erza: No debemos pelear con nadie, así que quedaos quietos.

-Goku: ¿Y tu cuando te despertaste pelirroja?.

-Nagisa: De igual forma os tenéis que ir.

-Goku: Pues Ok. * Saca el mando del bolsillo de su pantalón, lo pulsan y se van. *

No mucho tiempo después...

-Goku: Ya estamos de vuelta, loca.

-Gajeel: La misión a sido aburrida.

-Gray: El tipo estaba de espaldas, no se dio ni cuenta.

-Natsu: ¡Yo quería acción!.

-Erza: No os quejéis hemos cumplido la misión deberíais estar orgullosos. Por cierto, ¿me pregunto si ese portal te lleva a un sitio con pasteles de fresa?.

-Goku: ¿¡Es que solo eres capaz de pensar en pasteles de fresa y en el princeso!?.

 **¿?:-_-U discúlpelo, aunque sea el compañero de su hija, no es muy respetuoso, me llamo Cross Milovich, miembro de Quatro Cerberus, jeje, quisiera que Nagasi viera el anime "Hataraku Maō-sama!" y trajera el "talismán" contra demonios que menciona, el reto es que los siguientes lo vean, uno por uno, Goku, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Loke, Elfman, Mystogan, Sting, Rogue y Laxus**

-Nagisa: Encantada de conocerte Cross-san.

-Goku: * Se le pinta la frente de azul. * ¿Con "talismán" no se referirán a...?.

-Nagisa: * Saca lo que parece ser una foto por el reverso. *

-Goku: Po-or fa-avor herma-anita, te-en piedad...

-Todos: * Se le quedan mirando. *

-Nagisa: Ninguna. * Le da la vuelta a la foto y solo lo llega a ver Goku. *

-Goku: * Le empiezan ha sangrar los ojos. * ¡Mis ojos me sangran! ¡qué alguien mate a esa maldita foca en bikini antes de que deje crías!. * Cae al suelo. *

-Wendy: ¡Goku-san! * Se agacha a socorrerle. *

-Goku: * Débilmente. * Wendy-chan..., si muero, dile a mis videojuegos que los quiero.

-Wendy: * Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * ¿No crees que estas exagerando?.

-Los retados: * Tragan saliva. *

-Nagisa: El siguiente es..., Natsu-san.

-Natsu: * Se acerca lentamente. *

-Nagisa: * Le enseña la foto. *

-Natsu: ¡Mis ojos, esto es algo que ningún ser humano debe ver! * Se pone a lanzar fuego a todos lados. *

-Nagisa: * Le da una patada que lo manda a una habitación. * Ahí no hara más daños. El siguiente es Gray-san.

-Gray: * Se acerca lentamente. *

-Nagisa: * Le enseña la foto. *

-Gray: ¡Mis ojos!. * Se pone a lanzar hielo a todos lados. *

-Nagisa: * Le da una patada que lo manda a una habitación. * ¿No podéis tener reacciones más tranquilas?, se que es horrendo pero es mejor que os quedéis tranquilitos.

-Todos: ¿¡Qué clase de foto les estas enseñando!?.

-Nagisa: * Los ignora. * Gajeel-san, eres el siguiente.

-Gajeel: Ge-he, seguro que no es nada. Salamander, hielitos y mocoso habéis exage...

-Nagisa: * Le enseña la foto. *

-Gajeel: * Se le cierran los ojos como si fueran persianas y se queda paralizado. *

-Nagisa: ¿Por qué esto me recuerda a algo?.

-Todos: ¡Sera porque paso algo parecido antes!.

-Nagisa: No importa. Levy-san, ¿puedes apartar a Gajeel-san?, es que estorba.

-Levy: Vamos, Gajeel. * Se lo lleva a rastras mientras este ni se inmuta. *

-Nagisa: Loke-san.

-Loke: No creo que algo que enseñe una señorita sea...

-Nagisa: * Le enseña la foto. *

-Loke: * Se le rompen las gafas y cae desmayado. *

-Nagisa: ¿Alguien puede quitar el cadáver?. * Llega Jet y se lleva arrastrando a Loke. * Gracias Jet-san. El siguiente es Elfman-san.

-Elfman: ¡Ver fotos es de hombres!.

-Nagisa: * Le enseña la foto. *

-Elfman: * Grita como una niña colegiala. * ¡Esto no es de hombres!.

-Evergreen: Me avergüenza haber tenido que ver al mastodonte de mi marido hacer eso.

-Nagisa: El siguiente es Mystogan-san.

-Mystogan: Podre con lo que sea.

-Nagisa: * Le enseña la foto. *

-Mystogan: * Se va corriendo a algún lugar seguramente para vomitar. *

-Nagisa: Sting-san.

-Sting: * Sea cerca lentamente. *

-Nagisa: * Le enseña la foto. *

-Sting. * Se desmaya. *

-Nagisa: Anda, otro cadáver.

-Orga: * Se lleva a Sting. *

-Nagisa: Laxus-san.

-Laxus: No debe ser para tanto.

-Nagisa: * Le enseña la foto. *

-Laxus: * Se va a algún baño corriendo. *

-Nagisa: Por ultimo, Rogue-san.

-Rogue: * Se acerca tranquilamente. *

-Nagisa: * Se sonroja y le enseña la foto. *

-Rogue: * Se pone la mano en la boca e intenta irse al baño pero Nagisa le sujeta la mano. *

-Nagisa: Tengo una cubeta puedes vomitar aquí y te ahorras el viaje.

-Rogue: * Se pone a vomitar en la cubeta mientras Nagisa le da palmadas en la espalda. *

-Todos: * Se le quedan mirando. *

-Goku: * Aparece de la nada recuperado y por obvias razones. * Se lo que estáis pensando, y si, tenéis razon.

-Todos: ¿¡Le gusta el emo!?

-Natsu: La que le espera con ella.

-Gray: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo flamitas.

-Gajeel: Ge-he.

-Loke: * Levanta el pulgar. * Bien hecho, te has llevado una buena pieza.

-Elfman: ¡Eso es de hombres!.

-Mystogan: * Simplemente asiente. *

-Sting: Bien hecho amigo.

-Laxus: No esta mal...

-Todos: ¿¡Vosotros no estabais moribundos!?.

-Nagisa: * Aparece de la nada. * ¿De qué estáis hablando!?.

-Todos: ¡De nada!.

-Nagisa: Bueno no importa, me guardare esta foto para alguna ocasión.

 **¿?: *el pelirojo* oh, ¡oh!, ¡OH!, un gran honor conocerlos, señorita Nagasi y Goku*con la misma voz que Pandora Actor del anime Overlord*, *reverenciando* mi nombre es Kinji Argento, miembro del gremio Blue Pegasus**

-Nagisa: Igualmente, encantada de conocerte.

 **¿?: tu voz es molesta*dijo si interés*, mi nombre es Shiro, miembro Clase-S de Sabertooth, mi reto es que los mencionados por Cross, deben montar un Cerberus, y que incluyan a Lyon y Hibiki**

-Nagisa: Encantada de conocerte.

-Goku: Ahora un chucho de tres cabezas, que le sigue, el chucho muerde cabezas.

-Natsu: ¡Un perro de tres cabezas, yo me apunto!.

-Gray: Por fin algo de acción.

-Natsu/Gray: ¡Yo lo derrotare antes!.

-Goku: Callaros que no vamos ha pelear. Loca, dame la foto del demonio.

-Nagisa: * Le da la foto. * ¿No me digas que...?.

-Goku: Exacto, esta cosa del de demonio domara a ese chucho.

-Los retados: * Se van. *

-Lucy: Me pregunto como acabara esto...

Momentos después...

-Los retados: * Vienen del reto. *

-Nagisa: ¿Como os ha ido?.

-Goku: * Le enseña su móvil. * Aquí una selfie de todos montados en el chucho.

-Erza: ¿Y como lo habéis hecho?.

-Goku: Primero pensamos en pelear nuevamente, pero nadie quería.

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel/Sting/Rogue/Lyon: ¡Nosotros si!

-Elfman: ¡No pelear no es de hombres!.

-Goku: Luego pensamos en utilizar al mujeriego, al sumiso y al desesperado como sacrificios, pero pensamos que era demasiado cruel.

-Loke/Hibiki/Lyon: ¡Claro que es cruel!.

-Goku: Así que fuimos a mi plan inicial, le enseñamos la foto de la foca en bikini y callo redondo.

-Laxus: Tengo que admitir que eso fue inteligente de tu parte.

-Goku: Gracias por el alago, pikachu.

-Laxus: ¡No me llames pikachu!.

 **Musica: y para explicar lo que pasa, fue el cumpleaños de una amiga de Ka, y los encargados de hacerle acordar eran esos dos, ahora Haru intenta llegar al gremio para avisarle a Ren y Rose y de esta manera corre en peligro el cuello de los dos**

-Todos: Ah, así que era eso.

 **mi reto es que Salamender, el Shogun y Kurogane, se enfrenten a Saitama de One Punch Man**

 **Ban: pueden participar en la apuesta sobre lo que les pasar a esos dos**

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: ¡Por fin acción!.

-Goku: Oye Nagisa, ¿ese no el tio calvo que puede vencer a cualquiera de un solo puñetazo?.

-Nagisa: Exacto.

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: ¡Si es un oponente fuerte mejor!.

-Cana: ¡Rapido hagan sus apuestas!. A Natsu/Gray/Gajeel o al tio calvo.

-Happy: * Se queda mirando. * Apuesto que gana el tio calvo.

-Natsu: ¡Gato traidor!

-Cana: Vais perdiendo, nadie a apostado por vosotros.

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: ¿¡Qué!?. * Miran a sus chicas. *

-Natsu: Oi, Lucy.

-Lucy:Lo siento Natsu, pero no creo que podáis ganarle a alguien que vence a cualquiera de un puñetazo.

-Gray: Juvia-chan...

-Juvia: Lo siento Gray-sama, pero Juvia apoya a Lucy.

-Gajeel: Enana...

-Levy: Lo siento Gajeel, opino lo mismo.

-Goku: Y más vale que perdáis, he apostado todo lo que tengo y todo lo que se a que perdéis.

-Natsu/Gajeel: ¡No nos importa tu opinión!.

-Goku: Pero que resentidos sois...

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: ¡Y ademas, siempre habéis confiado en nosotros!.

-Todos: Lo siento, pero con el tio calvo no vais a poder.

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: ¡Ya vais a ver de lo que somos capaces!. * Se van enfadados. *

-Nagisa: ¿Lo conseguirán...?.

-Goku: Más les vale que no.

Momentos después...

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: * Estan reprimidos en el rincón emo. *

-Todos: ¡Viva el "tio calvo"! ¡hemos ganado la apuesta!.

 **Musica: gehe, eso es todo por ahora, por lo menos para nosotros, gehe, ahora le toca a los demás**

-Todos: ¡Hasta luego!.

 ***En algún lugar***

 **era un lugar grande y espacioso, ocupado por una bulliciosa pelea, por lo que parecían ser magos con la marca de Fairy Tail**

 **Reiji: *chocando su frente con un joven rubio* ¡que dijiste cosplay-man!**

 **¿?: ¡que dijiste cerebro de carbón!**

 **Reiji: ¡no me escuchaste rey de los cosplayer!**

 **¿?: ¡quieres pelear canoso!**

 **Reiji: ¡puedo patearte el trasero cuando sea sugarboy!**

 **Rose: *con voz infernal* están peleando**

 **Reiji/Happy4: aye, claro que no Rose*asustado*, somos amigos, no Ren**

 **Ren/Happy5: aye, somos mejores amigos**

 **Rose: bien*se va sonriendo y entonces vuelven a pelear***

-Makarov: Parece ser que en el futuro nada cambiara, ¿no?, primera.

-Mavis: Desde luego, Makarov, de hecho ahora...

-Natsu: ¡Seguro que perdimos con el "tio calvo" por tu culpa hielitos!.

-Gray: El que ha hecho que perdiéramos has sido tu, flamitas.

-Gajeel: Callaos, salamander y hielitos, la culpa ha sido vuestra.

-Natsu/Gray: ¡Callate que tu eres culpable de que perdiéramos.

-Erza: * Con un aura oscura. * ¿Estáis peleando...?.

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: ¡No, somos muy amigos!.

-Erza: Así me gusta.

-Makarov: Desde luego no importa cuantas generaciones hayan en fairy tail, siempre estará lleno de mocosos revoltosos.

 **Ul: -_-U no se les olvida algo*ve agotada la misma rutina de todos los días***

 **Reiji: eh?, que nos olvidamos**

 **Ren: no, creo que no*ninguno de los dos se acordaba***

 **Ul: aaahh*suspira*, el Show**

 **En eso, la misma palabra se repetía en sus cabezas hasta que hizo click**

 **Reiji: O_O cierto, el Show de Nagasi, ahí que darnos prisa**

 **Ul: -_-U en realidad ya comenzó**

-Todos: * Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. *

-Goku: Anda, mira por donde, gente tan despistada como tu, Nagisa.

-Nagisa: * Le manda una mirada diabólica. *

-Goku: No dije nada...

 **Reiji: O_O ups, perdón, jeje, ¡aye!, como les va, jaja, veo que ya conocieron a Destiny, jaja, Destiny es ¡COOL!**

 **Ren: ¡por su culpa pasaron la mayor humillación de sus vidas!, *grita furioso* ¿¡que tiene de genial ese tipo!?**

 **Reiji: pues que es Destiny, jeje*se caen de espaldas ante eso***

-Todos: * Se caen de espaldas tambien. *

-Natsu/Gray/Jellal/Gajeel/Laxus/Elfman: ¡Ese tipo no tiene nada de COOL!.

-Elfman: ¡Lo que hizo no fue de hombres!.

-Chicas: Nosotras pensamos que es COOL.

-Natsu/Gray/Jellal/Gajeel/Laxus/Elfman: ¡Callaos malditas pervertidas!.

 **Ren: aaahh*no tienes arreglo*, bueno, sobre quien es el maestro del gremio, ninguno acerto*viendo a Reiji*, no creo que lo logren**

-Erza: Y yo que pensaba que sería el maestro Makarov.

-Makarov: Pienso jubilarme lo antes posible, Erza...

-Lucy: Pensaba que Laxus resultaba el más lógico...

-Happy: Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser yo...

-Todos: ¿¡En verdad pensabas eso!?.

 **Reiji: si, tienes razón, me sorprendió cuando lo dijeron, como sea, ya conocieron a Cross, su magia de devil slayer es implantada, mientras la mía*desviando la mirada*, prefiero no recordar como la obtuve**

-Todos: ¿Cómo los obtuviste?.

 ***recomponiendose* al final se le salio a Kai el quienes somos, ¡COOL!, llevo unas apustas para ver si aciertan o no**

 **Ren: me pregunto donde estara, al igual que Haru y Vladimir, Musica dijo que tenían algo que decirme a Rose y a mi**

 **Reiji: *aguantando la risa* estoy seguro que lo descubrirás pronto**

-Todos: ¿Donde estarán...?.

 **Reiji: bueno, alguien quiere poner un reto**

 **Ren: -_-U no los han hecho sufrir suficiente**

 **Reiji: Ren, no te acuerdas la vez que Gray tiro tu té o las veces que Gajeel te dejaba sordo con su Musica**

 **Ren: *con un aura oscura* la venganza es dulce**

-Gray: Seguramente estos retos serán para nosotros...

-Gajeel: Ge-he, tienes razón. Pero, chico no te equivoques mi música es arte.

-Goku:Claro..., hombre. Si tu música es arte, mi mierda tambien lo es.

-Gajeel: ¡Maldito mocoso!. * Se pone a perseguirlo. *

-Goku: * Se pone a huir. * ¡Nunca me pillaras!.

 **Ul: -_-U estas seguro de provocarlo**

 **Reiji: el que lo entrenara Erza y se le pegara su forma de ser sirvieron de algo, jiji, combina los genes Dragneel y tenemos una bomba de tiempo, yo comienzo, que Happy actué como Eflman por tres capítulos, ¡aye!**

-Erza: Un aprendiz mio, creo que voy llorar. * Le brillan los ojos. *

-Natsu: Espera, dijo Dragneel...

-Lucy: No me digas que...

-Natsu/Lucy: ¿¡Es nuestro hijo!?.

-Natsu: ¿¡Dónde esta ese niño listo cuando se lo necesita!?.

-Goku: El muy gafe se metió en otro caso de asesinato, así que os tendréis que esperar.

-Gajeel: * Lo mira mal desde la lejanía. *

-Happy: En cuanto al reto lo cumpliré, ¡aye!, ¡cumplir retos es de hombres! ¡aye!.

 **Ul: podría ser interesante, reto a los miembros varones de Crime Sorciere a trata a la tía Meredy y al a tía Sorano como diosas*sonríe como si no hiciera nada***

-Sorano: Erik, Macbeth y Sawyer hacerme la manicura.

-Erik/Macbteh/Sawyer: * Haciéndole la manicura. *

-Meredy: Jellal y Richard, ¿me podéis abanicar?.

-Erza: Por favor Meredy, no te sobrepases con Jellal...

-Meredy: No te preocupes Erza.

-Richard: Eso es amor.

-Goku: Callate hombre del amor.

-Yukino: ¿No es Sora...?.

-Nagisa: No te preocupes, Yukino-san dejemos el salseo para después.

 **Ren: *de regreso a la normalidad* y yo que pensé que era la única normal, reto a NatsU, Gray y Gajeel a conseguir los ingredientes para el mejor pastel de fresa que exista, no me importa como los consigan*haciendo aparecer un hacha y era el hacha de ¿tauro?* pero si fallan y no lo aprueba Erza, sufrirán las consecuencias**

-Erza: Ya sabéis lo que hacer y más os vale que os salga buena

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: * Tragan saliva. *

-Natsu: Es cosa mía o a todo el mundo le ha dado por molestarnos hoy.

-Gray: Por una vez tu cerebro se pone a pensar las cosas, aunque tienes razon.

-Gajeel: Tch, estoy de mal humor.

-Erza: ¡Poneros ha hacer mi tarta y lo quiero en menos de una hora!.

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: ¡Si, mi señora!.

A la hora de hacer el pastel...

-Gajeel: * Remueve la masa del bizcocho rápidamente en un cuenco gigante. *

-Natsu: ¡Rapido, hierritos, no quiero morir joven!.

-Gajeel: ¡No me metas presión salamander!.

Al calentar el bizcocho...

-Natsu: * Le lanza fuego al bizcocho. *

-Gray: ¡Cuidado de no quemarlo pedazo de animal!.

-Natsu: ¡Calla princesa del hielo!

Al enfriarla...

-Gray: * Convierte el bizcocho en un cubo de hielo. *

-Natsu/Gajeel: ¡No lo congeles!.

Al terminar...

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: * Llenos de nata por todos lados. *

-Erza: Vaya, parece que os habéis esforzado. * Delante de ella hay una tarta de fresa gigante. * ¿Donde habéis conseguido los ingredientes?.

-Natsu: En la tienda de enfrente...

-Gray: Que termino destruida por flamitas.

-Gajeel: Lo dejamos a cuenta de fairy tail, ge-he.

-Makarov: * Llora a lagrima viva. *

-Erza: Bueno, lo importante es el sabor. * Come un trozo. *

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: * Nerviosos. * ¿Y?...

-Erza: * Pone mala cara. * Es la peor tarta de fresa que he comido...

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: ¿¡Eh!?.

-Erza: Esta quemada, muy dura y me he encontrada con un tornillo. * Escupe el tornillo y se va corriendo al baño. *

-Jellal: ¡Erza!. * Va tras ella. *

-Meredy: ¡No tardes Jellal!.

-Sorano: Exacto, nos tienes que seguir abanicando.

-Goku: Esto de ser reinas se les ha subido a la cabeza..., literalmente.

-Sorano/Meredy: * Tiene coronas hechas por sus "esclavos" mientras estos consiguen sus caprichos. *

-Goku: Por cierto, estáis muertos, ese chico os va ha matar.

-Natsu/Gajeel: ¡Calla, no queremos tu opinión!

-Goku: Vaya..., que "cuñados" más celosos tengo...

-Gray: *Suspira. * Definitivamente hoy no es mi día.

 **Reiji: jeje, y sobre los artilugios Nagasi, jeje, te mandaremos tres**

-Nagisa: ¡Que bien, trastos nuevos!.

-Goku: A saber lo que te mandan...

 ***saca una carta, una especie de tablet y par de canicas* pon las canicas de tras de las orejas de alguien y lanza la carta al suelo, utiliza la esto*la tablet*, para revisar que quieres ver, con esto, puedes ver los recuerdos de cualquier persona o mejor, puedes ver lo que esta pensando y no te preocupes son irrompibles, ni Gildarts pudo, lo sabemos, lo intentamos**

-Nagisa: Perfecto y justamente recogí a mi sujeto de pruebas de la ONU. * De una cadena tiene atado a Mest. *

-Mest: ¿Cuando me vas ha dejar libre?.

-Nagisa: Nunca.

-Goku: Vamos a utilizar este trasto. * Tira la carta y le pone las canicas en sus orejas. *

-Nagisa: * Con la tablet en la mano. * Haber lo que piensa el lolicon.

-Tablet: " No...no debo...pensar, pero mira a esa loli peliazul, no...no...debo sonrojarme ni pensar...pero ahora que lo pienso...la presentadora no esta nada mal...aunque me torture...creo que un día intentar hacer cosas de mayores con ellas"

-Nagisa: * Le salen venas de la frente y un aura muy oscura la rodea. * Ahora si te lo has ganado lolicon de mierda.

-Goku:* Tiene la cabeza agachada. * Oh oh, has enfadado a Nagisa de verdad... * Levanta la cabeza y la rodea un aura oscura. * Y a mi tambien...

-Mira: Ara ara, en verdad se ven furiosos...

-Makarov: Te espero la mejor de las suertes.

-Natsu: Morirá entre terribles sufrimientos.

-Happy: ¡Se un hombre!, aye.

-Lucy: Lo siento por ti, Mest, pero te lo mereces..., no dejare que te acerques a mi hija en unos años.

-Juvia: Juvia tampoco piensa dejarte acercarse a la hija de Juvia.

-Mest: * Tiembla de miedo. *

-Nagisa: Creo que es hora de mostrar mi magia. **Water form: Sword**. * Invoca una espada en su mano. * Vamos Goku.

-Goku: **¡Garras del demonio de los cielos!**

-Nagisa: **Filo de la espada de las aguas**.

Después de lanzar sus ataques nuestros queridos y amables presentadores hubo una explosión que dejo en K.O a Mest y destruyeron parte del estudio mientras ponían una sonrisas en sus caras que creo que eran un poco sádicas, después de que no tenían esa aura oscura que tenían, solo pudieron decir...

-Nagisa/Goku: Aquí no ha pasado nada.

-Todos: ¡A veces no parecéis hermanos ya que una es una loca adicta a las cosas Kawaii y a los trastos mientras es una cupido de narices y el otro es un perzoso y adicto de las patatas que solo se dedica a fastidiar...!

-Goku: Oi.

-Todos: ¡Pero los dos tiene un maldito lado sádico!.

-Nagisa: Que va...

-Goku: No se...

-Nagisa/Goku: Tal vez...

-Todos: ¡Lo habéis admitido indirectamente!.

 **segundo*sacando una especie de libreta* esta libreta esta conectada a un espacio, puedes escribir lo que sea aquí y aparece al frente, es posible que no este todo lo que pidas, así que piensa bien, solo funcionara si escribe en ella Goku o tú, no funcionara con ningún otro**

-Nagisa: * Con la libreta en la mano. * ¿ Me pregunto si se puede invocar personas?.

-Goku: Loca, ¿a quien estas pensando invocar?.

-Nagisa: * La rodea un aura oscura. * Al "Rey de los sádicos", el lolicon no ha recibido suficiente castigo.

-Mest: ¿¡Eh!?.

-Goku: Haz lo que quieras, yo ya me he liberado con el.

-Natsu: Lucy, creo que es mejor te vayas a otro sitio.

-Gray: Juvia, tu tambien.

-Gajeel: Enana, ve con ellas.

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: A saber que es lo que la loca invoca...

-Nagisa: * Empieza a escribir. * Yo te invoco..., Sougo Okita.

De ahi sale un humo y tras ese humo aparece un chico de unos 18 años, de cabellos castaños y ojos rojos y vestido de negro, parecía ser un chico agradable.

-Gray: Am...,¿no os habéis equivocado?, este chico no parece...

-Sougo: ¿Quien me ha invocado?, el idiota que lo ha hecho me ha impedido matar al mayora-bastardo. * Lo dijo con una cara de estar haciendo lo más normal del mundo. *

-Todos: * Pensamientos. * ¡Este chico de bueno no tiene nada!.

-Nagisa: * Se inclina. * He sido yo, Sougo-sama.

-Todos: ¿¡Sougo-sama!?.

-Mira: Ara ara, que inesperado.

-Goku: * Se queda con la boca abierta. *

-Sougo: * Se le oscurece la mirada. * Y como es que una p***a como tu me ha invocado.

-Makarov: ¡No llames así a una de mis hijas!

-Elfman: ¡Eso no es de hombres!.

-Happy: ¡Lo que ha dicho el, aye!

-Nagisa: Necesito de su ayuda, Sougo-sama

-Sougo: ¿Qué es lo que le pides a tu maestro?.

-Nagisa: ¡Torturar al lolicon de ahi! * Señala a Mest que estaba todo vendado. *

-Mest: ¿¡Eh?!.

-Sougo: No oigo bien por esas niñas colegialas gritando de ahi atrás.

-Nagisa: * Les amenaza con la sarten. * ¡No molestar a mi Sougo-sama!.

-Todos: ¡Si, mi señora!.

-Lucy: No sabía que Nagisa tenía ese lado masoquista.

-Juvia: Juvia piensa que ser masoquista es malo.

-Lucy/Levy: * Pensando con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * ¿Pero no era así cuando Gray la ignoraba y ella seguía insistiendo? ¿No es masoquista aguantar tanto ignoramiento y tanto tsunderismo?.

-Nagisa: A lo que ibamos, siento su atrevimiento, Sougo-sama. Lo que le pido a cambio de eso es torturar al lolicon.

-Sougo: ¿Y que me darías a cambio?, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como escaquearme del trabajo y echarme una siesta.

-Todos: * Pensando. * ¿¡No estas escaqueandote del trabajo ya!?

-Nagisa: A cambio le daré una de mis sartenes.

-Todos: * Pensando. * ¿¡Pero cuantas sartenes de esas tienes!? ¡Antes gemelas, luego trillizas! ¿¡Que es lo que sigue, 500.000!?.

-Sougo: ¿De que se supone que me va ha servir eso?.

-Nagisa: Solo mira a esos tres que se estan peleando. * Señala a Natsu, Gray y Gajeel, que en algún momento de la conversación se pusieron a pelear. * Los tres como se puede ver a simple vista son hombres fuertes... y bueno, tambien algo idiotas. Ahora observa, Sougo-sama. ¡Vosotros tres!.

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: ¿¡Eh!?.

-Nagisa: * Levanta la sarten en señal de amenaza. *

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: ¡No la sarten, no!.

-Nagisa: * La lanza. *

-Natsu/Gray/Gajeel: *Se ponen a gritar como niñas colegialas mientras esquivan la sarten. * ¡Kya!.

-Lucy/Juvia/Levy: Oye, ¿no se suponía que nos protegeríais?.

-Erza: Menudas parejas tenéis, chicas. * Tiene de la mano a un Jellal con un vestido y unos tacones mientras que estaba sonrojado, en algún momento decidió deshacer el reto en el que estaba Jellal. *

-Lucy/Juvia/Levy: * Les sale una gota de sudor en la cabeza. *

-Nagisa: Nos debíamos del tema otra vez, y bueno Sougo-sama, ¿qué le ha parecido?.

-Sougo: Parece algo bastante útil para molestar a Hijikata-san, me lo quedare.

-Nagisa: * Le da la sarten. * Tambien puedes llevarte ahora al lolicon si lo deseas, Sougo-sama.

-Mest: * Intenta escapar. *

-Sougo: Tu no te escapas. * Saca un bazuca de la nada y le dispara. *

-Mest: * El disparo cae cerca de el y se desmaya. *

-Sougo: * Se lo lleva a rastras. *

-Nagisa: * Se gira hacía su hermano. * ¿A donde vas Goku?.

-Goku: * Con una maleta y a Wendy agarrada de la mano. * A un lugar donde no haya locas como tu.

-Nagisa: No le des tanta importancia hombre, era todo una actuación.

-Todos: ¿¡Qué!?.

-Goku: Entonces..., ¿en verdad estas enamorada de Rogue?.

-Rogue: ¿¡Qué!?.

-Nagisa: * Se ríe. * Pero que cosas dices, no estoy enamorada de nadie.

-Rogue: * Respira aliviado. *

-Nagisa: A mi lo que me gustan son los emos, tsunderes y un poco los sádicos. Y mis favoritos son Rogue-san, Sougo-san y tal vez un poco kamui-san.

-Goku: * Se le abren los ojos como platos. *

-Rogue: * Se desmaya. *

-Goku: Entonces...

-Nagisa: Exacto. No estoy enamorada de nadie, con la persona que me gusta que se ha hecho referencia en este y el anterior programa se refiere a Rogue-san, que es de mis favoritos que esta más cerca. Y tampoco soy masoquista lo anterior era una actuación para torturar al lolicon.

-Goku: Entonces defendías al emo bipolar, que se notaba a cinco metros de distancia lo lolicon que es, solo por ser emo.

-Nagisa: Se podría decir que si, no es de mis favoritos pero me cae bastante bien.

-Goku:...Am, Wendy-chan, ¿a qué lugar del mundo quieres ir?, puede ser donde quieras.

-Wendy: * Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * Lo siento Goku-san, pero creo que prefiero quedarme aquí...

-Dragón slayers: ¡Eso, no te llevas a Wendy-chan a ninguna parte!.

-Goku: ¡Callaos panda de de descerebrados!. * Suspira. * Si no que queda más remedio me tendré que quedar aquí.

 **y tercero*saca unas pastillas* estas pastillas bloquean el mareo a los dragon slayer por 24 horas**

-Dragón slayers: ¡Te queremos, Reiji-sama!.

 **jaja, es broma, no mandaremos esto**

-Dragón slayers: ¡Muérete bastardo infeliz!.

-Lucy: * Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. * ¿No habéis exagerado?.

 ***en eso saca unas cosas, se ve una gema del infinito, la katana de Vergil, el parche de Kempachi, etc*, esto...**

-Goku: Me quedo con la gema, ¿pero me podríais decir el color?. Tambien me quedo con el parche, un día de estos los utilizare.

-Nagisa: Yo me quedo con la katana. * La ata a su cintura. *

-Todos: * Pensando. * Ahora la loca sera más peligrosa que nunca...

 **Reiji: ...*saca un rubi y se lo come* hmm, estaba rico, bueno , es esto*mostrando un collar* si conocen Inuyasha, recordaran el "sientate"**

-Nagisa: Si, recuerdo a Inuyasha, vi un poco de la serie y no tuve la oportunidad de seguir viéndola, pero, juro que la veré terminar un día de estos, después de todo he oído que la serie tiene mucho salseo. Y lo de "sientate", jure que un día conseguiría ese collar.

-Goku: Oye chucho, ¿no tiene un mal presentimiento?.

-Jackal: Es Jackal, estúpido mocoso humano, y si, tengo un mal presentimiento y uno muy malo.

 **Musica tardo, pero este collar hace lo mismo, jeje, le mandamo uno a Nagasi y a su amiga Maria, jaja**

 **Ren: les sugiero que tengan cuidado, mucha gente intenta robar los artefactos de Musica**

 **Reiji: si los atrapan pueden hacer lo que se les plazca con ellos**

-Nagisa/María: ¡No te preocupes, lo cuidaremos con cariño y amor!.

-Goku: ¿¡Pero cuando has aparecido loca de los perros!?.

-María: * Gira lentamente con el collar en la mano. * Ahora seras mi perrito, para siempre...

-Goku: Ay madre...

-Nagisa: Jackal-san, te pensaste que nunca me enteraría de que intentas escapar...* Lado sádico encendido. * Te haré pasar el resto de tu existencia en mis dominios...

-Jackal: * Empieza a temblar de miedo. * ¿Como es que una simple humana me hace temblar tanto?.

-Nagisa/María: Seréis nuestros perritos para siempre.

-Goku/Jackal: * Se abrazan. *

-Goku: No a sido un placer conocerte, chucho.

-Jackal: Lo mismo digo, mocoso humano.

-Natsu: Por fin Wendy sera libre.

-Gajeel: Ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por el mocoso, ge-he.

-Laxus: Ademas de que así dejara de llamarme pikachu.

-Dragón slayers: ¡Let it go!.

-Goku: ¡Esto no es Frozen, bastardos!.

-Nagisa/María: * Se acercan lentamente a sus victimas hasta que... *

-?: * Con los collares en la mano. * Las niñaaas buenas no necesitan eeestas armas.

-Goku: No puede ser..., es el policía psicópata, ¡Matsudaira!.

-Nagisa/María: * Se quedan con cara de WTF. *

-Matsudaira: Estas cosas se tieneeen que tener para capturar a looos criminales como el. * Saca una pistola y apunta a Zeref. * Levanta looos brazos para ponerte el cooollar y hazlo a la cuenta de tres. Uno...* Le dispara cerca del pie. *

-Todos: ¿¡Y el dos y el tres!?.

-Matsudaira: El uno es suficiente para un hombre.

-Zeref: * Levanta los brazos. *

-Matsudaira: * Le pone el collar y la pistola en la espalda. * Unaaas ultimas palabras anteees de irte.

-Zeref: Los destruiré a todos.

-Matsudaira: Ahoraaa andando y en cuanto a vosotraaaas dos, oos disparareee la proxima veez que os vea con unaaas armas de ese tipo.

-Zeref/Matsudaira: * Se van. *

-Natsu: Y ahi se va de nuevo el "hermano" bipolar.

-Goku: ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿el día de gintama en fairy tail o que?, lo único que falta es que venga el pelocho plateado y estamos listos.

-Nagisa: * Vuelve a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado. * Ni idea Goku,¿qué tal si volvemos con el show?.

-Todos: ¡Si!

 **Ul: y que piensan sobre sus hermanos*la miran creyendo que se referia a otra cosa*, -_-U me refiero a los del show de Nagasi**

-Goku: Ya veo, la idiotez de esta generación pasara a la futura, pobres me dan pena.

-Gray: Eres consciente de que tal vez hay estén tus hijos del futuro.

-Natsu: Si tocas a Wendy, te quemare.

-Gajeel: Te clavare tornillos.

-Laxus: Te freiré.

-Goku: Si si, "cuñaditos", no necesito oír la advertencia de los demas. Pero aunque tenga hijos en ese futuro, ya que puede ser de un futuro alterno.

-Nagisa: Yo me asegurare de que tengas hijos en cualquier futuro. Dime, ¿quieres ponerle Nagisa a una de tus futuras 15 hijas?.

-Goku: Y tu que, talvez tengas hijos en el futuro.

-Nagisa: Am...

-Goku: Mejor no contestes, capaz y tienes un hijo cada uno de tus "favoritos".

-Orga: ¡El emo se ha escapado!.

-Sting: ¡No seas cobarde!.

-Sabertooht: ¡A por el!. * Se van ha buscar a Rogue que lo encuentran antes de salir del estudio. *

-Natsu: Y yo que lo creeia más fuerte.

-Gajeel: Me ha decepcionado.

 **Reiji: jaja, Kaito y tú son como hermanos para mi, asi que si alguien les hace algo, *con una expresión de indiferencia* no me hago responsable de lo que les pase**

-Gray: Ya sabes, no le hagas nada mis pequeños, cabeza de flama.

-Natsu: ¿Y por qué solo te diriges a mi, princesa del hielo?.

-Gray: Porque eres el más idiota.

-Natsu: ¿¡Cómo has dicho, cubito de hielo!?.

-Gray: ¡Lo que has oído! ¿¡o es que solo tienes cenizas en el oido!.

-Erza: ¿¡Estáis peleando!?.

-Natsu/Gray: ¡No, si somos muy buenos amigos!.

-Erza: Así me gusta.

 **Ren: hmm, una hermana, no se que pensar, solo espero que no se comporte como Natsu**

-Natsu: ¡Al final si que es hijo mio!, ¿¡Qué tal si peleamos para ver que tan fuerte eres!?.

-Lucy: * Lo golpea en la cabeza. * ¡Acabas de descubrir que tendremos un hijo en el futuro y lo único que piensas es en pelear!.

-Natsu: Em..., ¿si?.

-Todos: Tu nivel de idiotez supera a la media y el tiene razón, haber si con suerte la pequeña es igual a la madre.

-Natsu: ¡Ey!.

 **Reiji: hasta otro episodio Nagasi, jiji, y es un gusto volver a verlos**

-Nagisa: Un gusto igualmente, Reiji-san, gracias por el Review.

 **Ren: una cosa mas, saben que la primera palabra de Reiji fue striper*en eso Reiji se quedo en blanco, ya que no le habia dicho*, sus tios de Reiji dejaron en la enfermeria del gremio a Natsu y Gray, ya que fue su culpa de ellos por tanto repetir la palabra, pero mas fue su tia, esa es una pista para saber con quien esta emparentado, la venganza es dulce**

 **Reiji: -_-U disculpa por lo que te pase maestro**

-Erza: Mirar lo que ha pasado. Por pelear tanto la primera palabra de ese pobre chico fue "stripper". ¿Qué tenéis que decir en vuestra defensa?.

-Natsu/Gray: * Se señalan el uno al otro. * ¡Fue su culpa!

-Goku: Y se supone que estos dos serán padres y se comportan como críos...

-Makarov: En cuanto a Reiji...

-Todos: Obviamente, es hijo de Natsu y de Lucy. Que otro idiota descerebrado repite tanto la palabra "stripper".

-Natsu: ¿¡Entonces tendré otro hijo!?.

-Todos: * Se le quedan mirando. * Es un caso perdido.

-Natsu: ¡Oi!.

-Conan: * Aparece de la nada. * Eso no es todo...

-Goku: ¿Y tu donde has estado en todo el capitulo?, no se suponía que acabaste de resolver el asesinato en la llamada que me diste entre bastidores.

-Conan: He estado ocupado porque me he topado con más casos de asesinato por el camino.

-Goku: No me extraña, de lo gafe que eres.

-Conan: De todas formas. Primero de todo, Gajeel-san y Levy-san, Musica-san es hijo vuestro del futuro, aunque seguramente no sea el hijo que esperáis. Es obvio, por la actitud y la risa de Gajeel-san, ademas de que su cabello tiene los colores de cabello de sus padres.

-Gajeel: ¿¡Ese mocoso es mi hijo del futuro!?.

-Conan: Y apuesto tambien de que peleáis mucho en el futuro. El siguiente es Vladimir-san es el futuro hijo de Elfman-san y Evergreen-san. Con ver el aspecto ya se puede deducir.

-Elfman: ¡Vladimir es un hombre!.

-Evergreen: * Le da un abanicazo a Elfman. * Menos mal que no ha heredado ese estúpido fetiche de decir todo el rato hombre.

-Conan: En cuanto al resto, no puedo decir mucho. Ademas, Natsu-san y Lucy-san.

-Natsu/Lucy: ¿Si?.

-Conan: Tendréis una cuarta hija, Sora-san. Aunque hay algo en esta parte confuso...

-Natsu/Lucy: ¿A que te refieres con eso?.

-Conan: Parece que Reiji-san no supo que los tenía como hermanos a Sora y a Ren-san hasta que tuvieron una cierta edad. Es decir, que tal vez no todos los hijos sean de Lucy y Reiji-san o Ren-san y Sora-san nacieran de otra madre, aunque el primero es más seguro, es decir, que en el futuro Natsu-san pudo ponerle los cuernos a Lucy-san.

-Natsu: * Alarmado. * Espera, eso es mentira, Lucy.

-Lucy: * Empezando a llorar. * No esperaba eso de ti.

-Natsu: Oi, eso no es verdad...

-Makarov: Estoy decepcionado, Natsu.

-Happy: ¡Eso no es de hombres!, aye.

-Elfman: ¡Eso no es de hombres!.

-Gray: Lo esperaría de cualquiera menos de ti, cabeza de flama.

-Gildarts: Mal hecho.

-Cana: * Bebe de su barril. * Mira quien fue a hablar, viejo verde.

-Nagisa: El salseo ha empezado...

-Lucy: Pues hasta que este asunto no se resuelva no non casaremos.

-Natsu: ¿¡Qué!?.

-Goku: ¿Hasta cuando vais a dejar la boda?. Al paso que vamos va ha durar más que el hiatus de Bleach.

-Lucy: * Lo ignora. *Lo que has oído, Natsu. Juvia, ¿no te molesta?.

-Juvia: Juvia piensa que es mejor dejarlo hasta que se solucione el salseo.

-Goku: Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Nagisa, ¿verdad?, acosadora.

-Conan: Tambien Reiji-san. Tiene un harem en el futuro.

-Todos: ¿¡Qué!?

-Conan: Con Sora-san...

-Natsu: ¿¡Mi hijo hace incesto!?.

-Conan: Con la futura hija de Laxus-san.

-Laxus: ¿¡Tendré una hija el futuro y ese bastardo le hace cosas que no puedo permitir!?.

-Conan: La hija de Sting-san...

-Sting: ¿¡Qué!?.

-Conan: Tu-san, futura hija adoptiva de Lissana-san.

-Lissana: * Se le quedan los ojos como platos. *

-Conan: Y otras dos chicas que son Sofi-san y Ellie-san que puede ser cualquiera de vuestras futuras hijas.

-Todos: ¡Tenemos que encontrar una maquina del tiempo para ir a por la cabeza de ese bastardo por hacerle eso a nuestras niñas del futuro!.

-Conan: Eso es solo una hipótesis, ya que el sitio de donde la saque no es muy confiable..., ¿eh? * Ve que no hay nadie. *

-Goku: Se han ido todos los gremios, aunque no va nadie de fairy tail y crime sorcielle, solo excluyendo al pikachu y a la Lissana 1 y de los otros gremios se han quedado el hombre del parfum y los nekos. El resto van directos hacía la cabeza de ese pobre chico que va ha acabar peor que el mujeriego de School Days. * Le da el antídoto. * Anda, ve y vete por ahi. tu gaferia es tan grande que ya ha afectado hasta a los lectores.

-Conan: * Se va sonriendo. *

-Goku: Igualmente la cita se va ha estropear de lo gafe que es.

Nagisa: Y mientras todo este salseo. Lo primero, es que buena suerte a Reiji-san, la necesitara. Y lo segundo, ¿me podéis explicar la historia de Sora-san?, estoy un poco confundida con respecto a ello.

 **Todos: 1.. 2.. 3.. ¡AYE!**

-Todos: ¡Aye!.

-Nagisa: Ahora el Review de **Indioman200**.

 **Art: ¿Qué esperas Destiny? Ya vámonos. ¿Eh, que estás viendo?**

 **Destiny está sentado de chinito en el suelo tragando pizza y mirando lo que parece un holograma como los de star wars cuya proyección emerge de un dispositivo en su brazo. Ríe a mas no poder con la boca llena pues lo que ve es a Natsu y los otros cumpliendo su reto.**

-Los retados: * Se les nubla la vista. * Como disfruta riéndose de nuestro sufrimiento.

 **Destiny: Jajajajaja. Sogo espga a le Globy y Filverg ean eto (balbucea y se atraganta)  
Art: ¿Qué dijiste?  
Destiny: (Se golpea el pecho para pasar bien la comida) Uff... dije que "solo espera a que Glory y Silver vean esto" Se van a morir de risa.  
Art: (Suspira) No deberías burlarte de ellos, pensé que eran amigos.**

-Los retados: Encima lo comparte. Al menos Art es gente de buen corazón.

 **Destiny: Mira quien habla, si tú le proporcionaste instrumentos de tortura a esa loca de los sartenazos.**

-Goku: Alguien que comprende lo que es darle "trastos" a esta loca que tengo como hermana.

-Nagisa: * Le da un sartenazo. *

-Goku: Sigue sin afectarme.

 **Art: Es diferente, negocios son negocios. Además, no es que los fuera a matar o algo así. Esos chicos son muy resistentes. Tú, en cambio, solo hiciste que los humillaran para divertirte.  
Destiny: Bah, ¿Qué es solo es un poco de sana diversión entre cuates? ¡Cool! Que bueno que preparé algo para la ocasión.**

-Los retados: Ahora se va ha reír más de nuestro sufrimiento.

-Goku: ¿¡Podéis callaros!?, al paso que vais, vais a amargar a los lectores.

-Nagisa: *Le sale una gota de sudor el la cabeza. * Tampoco es para eso...

-Erza: Pero yo con solo oírles se me quitan las ganas de comer pasteles de fresa y me estoy poniendo de mal humor.

-Los retados: * Alarmados. * ¡Ya nos callamos!.

 **Saca una lista holográfica y empieza a revisarla.  
Art: ¿Llevas una lista de desafíos contigo?  
Destiny: Solo para ocasiones como esta. Veamos... ahora los reto a:**

 **Que los nekos tengan duelos entre ellos con espadas samurái. (Happy, Lector, Frosch, Lily, Nichiya. Los encuentros los dejo a tu criterio ore)**

-Goku: Dejámelo a mi el reto, Nagisa.

-Nagisa: Muy bien.

-Goku: * Lado sádico encendido. * Pues bien, luchareis todos contra todos y estoy de mal humor así que necesito gore. No os cortéis y desgarrar y desmembrar a vuestros oponentes, no tengáis piedad. ¡Empezar!.

-Lily: * Vence a todos golpeándolos a todos con la parte no afilada de la espada. *

-Goku: ¿Por qué los venciste así?.

-Lily: No quería hacerles daño.

-Goku: * Vuelve a la normalidad. * Tch, que se le va ha hacer lo soso que eres.

 **Que Elfan, Ichiya y Jellal canten juntos el intro de "Two and Half Man"**

-Elfman/Ichiya/Jellal:

 **"Men men men men, manly men men men!"  
"Men men men men, manly men men men!"  
"Men men men men, manly men, oo hoo hoo, hoo hoo, oo  
"Men men men men, manly men men men!"  
"Men men men men, manly men men men!"  
"Men"**

-Elfman: ¡Esta canción es de hombres!.

-Ichiya: Tiene un gran parfum, men.

-Jellal: Yo solo veo, "men"...

 **Que Mavis se haga sólida e intente "hacer bebés" con Zeref**

-Mavis: * Se sonroja. *¿¡Qué!?.

-Goku: Lo siento, pero al emo bipolar se lo han llevado, otra vez, esta vez el policía psicópata, la próxima vez sera.

-Mavis: * Suspira aliviada. *

 **Luego, para igualar las cosas, desafío a las chicas a que bailen y canten completo el Caramell Dansen frente a los chavos, pero con disfraces cosplay de animalitos ¡Cool!, incluyendo a Nagisa...**

  
-Chicos: Hora de la dulce venganza...

-Goku: ¿Qué estarán planeando?

Minutos después...

Todas las chicas participantes son: Nagisa, Erza, Mira, Cana, Wendy, Evergreen, Kinana, Laki, Mavis, Sorano y Meredy (obviamente las embarazadas estan excluidas). Todas ellas levaban cosplays de conejito con sus orejas y su cola, pero en formato bikini, estos chicos se han vengado bien.

-Chicos: * Derrame nasal. *

-Goku: * Derrame nasal. * Al final no ha sido tan mala idea... * Mira fijamente a Wendy. *

-Nagisa: * La rodea un aura oscura. * Solo diré esto antes de bailar, quien se atreva a mirarme me asegurare personalmente que no tenga descendencia.

Y empieza la música...

 **Vi undrar r ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni f se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med**

 **S rr p era ftter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gr som vi  
Till denna melodi**

 **Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hnder  
Gr som vi gr  
Ta ngra steg t vnster  
Lyssna och lr  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu r vi hr med  
Caramelldansen  
O-o-oa-oa...**

 **Det blir en sensation verallt frsts  
P fester kommer alla att slppa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen om igen**

 **S rr p era ftter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era hfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gr som vi  
Till denna melodi**

 **S kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hnder  
Gr som vi gr  
Ta ngra steg t vnster  
Lyssna och lr  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu r vi hr med  
Caramelldansen**

-Chicos: * Con aun más sangrado nasal que al principio. *

-Chicas: * Sacan sartenes de la nada y se la lanzan contra ellos. *

-Chicos/Chicas: * Se forma una nube de humo asomando las cabezas de los que de verdad fueron victimas de este reto.

-Goku: * Sale de la nube de humo arrastrándose. * Pfff, por los pelos me pillan.

-Wendy: * Le da la mano. * ¿Estas bien, Goku-san?.

-Goku: * Se levanta con la ayuda de Wendy. * Si, gracias, ¿no me golpearas?.

-Wendy: No veo necesario hacerlo.

-Goku:...Eres un ángel comparada con las demonios de al lado.

 **Y de pronto, Destiny recibe un golpe en la cabeza de una especie de esfera flotante de metal.**

 **Esfera: ¡¿Sigues haciendo tus tonterías?! ¡¿Cuándo vas a madurar?! ¡Pedazo de animal mal desarrollado!  
Destiny: (sobándose) ¿Trinity? ¿Me has seguido?  
Trinity: Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ser tu nana ¿sabes? Ahora vámonos...  
Destiny: (Cara de niño regañado) Pero... tengo más retos para...  
Trinity: Dije... ¡VÁMONOS!**

-Chicos: * Todo golpeados. * ¿Ya se acabo?.

-Chicas: Menos mal.

-Chicos: ¡Las victimas aquí hemos sido nosotros!.

 **Intentando crear una distracción, Destiny apunta al cielo y grita: Ehhh... ¡Miren! Este... ¡Un reno volador mutante!  
Art/Trinity: ¿Uh?  
Aparece Rudolf con el sartén para entregárselo a Art Dreamer y se va.  
Destiny: ¿Eh? ¿En verdad apareció un reno mutante volador? ¡Que cool!**

-Nagisa: ¡Ya ha llegado Rudolf!.

 **Art: Que bien, justo lo que quería. Ahora podré hacerle platillos extra deliciosos a mi "Maudie hermosa" (ojos de ilusionado y corazón) y destruir a quienes intenten coquetear con ella (ojos de fuego y rabia).  
Destiny: Ahhh... así que para eso querías la cosa esa... aunque creo que no es necesario compa, ni que ella estuviera tan buena como para tener tantos pretendientes...  
Art: ¡¿Insinuas que mi "Maudie hermosa" es fea?! (Toma el sartén de forma amenazante con ojos encendidos)  
Trinity: Ahora si metiste la pata genio, mira que insultar a la novia de Dreamer.  
Destiny: (Con miedo y nervioso) ¡No, no! No quise decir eso... Ella... ella es preciosa... si, hermosísima y... y...  
Trinity: Estúpido. Hasta yo sé que lo empeoraste.  
Art: ¡¿Estas diciendo que quieres quitarme a mi "Maudie hermosa"?! ¡Primero te mato!  
Al darse cuenta que es imposible razonar con el modo fiera de Art, Destiny decide salir huyendo. Por supuesto es perseguido por el eufórico cocinero con utensilio legendario en mano.**

-Todos: * Se quedan con cara de WTF. * Lo que hace el amor y la estupidez no se compara con lo demas.

-Goku: Destiny, buena suerte con el loco de la sarten, la necesitaras. Después de todo convivo con una loca de las sartenes todos lo días. * Recibe un sartenazo. * Sigue sin afectarme...

-Nagisa: Art-san, si necesitas consejos o tienes problemas con tu novia no dudes en decirlo en la asociación cupido.

 **Ore, bueno en lo que esos dos se corretean quería preguntar algo sobre el sartén, Ore solo para asegurarme de que Art no lo use mal. ¿Podrías darme una descripción de él Ore?**

-Nagisa: Claro. Pues tiene la apariencia de una sarten normal, es decir, negra, pero con un corazón azul en el interior de la sarten con bordes y mango de oro puro.

 **Ore y para Juvia (susurra en secreto) La respuesta al acertijo de Vladimir es: el maestro Reiji, hijo de Natsu. Ahora ve por esa cena romántica Ore.**

 **P.D. Mensaje para KaUve: NO ME ARREPIENTO, ORE, GRUVIA FOREVER! Saludos, por cierto.**

-Nagisa: Lo siento Indioman-san, pero me temo que Ka-san lo escribió cuando sucedió lo de los errores, y lo ha cambiado. Pero aun así...¡Gruvia forever!

-Juvia: Juvia tambien agradece los esfuerzos por lo de la cita.

-Nagisa: Con esto terminamos el Review de **Indioman200** y gracias por el Review. El próximo Review es de **lvaro ramos**.

 **En cuanto a la pregunta de Wendy sobre cuando le crecerán los pechos será dentro de unos 10 años,ya qe cuando fueron a edolas salía Wendy algo.más mayor y con má ,paciencia Wendy :)**

-Wendy: Gracias por animarme, lvaro-san, me hace más feliz.

-Nagisa: Gracias por el Review. Y ahora vamos con .

 **Horus: Una pena por lo del problema de los reviews, una vez me paso, pero en un fic tan viejo que lo borre tras la renovación  
Geb: quería dejar su pasado atrás y borro todos sus trabajos, cuando te rompen el corazón empiezas a cometer cualquier locura.**

-Nagisa: Hola Horus-san y Geb-san, gracias por el Review. Y no se lo que paso en el pasado, pero espero que te recuperases de aquello.

 **Horus: En fin, mis retos aun no cambian mucho, solo los dejare un poco mas especificados, primero, reto a Natsu y Gray estar todo el capitulo sujetados de la mano, si no lo hacen, pasaran una semana en el convento de esa monja loca**

-Natsu/Gray: * Se sujetan de la mano. * ¡Cualquier cosa menos la monja psicópata!.

 **y segundo, Wendy, tu seras la encargada de separarlos, si lo logras, se te cumplira un deseo, pero debes hacerlo completamente sola y sin ayuda**

-Wendy: No sera un reto difícil. Aunque lo siento por Natsu-san y Gray-san, pero así mi mayor sueño se cumplira. * Se gira hacía Gray y Natsu. * ¡Lucy-san y Juvia-san estan de parto!.

-Natsu/Gray: * Se sueltan de la mano. * ¿¡Dónde!?.

-Juvia: Juvia y Lucy estamos no tenemos tanto tiempo de gestación como para estar de parto.

-Lucy: Idiotas.

-Natsu/Gray: * Se quedan en blanco. *

-Goku: * Con el mando en la mano. * Hasta dentro de una semanita.

-Natsu/Gray: ¡No, espe...!. * Se tele transportan. *

-Wendy: * Le empiezan a crecer los pechos hasta quedarse como Cheria. * ¡Bien, mi sueño se ha hecho realidad!.

-Goku: * Le empieza a sangrar un poco la nariz. * Me gusta ese sueño...

-Nagisa: * Le manda una mirada picara. * Esas hormonas estan empezando a revolotear.

-Goku: ¡Calla, que tus hormonas ya estan fuera de órbita!.

 **Geb: yo seré un poco mas generoso y reto a Elfman a vestirse de mujer y repartir flores para todos los presentes mientras das brincos de bailarina (Advertencia, cualquier daño psicológico es responsabilidad de los que observaron la escena, no mía)**

-Elfman: * Bailando con el traje de bailarina va danzando lanzando las flores. * ¡Esto no es de hombres! ¡Esto no es de hombres! ¡Esto no es de hombres! ...

-Todo: * Estan tirados en el suelo de la risa. *

-Goku: * Hablaba difícilmente mientras se reía. * No te preocupes, Geb, esto más bien nos va ha dar un ataque cardíaco de la risa, ja ja...

 **Horus: En fin, nos despedimos y espero que hayas tenido un bonito año nuevo  
Geb: Mi primo cayo al suelo con una gota de champaña, asi que no recuerda nada  
Horus: no tenias que haber dicho eso  
Geb: en fin, se despiden atentamente, Horus y Geb  
Horus: hasta la proxima**

-Todos: ¡Adios!.

-Nagisa: Y ahora el Review de **María Belmar**.

 **Reto a Lilly y a happy ha hacer un concurso de comer pescado,el qe coma 100 pescados antes qe el rival recibirá de premio un beso de Charle**

-Happy: ¡No pienso perder contra mi rival del amor, aye!.

-Lily: No lo pienso hacer, no estoy interesado en Charle, quedate con el beso, después de todo eres su esposo.

-Happy: ¡Gracias Lily, eres un hombre, aye! ¡Charle, te quiero!. * Se abalanza encima de Charle. *

-Charle: * Le pone una pata encima de la cara de Happy algo sonrojada. * Te quedas con las ganas, Happy.

-Nagisa: Y con esto terminamos el Review, gracias María. Y con esto terminamos los Reviews de hoy.

-Goku: ¡Por fin!.

-Nagisa: Esto esto, muchas gracias por los Reviews, sentimos la tardanza, esperamos vuestros Reviews y nos vemos... * Se oye una explosión *

-Goku: ¿Qué ha sido eso?.

-Nagisa: * Mira hacía otro lado de manera sospechosa. *

-¿: * A lo lejos. * Hijikata-san, de hoy no te salvas.

-Hijikata: ¿¡Quien ha sido el bastardo que le ha dado la maldita sarten a Sougo!?.

-?/?: ¿¡Quien ha sido el idiota que ha secuestrado a Shimpachi!?

-Simpachi: ¡Sigo aquí, lo único que han robado han sido las gafas!

-Goku: Has robado la gafas del megane, ¿verdad?.

-Nagisa: Si, quiero usarlo como carnada para la pesca, parece que puede atraer piezas grandes según Reiji-san y quiero utilizar el pez para que se coma al lolicon.

-Goku: * Suspira. * Y antes de que estén juntos los mayores idiotas del anime, nos despedimos.

-Todos: ¡Adios!. * Se apagan las cámaras. *


	12. Omake

**(Declaimer: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima)**

 **Omake**

Seguramente todos nuestros queridos lectores estarán esperando un nuevo capitulo de Fairy Show. Pero, como veis nuestra querida y amable y para nada violenta presentadora le dio por hacer un omake de su día en su instituto. Conociéndola solo puede ser un día tranquilo...o quizás no. Bueno el caso es que empezamos este tranquilo día con nuestra querida presentadora yendo al instituto por la mañana, ya hacía tiempo que ya habían reparado los daños, por supuesto iba con su inseparable sarten y la katana de Vergil en la cintura. Y no solo eso, esta imagen tan curiosa que presentaba era algo de comentar entre los alumnos.

-Chica 1: Oye, ¿esa no es Nagisa, a la que todos temen?.

-Chico 1: Si, he oido que dirije una organización que une parejas a contra de voluntad.

-Chica 1: Tambien hacía un especie de show junto a su hermano y si hacían mal los retos los concursantes recibían sartenazos y parece que hay un lolicon al que maltrata como si no hubiera mañana.

-Chico 1: En verdad es una persona horri...* Una sarten pasa justamente en frente de él a la velocidad del sonido y se clava en la pared que estaba allí. *

-Nagisa: * Una aura oscura la rodea. * ¿Decíais algo de mi, chicos?.

-Chica 1/Chico 1: * Se les puso la cara azul. * ¡Nada!.

-Nagisa: * Regresa a la normalidad mientras quita la sarten de la pared dejando un gran agujero en esta. * Vaya, solo me lo pareció. * Se va. *

-Chico 1: En verdad es terro... * De repente es besado por la chica de manera apasionada. *

-Nagisa: * A lo lejos. * Je de esta no salen virgenes...

 **En la clase de informática...**

-Nagisa: * Esta delante de un ordenador en lo que parece estar editando un video. *

-Profesor 1: * Se acerca. * Nagisa, ¿qué estas haciendo?.

-Nagisa: * Poniendo en marcha el video. * Pues que mi amigo el lolicon se perdió la semana santa y se quedo con ganas de celebrarla, ¿qué te parece?.

-Profesor 1: Bueno, ¿los efectos no son muy reales?, tambien los gritos. ¿Enserio que es de mentira?.

-Nagisa: Si, es que es muy buen actor el lolicon.

-Profesor 1: Aun así haz otra cosa, recuerda, horario infantil. * Se va. *

-Nagisa: Como si lo fuera hacer... * Pone una mirada algo sádica. *

 **En clase de lengua...**

-Profesor 2: Y así en la generación del 27 en España... * Ve a Nagisa dormida con un boli en la mano y unos papeles con unos planes que prefiero no mencionar. * Señorita Nagisa, estamos en clase no se puede... * Recibe un sartenazo en la cabeza y se desmaya. *

-Nagisa: * Con una sonrisa. * Anda, calvo-san se durmió...,¡se acabo la clase!.

-Todos: ¡Bien!.

 **En el descanso...**

-Nagisa: Vaya..., unos enamorados tímidos..., es hora del primer paso...* Saca un especie de liquido y se va ha un lugar. *

 **En clase de plástica...**

-Profesora 1: Vaya..., interesante ¿de que va el cuadro?.

-Nagisa: El sacrificio de un lolicon y los desechos que sujetan unas gafas...

-Profesora 1: Violento..., pero me gusta el contraste, un 10.

-Nagisa: ¡Bien!.

 **En clase de educación física...**

-Profesor 3: ¡Mueve ese culo Nagisa, que parece que no tienes sangre en las venas!. * Recibe un sartenazo y se desmaya. *

-Nagisa: Vaya, cabron-san se murió, donde lo podre enterrar... * Se lo lleva a rastras. *

 **En el segundo descanso...**

-Nagisa: Anda si es la pareja tímida de antes, aunque ya no son tan tímidos..., les meteré más caña. * Se va a la misma dirección de antes.

 **En la clase de historia...**

-Profesor 4: Y así en la primera guerra mundial... * Ve ha Nagisa durmiendo. * ¡Despier...! * Recibe un sartenazo y se desmaya. * Aburrido-san se durmió, ¡se acabo la clase!.

-Todos: ¡Si!.

-Nagisa: ¡Hagamos lo mismos con filosofico-san!.

-Todos: ¡Si!. * Se van corriendo por la puerta. *

 **Tiempo de de "acabar" con filosofico-san y las clases...**

-Nagisa: Parece que no hay nadie en el instituto, entonces... * Pulsa un botón y explota el instituto. *¡Hasta siempre instituto!. * Se va como si nada.*

 **En su casa...**

-Nagisa: * Llama al timbre de su casa. *

-Goku: * Le abre la puerta. * Ya se te olvido la llave despistada, dramatica, cupido y demas sobrenombre que merece una loca como tú, ¿cómo es que llegas tan tarde?.

-Nagisa: * Entra en la casa. * Solo diré que si prefieres el instituto de fairy tail o el de gintama.

-Goku: Prefiero no saber lo que has hecho, loca... * Cierra la puerta. *

 **FIN.**


End file.
